Dreams Do Come True
by SaryWinchester
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Tristan's nightmare is over and now they can be an actual family. Sam's pregnant again and Dean get's to be there and is gonna be a total mother hen. Plus there's a wedding to plan. Mpreg/Wincest. Sequel to Fairytales are for Princes
1. Announcements

**A/N:** Here's the sequel to Fairytales are for Princes!! This one is about Dean getting to be there for Sam's second pregnancy and having their WEDDING!! You might want to read the first story to understand this one :-)

**Warnings:** Wincest!! No like, don't read. MPREG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, sadly :-( Kripke owns everything.

* * *

**Dreams Do Come True**

**Chapter One: Announcements**

Dean was still in shock, "Our baby." He whispered.

Sam smiled, "Yea' De, our baby."

Dean finally snapped out of his trance. He had tears in his eyes. He walked up to Sam and kissed him. Then he kneeled down in front of him and lifted up his shirts to expose his stomach.

He smiled and kissed Sam's flat stomach, "Hi baby, it's your Daddy De." He placed a hand on the stomach and looked up at his brother, "I love you Sammy."

Sam had tears running down his cheeks, "I love you too Dean." He ran a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean stood back up and gave Sam another kiss then went over to Tristan and picked him up. He spun him around in circles, while Sam laughed at them.

Dean hugged his son tight, "Thank you for the surprise baby boy. I loved it and I love you. You should wear this shirt for when we see Grandpa Bob in a couple of days."

"Wuv you Daddies." Tristan smiled. "I's hungry Daddy." He looked at Sam with puppy eyes.

Sam chuckled, "You're just like your Daddy De you know that? C'mon let's eat. I'm gonna have to heat it up first. I think it might be cold."

Dean grinned, "Of course he is, he's a mini me. You get Tris on his seat and I'll heat up the food. Don't want you to overwork yourself." He handed Tristan to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Your Daddy De is silly isn't he Peanut? How can food overwork me?" He and Tristan laughed while Dean waved them off.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

The next day Sam had to work, Dean was off and was taking care of Tristan. They decided to tell all of their friends about their engagement and the new baby when Dean and Tristan would stop by later on. Mike and Stacey had congratulated Sam when they saw him. He smiled and said thank you, but didn't tell them about the baby. He wanted to wait for Dean.

Throughout the whole morning Sam got dizzy and nauseous. He did his best to hide it, but Adam asked him if he was alright on more than one occasion. He would reassure him that he was okay.

By the time it was his lunch break, Sam was relieved. He felt like he was about to collapse. He had just plopped down in a booth when Dean and Tristan walked in. Sam's face brightened when he saw them.

Tristan ran up to him, "Daddy!"

Sam helped him onto to the booth and sat him on his lap, "Hey Peanut, how are ya'?"

"I's good Daddy." Tristan smiled and gave him a kiss.

Dean chuckled, "Hey baby. How are you feeling?" He gave Sam a kiss then sat across from him and Tristan.

"I'm okay." Sam still looked a little pale and worn out, but tried to hide it.

Dean saw right through him as always, "No you're not. You're pale and need to be resting. I'm gonna talk to Adam, you're overworking yourself…" Dean began to stand up, but Sam stopped him.

"Dean it's alright. I was like this when I was pregnant with Tristan. I just have to get used to it again." Sam assured.

"That's where you're wrong Sammy. I'm here now, so you don't have to get used to anything. When you need a day off or time to rest, you're takin' it. I'm gonna talk to Adam." Dean argued.

Sam smiled at Dean's over protectiveness, he knew there was no changing his brother's mind, "Fine Dean."

"After we eat our lunch all _three_ of us are goin' home and you're going straight to bed." He stole one of Sam's fries.

Tristan looked at Sam, "Can I's have some?"

Sam chuckled and cut the burger into pieces, "You two can have it, I'm not really hungry."

Dean took half of the burger, "At least have some fries and when are we telling everyone?"

"No to the fries, I just know that I'll bring them back up. Finish eating first, then we'll do it."

Dean ate his share while Sam fed Tristan his. Their friends would stop by the table and say hi. Mike passed by them and said hi, Sam stopped him and told him to tell everybody that he and Dean had news to tell. Mike smiled and said okay.

After five minutes everyone who worked at the diner stood around their booth. Sam and Dean got out of said booth and Dean held Tristan in his arms.

Elias asked, "So what's goin' on guys?" Everyone else nodded.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and grinned, "We're engaged!"

All the girls screamed and jumped on them, "Oh my God! When's the wedding?" The guys clapped them on the shoulder and some hugged them.

Sam, Dean, and Tristan were smothered. Sam replied, "We haven't come up with a date yet. Dean proposed two days ago."

"Well ya' guys better pick a date soon. I'm makin' the food." Rachel volunteered herself.

"It's no problem with me, I love your cooking!" Dean laughed. "Oh and that's not the only news that we have." He had everyone's attention.

Dean grinned and whispered in Tristan's ear. Tristan giggled and looked at his aunts and uncles, "I's gonna be a big Brother!"

There were more screams and hugs. Sam winced, he was going to be coddled once again and to top it off Dean was going to be the biggest mother hen. He wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Eventually everyone calmed down and went back to their jobs. Dean had followed Adam to tell him about what he had told Sam. Adam agreed with him fully and said that Sam didn't even need to work a lot anymore since Dean was there with him and had a job. He was going to put Sam back on the counter just like he did when he was first pregnant. He even gave Sam the rest of the day off. Dean smiled and said his thanks, he headed back over to Sam and Tristan.

"Let's go home." Dean said as soon as he reached them.

"What?! Dean I can't leave I'm still working." Sam argued.

"Uh no. I talked to Adam and he agreed with everything that I said. He also gave you the rest of the day off. He's putting you to work the counter from now on, just like you did when you were pregnant with this little tyke." He ruffled his son's hair.

Sam sighed, but got his things together. If he was honest with himself, he really did want to go home and rest, "Let's go then."

The three of them said bye to everybody then headed home. Sam in his car and Dean and Tristan in the Impala.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

At home Dean made Sam go to bed as soon as they had walked in. Sam had grumbled, but did what his brother said. Tristan followed Sam, he was sleepy and wanted to sleep with his daddy and the baby. Sam changed into comfortable clothes and took off Tristan's shoes and jacket so he could be comfortable also. They layed in bed and waited for Dean to join them. He was talking to his boss to see if he could get a couple of days off. The guys wanted to go visit Bobby to tell him about his new grandchild. Tristan kissed Sam's stomach and layed his head there. Sam smiled at the actions, he ran his hand through his son's hair. He knew that Tristan was going to be the best big brother just like Dean was. Tristan was falling asleep under Sam's ministrations.

Dean's smile brightened when he saw Tristan's head on Sam's stomach. He had already fallen asleep. Sam was almost there himself.

Dean joined them on the bed, "He looks so cute like that." He whispered.

Sam smiled, "You missed him earlier. He first kissed my stomach and then layed his head on it…He's gonna be exactly like you. The overprotective big Brother."

He grinned, "Of 'course. That's in the manual of every big Brother…I got the days off and so do you. We can head for Bobby's tomorrow. He's goin' to flip when he finds out about the baby."

He yawned, "Yeah he is. We gotta call Ellen too and we still have to tell Ash. He's the only one here that doesn't know about the baby."

"We'll tell them later, right now you need to rest. I'll even take a nap with you two."

The small family woke up two hours later. Sam felt better than he had earlier, he was going to have to go back to his daily naps again. Tristan had gone off to play with his toys and Dean started on dinner. Once in a while he would cook, but he liked his little brother's cooking better.

Sam sat on the counter near Dean and took out his phone, he dialed Ellen's number. Dean stopped what he was doing and stood in between Sam's legs. Ellen picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ellen it's Sam and Dean." Sam had put the phone on speaker, both of them said hello.

She laughed, "Hey boys what's goin' on?"

"Well we have big news to tell you." Dean replied.

"Okay, hit me."

Dean spoke first, "We're engaged!"

"Really?! Congratulations!" She was excited for them.

"Thanks." Both of them replied.

"That's not the only news though." Sam said.

"There's more?!" Ellen's eyes were wide.

"Yeah there is…I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! That's amazin' you two. I'm so happy for ya' boys. Tristan must be excited." Everyone in the bar looked at Ellen.

"He is. He can't wait to be a big Brother." Dean smiled.

"I bet." She grinned.

The guys talked to her for a while longer then hung up. Next they called Ash to tell him about the baby.

"Hey Uncle Ash we have some news for ya'." Dean sing-songed.

"What?"

"We're having another baby. Sammy's pregnant!" Dean said excitedly.

"Oh shit! That's awesome. I get to have another Nephew or Niece! Congrats on that and on the engagement." Ash was happy and excited for his friends.

"Thanks dude. We'll talk more later or Dean'll burn dinner." Sam chuckled.

"'Kay man." Ash laughed and they hung up.

After dinner Dean and Sam got their bags ready for the next day. All three of them went to bed early. It was harder for Tristan to fall asleep since his nap was pretty long. Dean told him two stories and the little boy was finally out like a light.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Bobby was surprised to see the Impala park in front of him. He wasn't expecting the boys. He knew something had to be up.

Tristan ran up to him when he was out of the car, "Granpa, granpa!"

Bobby caught him, "Hey TJ, I missed ya' buddy." He hugged him tight.

"I's miss you too." Tristan had a jacket covering his shirt.

Bobby smiled then looked at the guys, "Hey you two. What's goin' on?"

Dean looked at Tristan then at Bobby and grinned, "Nothin' really. We just wanted to stop by and visit."

"Bull. Ya' guys don't just stop by without callin' me first. Oh and congratulations." He smiled at them.

Dean and Sam returned the smile, "Thanks Bobby."

"Let's go inside, I was about to start dinner." He started to walk towards the house.

The guys got their things and followed Bobby inside. Dean took their bags and placed them in their rooms. Then he joined everybody in the kitchen. Sam was sitting in his usual spot at the kitchen table. He stood behind his little brother and massaged his shoulders. Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Sit, you've been driving all day." Sam patted the seat next to him.

Dean kissed the top of his head, "Ya' feeling better than earlier?"

"Yea' baby. It goes away after a while." He smiled.

"'Kay." Dean finally sat down.

While Bobby made dinner everyone was quiet. Sam helped Bobby cook while Dean colored with Tristan. Tristan asked Dean when he could take off his jacket. He replied with not yet.

After eating and talking for a while Tristan started to complain about his jacket.

"Daddy I's wanna take it off." He pulled at the jacket.

Sam felt bad, "C'mere Peanut." He helped his son take off the jacket.

Sam and Dean let Tristan walk off and play with his toys. They hoped that Bobby would notice the shirt. Tristan sat down in front of Bobby and kept playing with his toy cars. Bobby kept talking to Sam and Dean like nothing until he looked down at Tristan. He did a double take when he read the shirt properly.

He looked at Sam and Dean, "Is it true what TJ's shirt says? Am I gettin' another Grandchild?"

Dean grinned, "_That's_ why we came to visit."

"I'm seven weeks along." Sam placed a hand on his stomach.

Bobby laughed, "I guess that's double the congratulations!" He held up his beer. "I'm gonna be a Grandpa again. I can't wait to see who this one looks like more."

The guys chuckled, "We'll see."

A little while later Tristan went up to Sam and Dean. He held his arms out. Dean picked him up and settled him on his lap.

"What's up baby boy? You're sleepy?" Dean rubbed his back.

Tristan nodded, "Sleepy." He rested his head against Dean's chest.

Sam stood up and held out his arms, "C'mon sleepyhead it's your bedtime. Let's get you ready for bed." Tristan left his teddy bear with Dean and went to Sam.

Dean and Bobby watched them go upstairs. Bobby chuckled as he looked at Dean.

Dean looked at him confused, "What's so funny?"

"You're gonna be overprotective of him aren't ya'?"

Dean chuckled, "I've always been like that with him."

"That's true, but he's pregnant and I know ya'. You're gonna mother hen him."

"Hey I have a right to be. I'm new to this and I'm making up for the first time." Dean smiled. His wish was coming true.

"I know and that's why Sam is gonna tolerate it as best as he can. He really missed ya' when he was pregnant with TJ." Bobby agreed.

Later on that night Dean and Sam were in bed and still awake. Dean held Sam close to him, he had a hand on Sam's stomach. He was rubbing small circles absentmindedly while he was deep in thought. Sam relaxed under the caress.

Dean broke the silence, "I can't believe that we're gonna have another baby…I can't wait to see your stomach grow as our baby grows within you. I get to be here every step of the way." He got a little choked up.

Sam looked up at Dean and kissed him, "Wait til' you feel the baby kick. I wanna see your reaction to that…I'm happy that you're here with me this time around."

"I hope this one looks like you. Can you imagine a little baby girl with your features and with brown hair all nice and wavy?" He smiled as he pictured their second baby.

"I imagined how Tristan would look like and I was really close. I got my wish, I wanted him to look like you…I can't wait. I'm gonna be just as anxious as I was waiting for Tristan."

Dean smiled brightly as he heard Sam's little confession, "That makes two of us." He chuckled. "Plus Tris is gonna be asking everyday when is the baby coming."

"I know. I hope the two of them are inseparable. I have a feeling that they will."

Dean smiled, "I know they will."

They fell asleep after a while. Dean's hand was still on Sam's stomach and Sam's hand had joined his by the end of their conversation. Both of the guys had smiles on their faces.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think so far?


	2. Morning Sickness Sucks

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long, RL got in the way and I had so much to do. I hope ya'll like the update :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Morning Sickness Sucks **

Dean woke up to the sounds of Sam throwing up in the bathroom. He was already getting used to it after three weeks. He got up and got a wet cloth and placed it on the back of Sam's neck. He kneeled behind him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Sammy, you're alright. Not much longer and the nausea will be over." He rubbed Sam's stomach.

Sam dry heaved for a while, then leaned back against Dean. "I hate throwing up."

"I know baby." He wrapped his arms around his brother and gave him a kiss on the temple.

Tristan had walked into the room looking for his daddies. He heard them talking in the bathroom and opened the door. He found them on the floor in the front of the toilet.

"Mornin' Daddies…Is Daddy 'kay?" He slowly walked up to them.

"Mornin' Champ. Daddy's fine, his tummy was just doing some flip-flops." Dean gave him a kiss, then helped Sam up.

After Sam had brushed his teeth and washed his face, he smiled at Tristan, "Good morning baby boy. C'mon let's get your breakfast ready." He picked him up and let Dean do his business.

Dean and Sam both had the day off. They were going to start planning for their wedding and were going to help Ash and Stacey with theirs. Ash and Stacey's wedding was in two weeks. Tristan was going to be the ring boy and Sam was Best Man. Ashley was the Maid-of-Honor. Everybody in the town was invited. Ash had invited Ellen, Bobby, and some hunter friends, they had all accepted to come.

"Here ya' go Peanut, enjoy." Sam placed a plate of cut up chocolate chip pancakes in front of Tristan.

Tristan took a bite, "Yummy!" Sam chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

Dean walked into the kitchen and smiled. Ever since he was little he loved chocolate chip pancakes and he knew his brother loved them too. He sat down on his usual seat where a stack of pancakes were waiting for him. He frowned when he saw Sam only munching on crackers and sipping on water. He still looked too pale for his liking.

"Sammy these are your favorite, why aren't you eating at least one?"

Sam rubbed his tummy, "My stomach hasn't settled yet. I really don't want to throw up anymore for the day."

"Save one for later then. I know how much you love these." He smiled.

"I'll see what I want later." Sam had a small craving for something else, but didn't dare eat at the moment. "So at what time do we have to meet up with Ash and Stace?"

Dean looked at his watch, "In about two hours."

"Oh okay, I'll be fine by then. I'll get Peanut's clothes ready while you two eat." Sam got up and put the crackers away.

"Go lay down for a bit baby, I'll get Tris dressed."

"'Kay thanks De. I'll just leave his clothes on the bed and I'll go rest." He hated that he felt weak for the first months of pregnancy.

Dean watched his brother walk away. He was worried about him. He wasn't used to seeing him so tired and rundown. He was going to talk to Ashley to make sure if that was normal.

Tristan looked at Dean, "Daddy De is Daddy 'kay? He always sweepy."

"Daddy's fine Champ. He's having a baby and that wears him out sometimes…He gets to take naps with you." Dean assured his son.

"O-kay…but he sick evewyday." He pouted.

"That's normal Tris. Pregnant people throw up a lot." He got his son out of his booster seat and placed him on his lap. "C'mon let's get ya' dressed." He put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and put away the last pancake in the microwave for Sam.

Dean got Tristan dressed and then put on cartoons for him to watch. He went to the backyard and called Ashley.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ashley, I hope you're not busy. There's somethin' that I wanted to ask ya." Dean bit his lip.

"What is it? Is Sam okay?" She went into doctor mode.

"Umm that's what I wanted to know…Uh is it normal for him to be so tired and worn out?"

"Yes Dean it's normal that in the beginning of the pregnancy that the person feels tired and also in the middle of pregnancy they'll still feel that way sometimes. Don't worry about it Dean, he was like this when he was pregnant with Tristan." Ashley assured him.

"If you're positive about it…" He still didn't sound too sure about it. "Thank you Ashley."

"No problem Dean. Call me if there're any problems or if ya' have more questions."

"'Kay." They hung up.

Dean sighed, he walked back in and checked on Tristan, then went to his and Sam's room. Sam was laying on his side asleep. Dean got on the bed and spooned behind him. He rested one hand on Sam's growing stomach. He didn't fall asleep, just stayed content holding his lover. Also listening out for their son just in case he needed him.

After an hour and a half Sam woke up feeling much better. He smiled as he felt his brother's arms around him. Dean was awake and gently tightened his arms around Sam's waist.

Dean kissed the back of Sam's head, "How're ya' feeling Sammy?"

Sam turned in Dean's arms and kissed him, "Much better De. I just needed to rest. We should get up though, we gotta meet up with Ash and Stacey soon."

Dean smiled, "'Kay, well Tris is ready to go. He's been watching cartoons and playing with toys." He placed a hand on Sam's stomach. "He was worried about ya'."

Sam frowned, "Why?"

"He asked why you were sick all the time and why you're always sleepin'. I had to explain to him that it's because of Baby here." He smiled.

Sam smiled, "Poor Peanut, I don't want him worryin' about me like that."

"I know me too and for now he's reassured that everything's fine. Now let's get ready."

The plans for the two weddings started as soon as the three Winchesters arrived. They talked more about Ash and Stacey's wedding since it was sooner than the brothers'. Two hours had passed by when they were actually finishing up. Tristan had been reading and playing with some toys.

Stacey spoke up, "Ok so the Priest confirmed, we have the location set, and everyone who's goin' RSVP'ed. Mom and Rachel are goin' to be makin' the food, so we don't have to worry about that." She marked everything off one by one in her checklist. "Me and the girls get our dresses tomorrow. You boys get your suits in two days, so don't forget."

"Perfect, so everythin's all set then." Ash smiled brightly. He couldn't wait to get married.

"Yup, Stace marked everythin' in her list. That should be all for you two. Now all ya' gotta do is wait for the big day." Sam replied.

"Speakin' of big day's. When is yours and Dean's?" Stacey asked.

Dean looked at Sam and then at Ash and Stacey, "We were thinking in August, he would be seven months along then."

"Aww you're gonna have a tummy for the wedding!" Stacey cooed.

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes, but still laughed along with Ash, "I guess I am…I think it's time for us to go, it's Peanut's naptime and I gotta make lunch."

Dean got Tristan from Ash and Stacey's room while Sam packed his things. They said bye to them and headed back home. While in the car Dean looked back at Tristan, who looked like he was about to fall asleep and then to Sam.

"I'll make lunch, it's my turn to cook today. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Sam thought about what he really wanted and replied, "I want chocolate chip pancakes with sour cream and syrup lathered on them." He rubbed his stomach.

Dean was lucky he had just pulled up into their driveway or he would've crashed when Sam said his combination, "You want what?!" His eyes were wide.

Sam looked back at Tristan who was still drowsy, "Shh he's falling asleep. And I said that I want chocolate chip pancakes with sour cream and syrup on them. Is there somethin' wrong with that?"

"Uh no. Let's get him inside and lay him down so I can make your food. You barely have eaten anythin' today." Dean would not answer Sam's last question, he didn't want any of his brother's hormones to surface just yet.

During lunch Dean and Tristan looked at Sam like if were crazy. He was enjoying his meal, but looked puzzled when he noticed his lover and son staring at him.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh nothi…" Dean was cut off by Tristan.

"Daddy why you put white stuff on p'ncake?" Tristan's face scrunched up when his daddy took another bite.

"It's delicious baby, you wanna try it?" Sam held out a piece. Tristan shook his head and looked at Dean for help.

Dean took pity, "Uh Sammy you should eat it all, ya' need it. Tris has enough food in his plate."

Sam shrugged, "Okay, ya' guys don't know what you're missing."

Tristan and Dean looked at each other and shook their heads. Dean wondered how crazy Sam's cravings were going to get. Tristan wanted to get away from his daddy's lunch and go to sleep.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Mike and Dean's friend and co-worker Alexander finally went on their date after getting to know each other by phone. Alexander paid for everything, even when Mike had offered. He treated Mike like a true gentleman and by the end of their date Mike knew he had found what he was missing. Alexander felt the same way and they agreed to have another date very, very soon. Mike made a mental note to thank Dean for introducing them.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Later that night Sam was trying to get Tristan to fall asleep. He had taken a late nap and didn't want to go to bed. After reading him two bedtime stories Sam sat down on the rocking chair and laid Tristan in his arms.

Tristan sucked his thumb and looked up at Sam, "Daddy sing." He hadn't heard Sam sing ever since Dean had moved in.

Sam smiled at his son, "You miss my singing baby boy?" He ran his hand through his son's hair.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Okay let's see what should I sing?" He thought of a good lullaby.

Sam finally picked a lullaby and started to sing in a soft and gentle voice. Just as he had begun to sing, Dean appeared at the door. He stayed on the doorway listening. Sam's back was to him so his brother didn't notice him.

Dean was shocked, he couldn't believe that his Sammy could sing. Tristan and Bobby had told him that he could, but he had never heard him. His little brother had an amazing voice. A tear rolled down his cheek as Sam's singing came to an end.

Tristan had finally fallen asleep in Sam's arms. He got up and gently placed him in his big boy bed. He kissed his forehead and stayed looking at his son.

"Come say goodnight De." Sam knew that Dean had been at the door the whole time he was singing.

Dean looked startled, but then walked over to them. He bent down and mirrored what his brother had done, "G'night Champ."

The two of them walked out of the room silently and left the door opened slightly. In their room Dean couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"You have an awesome voice Sammy. You need to sing more often."

Sam blushed at the praise, "Thanks De…I used to sing to him every night before, but now he has the two of us and with one story he's knocked out."

"Well that's gonna change. I want ya' to sing every night from now on. I wanna hear your voice as you sing to our son and then to our new baby after it's born. Though I know, that Baby can hear ya' too." He smiled.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and gave him a passionate kiss, "If that's what ya' want, then I'll happily sing to all of you."

"Mhmm I'd really love that." Dean led Sam to the bed, shedding their clothes as they went.

At the end they were wrapped around each other, asleep, each with a hand on Sam's tummy.

TBC...


	3. Wedding and First Date

**A/N:** Sorry that I keep taking long to update, but I've been real busy with other things. Like School is getting crazier. I'll try not to take so long with the next one :-)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wedding and First Date**

Two weeks later everyone was getting ready for Ash and Stacey's wedding. Sam, Ashley, and her mother were helping Stacey get ready. Sam was mostly there to calm her nerves, always reassuring her that Ash was the guy she had always wanted. Dean was doing the same thing with Ash while he dressed Tristan in his little suit.

The church was filled with everybody by the time Stacey had to walk down the aisle. Ash was near tears when he finally saw his bride. Stacey had tears running down her cheeks. Sam and Dean stood next to each other, their shoulders brushing. Their smiles were bright when they saw Tristan hand the rings to Ash. Sam rubbed a hand over his small bump. Ellen held on to Tristan after he finished with the rings. The rest of the wedding went smoothly and with no glitches.

At the reception Sam was relieved that he could finally sit down. He'd been moving non-stop all morning and he finally had a break to relax for a while. Dean sat down next to him.

"Hey Sammy." He gave him a kiss.

Sam smiled, "Hey De. Where's Peanut?"

"Bobby took him to the 'potty'." He chuckled. "I never thought I would ever be saying that again."

Sam laughed, "Well get used to it and any other silly words that he comes up with."

"True and then with this one on the way, we'll be saying silly words for a while." Dean smiled softly as he laid a hand on Sam's tummy.

After Sam said his small speech and Ashley said hers, everyone had been fed and the bride and groom had cut the cake. Now everyone was dancing. Everyone who knew Ash was surprised to know that he could dance.

Dean led Sam to the dance floor when a slow song came on. He wrapped his arms around his growing waist while Sam wrapped them around his neck. They held each other close and would kiss throughout the song.

Another slow song came on when the current one ended. The guys kept dancing until Bobby tapped Dean on the shoulder. The brothers looked at him.

"Excuse me, but this little guy wants to cut in." He handed Tristan to Sam.

"Me dance too." He giggled.

"Okay Champ, it's your turn." Dean chuckled.

All three Winchesters kept dancing to the song. Tristan was squished between his daddies, the swaying made him sleepy. Sam was feeling pretty worn out himself. As always Dean noticed.

"Hey Sammy ya' wanna go home?" Dean whispered. "You and Tris are dead on your feet."

"I am tired, but what about Bobby? He probably wants to stay."

"Bobby looks tired himself. I'll go ask him. You go sit for a bit." He led Sam and Tristan to their table, then went to talk to Bobby.

A few minutes later he came back with Bobby following right behind him.

"C'mon Sammy let's go, Bobby's tired too." Dean took Tristan from Sam and adjusted him in his arms.

"'Kay let's say bye to Ash and Stacey first." Sam got up from his chair.

The three of them wished the couple a fun honeymoon and then left.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

A day later Dean was at work talking with Alexander. Alex told Dean how his relationship with Mike was going. Dean was happy for his two friends. As Alex talked, Dean realized that he hadn't taken his Sammy on a date yet. He thought, 'It's about time that we should.'

When he had a break he called a friend, "Hey Gretchen."

"Hey Dean. What's goin' on?" Gretchen replied.

"Well I was wonderin' if you were willing to babysit Tristan tomorrow night? I know ya' said to ask ya' whenever."

"Of course I'd love too. Tristan is such a little sweetheart. My sister Caitlin will also help too, she loves the little guy." She smiled.

"Thanks Gretchen, I owe ya'."

"No you don't. Just call me and I'll come over or you can drop him off at my place." She assured.

"I'll drop him off then. I'll call ya' tomorrow. Thanks again."

"You're welcome Dean." They hung up.

At home Dean told Sam about their plans for the following night. Sam smiled brightly.

"So where are we goin' and who's takin' care of Peanut? Bobby left today."

Dean smiled, "We're goin' out for dinner and then to walk around and talk and have some _us_ time. Ya' know, be as loud as we want." He waggled his eyebrows. "And I've already got Tris taken care of. Gretchen and Caitlin are gonna babysit him at their house and we'll pick him up after our date is over."

"Okay, if they don't mind." Sam kissed Dean.

"Trust me they don't. They love him to death." He kissed his brother back.

The next day Sam couldn't wait to go out with his brother. They've never been on a date with each other. He told Mike and Elias about his plans for later during work.

"Have fun man." Elias chuckled. "Dean should take you to the restaurant he proposed to ya'. This time with no interruptions." He winked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mike added. "The place is actually good. Me and Alex have been there."

"I have no clue where we're goin'. De just said we're goin' out to eat, he wasn't specific." Sam shrugged. "But yeah that place was good." He smiled.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

By seven o' clock Dean and Sam were heading to Gretchen and Caitlin's house to drop off their son. Tristan was excited, he loved Gretchen and Caitlin. They let him help bake cookies, they watched movies and played with him.

The girls were already at the door when they heard the Impala outside. When Dean got Tristan out of his car seat, the little boy ran towards them.

"Gwetchen! Caitwin!" The two girls caught him in a hug.

"Hey Tristan, ready to have some fun?" Caitlin asked him.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"That's good 'cause we're gonna make some chocolate chip cookies today and I have a new Winnie the Pooh movie for us to watch." Gretchen smiled.

Sam and Dean finally joined them on the front steps. They each hugged the girls.

"Hey girls. Thanks for doing this for us." Sam handed Caitlin, Tristan's bookbag with anything they might need.

"It's really no trouble guys. We already got things planned for him." Cailtin assured.

"Yea' you two just go have fun and don't worry about a thing." Gretchen added.

The guys smiled and each gave Tristan a hug and a kiss, "See ya' later baby boy. Be good." Dean said and smiled brightly when Tristan hugged Sam's waist and gave his tummy a kiss.

"Bye bye Baby and Daddies. I's pwomise to be good." Tristan held on to his teddy bear.

"Bye Peanut." The brothers said.

As they pulled out they waved to them. When they were out of sight, the three of them went inside.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean had actually taken Sam to the restaurant where he had proposed. It was a nice place and thought it would be perfect for their first date.

"So how's things at the diner Sammy? Adam has ya' takin' it easy?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean he does. He makes me take a break every hour and I'm only workin' at the counter." Sam sounded annoyed.

"Just makin' sure." Dean defended.

"I know baby, but please don't stress about the pregnancy. We're perfectly healthy." He leaned over the table and gave his brother a chaste kiss.

"Okay I'll tone it down, just a bit."

"Good." He smiled.

They ate the rest of their dinner in companiable silence. Dean was thankful that Sam didn't order some weird combination. He didn't think _he_ would be able to stomach it. He had a strong stomach, but Sam's cravings were getting crazier everytime.

After dinner and dessert they walked around the town and talked until Sam needed to sit and rest. They talked about the new baby, then about Tristan, until Sam brought up their wedding.

"We're having a summer wedding…"

Dean chuckled, "That sounded so girly Sammy."

Sam elbowed him, "Hey! I was just stating a fact." He pouted.

Dean kissed Sam and made his pout go away, "I know pouty, but I couldn't help myself…Okay and where is the location of our wedding goin' to be?"

"I don't know. I was thinkin' Lawrence, but I know ya' wouldn't go back there." Sam bit his lip.

"Actually Sammy I think Lawrence, Kansas will be perfect. It's about time we have good memories from there." Dean smiled. "Missouri's really gonna love that."

Sam chuckled, "Definitely. She's gonna kick out asses for not goin' to visit her sooner."

"Damn!" Dean laughed. When their laughter died down, Dean stood up. "C'mon, let's go home." He waggled his eyebrows.

"What, you're gonna make me scream?" Sam asked flirtatiously. Dean pulled him to his feet.

"Fuck yea'! That's a promise." He grinned.

They hurried home, Dean wanted to make good on his promise. Sam's hormones made him extra horny and willing to do anything. They were eager as they could make all the noise they wanted and didn't have to worry about Tristan walking in or overhearing.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Tristan was currently eating a chocolate chip cookie that had just been baked with some milk. Gretchen had the DVD set up and Caitlin was putting away Tristan's clothes in his bookbag. She had changed him into his pajamas after giving him a bath.

"Ready for the movie Tristan?" Gretchen asked as she cleaned up the cookie crumbs he had left on the counter.

"Uh huh!" He loved Winnie the Pooh and was excited to see the movie.

Gretchen giggled and carried Tristan to the living room. Caitlin was already on the couch, she had a pillow and Tristan's teddy ready for him.

Everyone quickly got situated and the movie was started.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Oh God…Sammy baby ride me faster!"

Dean was leaning against the headboard of their bed. Sam was riding him for all he was worth.

"Dean…you feel…so good inside of me." Sam groaned.

Dean pulled him down for a kiss, "I love you…so fucking much."

Sam smiled against Dean's lips, "I love you too baby."

Sam rode Dean until he came with a shout. Dean rolled them over and started to pound into Sam.

"Fuck De!" Sam cried out. Dean kept hitting his prostate with every hard thrust. "C'mon De…come for me." He purposely tightened around Dean.

That did it for Dean, three thrusts later he came. He was careful not to fall on top of Sam. He moved to his side and layed his head on Sam's chest and a protective hand on his tummy. Sam carded his fingers through Dean's hair. Sam fell asleep almost immediately. With the last energy left, Dean untangled himself from his lover and got dressed. He had to go pick up Tristan before he could sleep.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean rang the doorbell, Caitlin opened the door, "Hey Dean. How was your date?"

"We had an awesome time. Sammy's back home asleep. How was Tristan?" He followed Caitlin inside.

She led him to the living room where Tristan was asleep on the couch, "He was an angel."

"Good. Hey Gretchen." He smiled.

Gretchen handed him Tristan's bookbag after placing his teddy bear in it, "Hey Dean. He fell asleep halfway through the movie."

"Oh okay." Dean cradled him in his arms. "Thanks for doing this, really. Me and Sammy appreciate it. We needed some time for ourselves."

"Stop thankin' us, it was our pleasure. Go sleep, you look tired." Gretchen grinned.

Dean returned the grin, "Uh huh."

Before he left Caitlin handed him a bag of cookies, for them to eat at home. He got everything and his son situated in the car and left after giving the girls hugs and another thank you.

At home Sam was still asleep. Dean placed Tristan in his bed and remembered to put his bear next to him. After giving him a kiss on the forehead he went into the kitchen and put the cookies away. Then he took off his clothes and joined his brother in dreamland.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter Sam and Dean find out the sex of their baby.


	4. And The Next Winchester Is?

**A/N: **I just wanted to wish ya'll a Happy Holiday!!! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: And The Next Winchester Is???**

Plans for the wedding were in progress. The boys didn't want a huge wedding and were only inviting their closest friends. Bobby had called them to let them know that he had found a friend of his that would marry them. Everyone who knew about the Winchesters' past were surprised to learn that the brothers had chosen Lawrence, Kansas as their location. The guys had even called Missouri to tell her the news. She had yelled at them for five minutes before asking about Tristan and the new baby. Everything was going smoothly so far.

Now that Sam was four months along and could notice his adorable bump, Dean got even more protective of him. Sam was already getting tired of it. His brother was smothering him.

Today they were going to find out the sex of their baby. All three of them were excited, especially Tristan. Now that he could actually see the bump, you would always find him talking to the baby. Adam had given Sam the day off.

As they waited for Doctor Ashley to see them, Tristan sat on Sam's lap.

"Hi Baby, I's gets to see you today. We gets to see what you is." He patted the belly.

"It's we get to see what you are." Sam corrected as he smiled.

Tristan looked up at him, "Okays."

Dean ruffled his hair, "C'mere Champ let's give Daddy a break." He placed Tristan on his lap.

"Dean he was just sitting on my lap." Sam said exasperated.

Before Dean could say anything Doctor Ashley greeted them.

"Hey you three, how are ya'?" She smiled.

"We're good. Excited." Dean replied.

"Yea' this one better not do like Peanut did. I'm not waiting a whole month like last time." Sam smiled as he looked at Tristan then at Dean and Ashley.

"Let's hope so." Ashley laughed as she remembered that day. "'Kay well let's go see."

All three followed her to one of the exam rooms. Sam layed down, lifted his shirt, and lowered his jeans a little.

Ashley laughed, "You're doin' exactly like last time."

Sam just stuck his tongue out at her. Dean and Tristan laughed at him. Dean stood next to him with Tristan in his arms. They were just as anxious as Sam was. Ashley noticed and got everything set up.

Once she had the monitor on, she spread some gel on Sam's belly. He gave a small shiver as always. She ran the wand around his stomach until she found what she was looking for.

She smiled, "So you guys really wanna know?"

"Yup!" Tristan yelled out. All three adults started to laugh.

"Yea' what he said." Sam and Dean agreed.

"Okay, okay. You Winchesters are an insistent bunch." She chuckled. "You see your baby right there?" She waited for all of them to nod. "You see that?" Again they nodded. She smiled brightly. "Congratulations boys, it's a girl!"

"A little girl." Dean whispered as he looked at the screen in awe.

Sam looked at him, "Our baby girl." He whispered.

They looked at Tristan with tears rolling down their cheeks. Dean spoke, "You're gonna have a little sister baby boy." He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yay! I's gonna have a sister." He clapped.

Everyone in the room chuckled at Tristan's excitement. Ashley hugged all of them and printed out pictures for the guys to take home.

At home the guys put Tristan down for his nap, which was a little hard since he was still excited that he got to see his little sister. Sam and Dean layed down also. Dean kept looking at the pictures of their daughter. Just looking at them made him teary eyed again.

"I can't believe it Sammy, we're having a little girl. She's gonna be Daddies' little girl." He leaned down until his face was hovering over Sam's belly. "Hey baby girl, I love you." He kissed Sam's belly. He looked up and saw tears rolling down his Sammy's cheeks.

"I'm so happy that you're here this time around De." He sat up and hugged his brother.

"Me too Sammy, me too." He kissed the top of Sam's head.

Later that day the guys decided to call Bobby before anyone else. They were cuddling on the couch, Tristan was in his room watching a movie. Dean got his cellphone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello?" Bobby answered.

"Hey Bobby, we've got some news for ya'." Dean put the phone on speaker.

"Yea', what is it?"

Sam rubbed his belly, "You're gonna have a granddaughter Grandpa Bob."

Bobby's excitement was palpable through the phone, "A baby girl this time. I have another grandchild to spoil." He smiled.

"Like ya' don't spoil Peanut enough already. Now you're gonna do it with the other one too." Dean chuckled.

"Like I'm the only one. TJ has you two wrapped around his little fingers. Either way he's a well-behaved little kid."

"Okay true…Anyways we called ya' to tell ya' that. Now you can tell your buddies." Dean held Sam tighter.

"What did TJ say when he found out he was gonna have a sister?"

"He got so excited that it was hard to get him to take a nap." Sam smiled.

Bobby chuckled, "At least he didn't complain that it's a girl instead of a boy."

"No, he's just happy that he's gonna be a big brother and that he's gonna have someone to play with."

"He's gonna be a mini-Dean. All protective of his little sibling." Bobby was reminded of when Sam and Dean were very little.

"Oh yea' I can definitely believe that." Sam scoffed.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Dean complained.

Sam looked at his brother, "Dude you're the king of overprotectiveness." He gave Dean a chaste kiss. "I still love you though."

"Uh huh, ya' better." Dean kissed him back.

"I'm gonna let you guys go. This is gettin' way to chick-flick for me." Bobby interrupted.

Both guys had the decency to blush, "Sorry Bobby." They chorused.

He chuckled, "It's alright. I'll talk to you boys later."

"Okay bye." They hung up.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Stacey and Ash, the happy newlyweds had some news to tell everyone. They were at the diner that afternoon along with Dean, Sam, and Tristan. Both had announced that they had some news. Everyone knew the Winchesters were going to reveal the sex of their baby. Some suspected what Ash and Stacey's news could be.

Chelsea asked, "Okay guys, ya'll go first. What's the sex of the baby?"

The three of them smiled, "It's a girl!"

Like before, all of them were bombarded by hugs and congratulations. After everyone had calmed down, all eyes turned to Ash and Stacey.

Mike grinned, "Your turn."

Ash and Stacey smiled brightly, "We're havin' a baby!"

At that there were squeals and more hugs. Everyone was really happy for them, especially for Stacey. All of them knew that she wanted a baby.

Everything calmed down and everyone went back to work. The Winchesters and Ash and Stacey sat in a booth and talked.

"Dang, I thought for sure that it was gonna be another boy." Ash admitted.

Sam laughed, "Like I said before, just because Dean's the Father doesn't mean that all we're havin' are boys."

Dean chuckled, "So is that what everyone thinks?...I'm actually glad that it's a girl. She better look like Sammy too."

"We're not naming her Samantha if she does end up looking like me." Sam crossed his arms. "So get the thought out of your head."

"Aww c'mon Sammy, it'll be cute." Dean pouted, though he was trying hard not to laugh.

No such luck with the others. They were already laughing at the small argument between the guys.

"But Daddy De, Sammy is Daddy's name. Sister can'ts be Sammy too." Tristan looked at his parents seriously.

"I know Champ, I'm just messin' with your Daddy." He ruffled his hair.

"Thank God." Sam sighed in relief.

"Oh c'mon Sam, you're name's not bad." Stacey giggled.

"Oh hush woman." Sam smiled.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Today wasn't Sam's day. He had to work, which he enjoyed, but he felt worn out and he had a pounding headache that didn't want to go away. Every noise that was made in the diner was too loud for him. He couldn't wait to get home. He groaned when he remembered he still had to pick up Tristan.

Everyone noticed that he was looking miserable and Adam had let him go home earlier. He was on his way to Gretchen and Caitlin's house to pick up his son.

He rang the doorbell, Gretchen opened the door, "Hey Sam, you're earlier than expected."

"Hey Gretchen. Yeah uh Adam let me off early." Sam pasted a smile on his face. "How was Tris?"

She let him in, "He was well-behaved as always. Right now he's napping."

"Okay." He picked Tristan up from the couch and adjusted him in his arms. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "Thanks for watching him."

"It was no problem Sam." Gretchen replied.

She helped him with Tristan's bookbag and toys. Sam got him strapped into his seat without waking him. He said a quick goodbye to Gretchen and headed home.

At home Sam put Tristan in bed, "Have a nice nap baby boy." He whispered.

He finally relaxed on the couch. He rubbed his temples, his head was pounding. He couldn't take anything for the pain, which sucked.

Sam had his eyes closed trying to tune everything out. He didn't notice Tristan walking towards him.

"Daddy!" He plopped himself beside Sam.

Sam groaned inwardly, Tristan was too loud, "Hey Peanut, had a nice nap?" He put an arm around him.

Tristan pushed himself up, wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, and gave him a kiss, "Uh huh. You okays Daddy? How's Sister?"

Sam smiled, "I'm fine baby…Your sis is fine too. Talk to her, she likes it when you do." He rubbed his tummy with his free hand.

Tristan's smile was big, "Okays." He got down til' he was leveled with Sam's belly. "Hi Sister." He rubbed the belly. "I's hope you is doing good in Daddy's tummy." He gave the belly a kiss and layed his head on Sam's lap.

Sam still had his headache, but the sight of his son talking to his sister just melted him. He leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through Tristan's hair.

"When Daddy De comin' home?" Tristan broke the silence.

Sam looked at his watch, "Very, very soon Peanut. Go play til' he gets home, but please keep the noise down."

"Okie Daddy." He got up and went to his room to get some toys, then went back to the living room and sat down on the floor to play.

Tristan played for about ten minutes before Dean arrived. Tristan ran towards him, Sam stayed where he was at on the couch.

"Daddy De you is home!" Sam flinched at the greeting.

Dean smiled, "Hey Champ." He lifted Tristan in his arms and hugged him.

"I's talked to Sister." He smiled.

"You did? What she say?"

"Daddy De, Sister can't talk." He giggled.

Dean laughed, "Oh okay." He walked up to Sam and gave him a kiss. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey De." He relaxed against the couch and closed his eyes after smiling at his brother.

Dean frowned, "Sammy you okay?" He put Tristan down and sat down next to Sam.

Sam opened his eyes, "I'm fine Dean."

"Are ya' sure? You're lookin' a little pale." He frowned.

He sighed, "Dean really, I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"Why are you out here instead of being in bed?"

"'Cause I had to watch Tristan. And before you say anything, Adam let me out of work early."

"You could've left him at the girls' house. I would've picked him up."

"Dean it's just a headache. It'll go away." Sam insisted.

"Well I'm here now, so you can go rest." Dean gently pulled Sam to his feet.

Sam pulled out of Dean's hold. He had, had enough, "Dean stop it okay!"

Dean was shocked at the outburst. He looked at Tristan, "C'mon Champ, time to play outside."

Tristan looked at his parents and slowly nodded. He didn't expect his daddy to yell out like that, "Okies." Before he went to Dean he ran up to Sam and hugged him. "Don't be angwy Daddy."

"I'm alright Peanut, Daddy's not angry. I just…had to…Uh just go outside and play okay Buddy. Everything's fine." He ruffled his son's hair and smiled at him.

Tristan smiled back and followed Dean outside. Dean got him set up with his toys and then told him that he would be back.

"Be careful Champ. Just stay right here and play with your cars." Tristan nodded and Dean walked back inside.

He made sure the door stayed open a little, so he could be able to hear if his son called out for him.

Dean looked at Sam, "Okay what was that about?" He glared at his brother.

Sam crossed his arms, "I'm tired of you babying me."

"I am not babying you. I'm only watchin' out for your well-being."

He scoffed, "Well you're taking it way over the top. For any little thing you have me going to bed." He closed his eyes, his headache was worse.

"No, not for any little thing. I only tell ya' to rest when ya' really need it. Like now."

"Yeah right! You won't even let Tristan be on my lap for long before you tell him to get off…Dean I've been pregnant before. I know my limits, I know when _I_ need a rest."

"I've never seen you willingly rest until I tell you to. You overwork yourself and ignore it!" Dean was angry.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I know what my body can take…I went through this when I was pregnant with Tristan. You weren't there so you don't know what I went through!" Sam was so angry and hormonal, that the last part just slipped out and he barely noticed.

"Maybe if you would've told me you were pregnant and not hid from me, I would've been there!"

Sam shook his head, "I can't deal with this." He went to their bedroom and slammed the door.

Dean took a couple of deep breaths and looked at the closed door. He knew he and his brother needed some time to cool down. He sighed, he went and joined Tristan outside. Playing with Tristan calmed him down and he thought about what Sam had said. He knew his little brother had a point, but his brother did overwork himself some of the time. He held Tristan in his lap and hugged him tight.

"I love you little guy." He whispered.

Tristan heard him, "I wuv you too Daddy De."

In their room Sam was fighting back tears. He didn't mean to blow up on Dean like that. His headache mixed with hormones was not a good combination. He regretted telling Dean that he wasn't there for him the first time around. He hadn't meant for that to slip out, he was happy that his brother was with them now. He layed back on the bed and tried to calm down. Stress wasn't good for the baby.

After thirty minutes Tristan and Dean walked back inside. Tristan went to the bathroom to wash up. Dean took a deep breath and walked into their room. Sam was laying in bed with his eyes closed. Dean knew his brother wasn't asleep. He sat down next to him.

"Sammy." He placed a hand on his small bulging belly.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean, "De?" He sat up. "Look I'm…I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"Shh Sammy it's okay." He pulled Sam into his arms. "I'm sorry too…I know I've been overprotective…I just can't help it. I want everything to go smoothly. I want you and the baby to be healthy."

"I know De, I understand…It's just my hormones that don't." He smiled. "But tone it down a little okay."

Dean smiled and kissed him, "Okay Sammy, I'll try."

Sam kissed him back, "That's good enough for me."

The guys stayed on the bed, Tristan joined them a couple of minutes later. All three of them were relaxed on the bed. Sam's headache was finally gone. Dean was lost in his thoughts before he decided to tell Sam what he was thinking about.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up at him, "Yea' De?"

"Umm I've been thinkin'…Now don't get mad at me or anythin', 'cause I know you worked hard for this place, but I was thinking that we should get a bigger house. Hopefully in this neighborhood…With the baby coming, we need a nursery for her and I don't want the kids to share rooms. I want each of them to have their own…" He bit his lip.

"I think that's a good idea De. We need more room…This house is nice for the three of us, but now with our baby girl coming, we really need a bigger house." He caressed Dean's face.

Dean sighed in relief, "Perfect. We'll look into houses this week. The faster the better." He looked down at Tristan who was resting against Sam's tummy. "He really loves the baby."

Sam looked at Tristan and smiled brightly. He ran his hand through his hair while Dean rubbed his small back, "Yes he does."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: So what you guys think? :)


	5. Five Months and Counting

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter, but I started online classes and I'm getting used to them. Well here it is, hope ya' like :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Five Months and Counting**

Tristan was at Gretchen and Caitlin's house playing with his LEGO's on the floor with both girls.

"Are ya' excited that you're having a little sister?" Caitlin asked.

Tristan looked up at her and nodded enthusiastically, "Uh huh! I's talks to Sister evewyday."

"Ya' do?" Gretchen smiled.

"Yea', Daddy De tells her stowies and he tells Daddy to sing to Sister too." He picked up a LEGO and connected it to another piece.

"Aww that's so cute." Both girls gushed.

Tristan giggled and kept playing with them.

Dean was working at the shop when he got a call from Bianca. She'd been helping the Winchester brothers find a house for the past month.

"Hello?" Dean gruffly answered.

"Hello Dean, it's Bianca."

"Oh hey, what's goin' on?" He perked up.

"Well I found ya' guys a house that's near your neighborhood. It's a two storey house with four rooms. Also it's right in the price range that you guys wanted. All you need to do is go and check it out and see if ya' like it." She smiled.

"Really? I can't wait to tell Sammy. We'll go check it out as soon as possible." Dean was excited.

"I suggest that you guys go see it tomorrow. This house is probably gonna sell quickly." Bianca warned.

"Okay I'll let Sammy know and we'll go see it tomorrow."

"Okay just call me when you're heading over and I'll meet up with ya' guys."

"'Kay we'll see ya' then." They said bye and hung up.

Dean couldn't wait to see the house. He and Sammy had seen a couple, but hadn't liked them. He hoped that this was the one. They only had four more months to get the nursery ready. They had a bought a few things and were going to use Tristan's old baby furniture. They were trying to decide on what the theme of the room was going to be.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam was at work tending to a customer when Rachel went up to him.

"Hey Sam, how ya' feelin'?"

"I'm doing good. Now that the morning sickness is barely happening I feel so much better." He smiled.

"That's good. Anyways I was wonderin' if you and Dean like Italian food?"

"Dean eats anything and I love Italian. Why?"

"I was thinkin' of makin' Italian for your wedding. Can't you believe that it's only two months away?" She gushed. "It's like seeing one of my own kids gettin' married."

Sam smiled, "We would love it, thanks for doing this Rachel…We're excited, everything's almost ready."

"That's wonderful. Just lemme know if ya' guys need help." Rachel patted his shoulder and walked away.

Sam couldn't wait til' their wedding. He still needed to get fitted for his tux, Dean and Tristan had theirs ready. Bobby was going to walk Sam down the aisle. They had the guest list done. Missouri had found them the perfect location in Lawrence. It was the same place that their parents got had gotten married.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean got home and found Sam napping with Tristan in their room. He smiled at the sight and looked at his watch. He sighed, knowing that it was going to be impossible to get Tristan to sleep later on. Dean sat down next to them.

"Wakey, wakey you two." He gently nudged them.

"…" Both of them stirred, but didn't wake.

"C'mon sleepyheads." He nudged them again.

"Hmm…" Sam woke up first. "De?"

Dean leaned down and kissed him, "Hey Sammy. About time ya' woke up."

Sam glared at him, "I deserved a nap today." He looked down at Tristan.

Dean followed Sam's gaze, he shook his son again, "Hey Champ time to wake up."

Tristan finally woke up. He stretched his little body, "Daddy De." He yawned.

"Hey baby boy." Dean tickled his sides. "C'mon get up, we're goin' out to eat."

Tristan shook his head, "No."

The guys chuckled and got up. Dean picked Tristan up to wake him. Reluctantly the little boy fully woke up. All of them freshened up and headed to Burger King. Dean told Sam about the phone call he had, had with Bianca. Sam was excited to see the house just like Dean was. Sam had been worried that they weren't going to find a house before the baby's birth.

The next day Sam and Dean called Bianca, then made their way to the house. The guys had a good feeling about it. They waited on the driveway for Bianca to arrive with the keys of the house.

"Cross your fingers Sammy." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

Sam leaned against him, "They're already crossed."

Five minutes later Bianca arrived. She could tell the guys were anxious to see the inside of the house already.

"So you guys ready?" She grinned.

"Hell yea' we're ready!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well let's not keep you two waiting." Bianca chuckled. She unlocked the door and let them in.

Once inside the guys took the liberty to walk around. Sam went straight upstairs while Dean looked around the downstairs. Bianca told Dean about the previous owners and why they had decided to sell.

Downstairs the living room was spacious. The kitchen and dining room were a nice size. The backyard was big, he could see the place being cluttered with outdoor toys for their kids. Dean couldn't wait to see the upstairs.

Upstairs Sam checked all the rooms. He loved how big the master bedroom was. Even the joint bathroom had a big bathtub that he could fit in comfortably. He liked the fact that the rooms were near each other. There was a room for Tristan, the nursery, and even a room for Bobby or anyone else who would visit.

As Sam was coming out of one of the rooms Dean had made his way upstairs and was checking out the rooms. Sam went downstairs to really take a look around since he hadn't when he walked in.

Dean found Sam out in the backyard. He wrapped his arms around him, "So what do you think Sammy?"

"I love it De, it's perfect. I can see our kids growing up here…What do you think?" He turned in Dean's arms.

"It's what we've been looking for and I love it too. The price is in our range and we're not moving that far." He smiled. "Bobby's gonna love that he gets a room instead of the sofa."

Bianca found them talking about the house and what they could do with the nursery.

"So boys, is this house a keeper?" She smiled.

Both guys looked at her and smiled brightly, "Yes, we'll take it!"

"Awesome! Well I'll get the paperwork ready and I'll go over to your house so you can sign them." She led them out of the house and locked the door behind them.

Once they were near their cars Bianca let them know that the house would be theirs between a week or two. The brothers were happy upon hearing that. They thanked Bianca, then headed back home.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

That night the guys layed in bed talking.

"I can't wait to move into the new house." Sam curled himself more around Dean.

Dean held him tighter, "Me either…I hope Tristan doesn't have any trouble adjusting to the new house."

"I think he will have trouble at first, but he'll get used to the house." Sam assured.

"Yea'…So have you thought of a theme for the nursery?"

Sam shrugged, "I thought of some, but I don't know. Have you thought of anything?" Sam really wanted Dean to have the choice this time.

Dean blushed, "Umm…I kinda did think of one…" He was glad Sammy couldn't see his face.

Sam looked up at him, "Well?"

"Uh what…what do ya' think about fairies?" He turned crimson.

He thought it over and smiled, "I love it De."

"Awesome. We'll start getting things after we're at the new house." He smiled and kissed his brother.

"Okay ya' mushball." Sam giggled.

Dean chuckled, "Shuddup bitch."

"Jerk."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Three days later Bianca called Sam since he was off and told him that the papers were ready for them to sign. Sam lit up like a Christmas tree at hearing the news. He told Bianca that he would tell Dean when he got home and they would sign them the next day. She said okay and they hung up. Sam went into Tristan's room and found him drawing a picture. He smiled when he saw that it was a picture of their family, including Bobby and the new baby.

"Hey Peanut what'cha up to?" Sam kneeled down next to him.

"I's dwawing a picture Daddy." Tristan held the picture out to Sam.

"It looks beautiful Tris." He ruffled his hair. "Hey ya' wanna go play outside for a while?"

Tristan nodded eagerly, "Uh huh." He got up and got his ball while Sam put away his art supplies. He left the drawing on the little table.

Father and son played outside until the heat made them thirsty. Sam went inside and got them some water. They drank til' they were satisfied, then Sam took their glasses inside. When he went back outside he left the sliding door open a bit just in case the phone rang. The two played for a while longer until Sam got tired.

Sam stood next to the step that led them inside, "Peanut time to go inside!" Sam called out.

Tristan put down his ball and started running full speed towards Sam. All of a sudden the phone rang and Sam looked back. He forgot that Tristan was running towards him until he felt him crash into him. He wasn't prepared for Tristan's weight and tripped on the step. Tristan managed to maintain his balance. Sam wasn't as lucky and fell on his side, also hitting the side of his belly on the hard concrete. He cried out in pain and tried to breathe through it when he noticed Tristan's wide eyes and frightened face.

"I's sowwy Daddy! I sowwy!" He started to cry.

Sam slowly sat up, the pain on his side still bad, "Shh…it's okay Peanut. Daddy's okay." He assured. "Tris remember how I taught you…you how to call Uncle Ash on the phone?" He waited til' Tristan nodded. "Okay go get my phone and call him. Tell him to come over, that I need help."

"O…okie Daddy." Tristan ran inside and did what he was told. He ran back out with the phone, he sat down and hugged Sam.

Sam did his best to hold on the pain so he wouldn't scare Tristan. He hoped Ash would get there soon. He was afraid that the baby was hurt and in danger.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

When Ash got Tristan's tear-filled call he immediately got his shoes on and keys and ran out the door. Something bad must have happened to Sam if he needed help. He rushed to Sam and Dean's house and quickly opened the door with the spare key that the brothers had given him.

"Sam?! Tristan?!" He called out when he saw no one.

"We're outside!" Sam called out in relief.

Ash ran through the house and was shocked to find Sam on the ground, "What happened?!" Tristan moved out of the way and Ash helped Sam stand up.

Sam groaned in pain and held his stomach, "Ow…I…I tripped on the step on and fell on my side."

"Is my fauwt!" Tristan started to cry again.

Sam held his hand out to Tristan, "It's not your fault Baby. It was an accident." He squeezed his son's hand reassuringly. "Ash I really…need to get to the hospital."

Ash nodded and hurriedly got Sam and a still upset Tristan into the car. He rushed to the hospital and waited til' they were helping Sam before he sat in the waiting room with Tristan. Before anything he called Dean to let him know what had happened and where they were. Dean let him know that he was on his way.

Ash hugged his nephew, who was on his lap, "Hey TJ, tell your Uncle Ash what happened."

Tristan layed his head on Ash's shoulder and tearfully started to talk, "Daddy and me were pwaying and…and…Daddy says we's had to go inside and…and I's made him fall…" He started to cry.

Ash held him tighter and kissed the top of his head, "Shh TJ, your Daddy Sam is right. It was an accident, you didn't mean for it to happen…Everythin' is 'kay now. Your Daddy and your sister are fine." He rubbed his back and kept reassuring him.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean's knees almost buckled when he heard Ash give him the news on the phone. He knew he was in no condition to drive. He asked Alexander if he could drive him. After hearing what had happened and the distress in Dean's voice, he agreed.

Alex tried to calm Dean down as he drove him to the hospital, "Everything is goin' to be okay Dean. Your Sammy and baby are goin' to be fine."

"They gotta be fine, they just…" Dean looked out the window.

After getting to the hospital, Alex left Dean at the door and went to look for a parking spot.

Dean rushed inside and looked around until he found Ash. Ash saw him and stood with Tristan in his arms. The little boy tightened his hold on him.

"What's going on? Have they told you anything yet?" Dean immediately asked.

Ash shook his head, "Nothin' yet dude. Ashley got called in and she's checkin' him."

Dean nodded, then looked worriedly at his son. He knew he felt responsible from what Ash had told him. He held his arms out and Ash transferred Tristan to him, "Hey little guy…"

Dean didn't even get to finish his sentence when Tristan started to cry, "I's sowwy Daddy…I's sowwy!"

"Shh Champ…None of this is your fault. Your Uncle told me what happened." His heart ached even more as his son kept crying.

Alex joined them in the waiting room a little bit later, he called Mike to let him know where he was at and what had happened. Mike told him to keep him updated. Dean held Tristan as he cried himself to sleep. Everyone was waiting anxiously for someone to come out and give them some news on Sam and the baby. Dean never prayed, but he found himself praying that his brother and their daughter were alright.

Thirty minutes later Ashley came out to the waiting room. All three men stood up.

Before anyone could ask, Ashley smiled, "They're both goin' to be fine. Sam's side is goin' to be a little bruised, but luckily nothin' happened to the baby. She's healthy and Sam is just goin' to feel sore for a couple of days."

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Oh thank God! Can we see him?"

"Yea' he's in room seventy-five."

"Thanks Ashley." Dean gave a small smile, then made his way to the room with Tristan in his arms. He didn't want to let go of his little boy.

Ash, Alex, and Ashley stayed in the waiting room conversing. Ash told Ashley and Alex about Tristan. They felt bad for the little boy.

Dean adjusted Tristan on his hip and slowly opened the door. He never liked hospitals, especially when his baby brother was one of the patients.

Sam's eyes were closed, but he opened them when he felt someone give him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled when he saw that it was his Dean.

Dean smiled back, "Hey Baby, how ya' feelin'?"

"My side feels sore, but I'm good. I'm just relieved that our little girl is okay." He looked at Tristan. "How is he?"

Dean sighed sadly, "Not so good. He's blaming himself. He cried himself to sleep."

Sam slowly moved over and patted the bed, "Put him here."

Dean did as he was told, then sat down on the chair next to the bed. Sam held Tristan close to him. He looked up and noticed how upset his lover looked.

"De, are you okay?"

Dean looked at him, "Oh God Sammy. When Ash called me, all I could think about was the worst…My mind got stuck on the words accident and Sam..." His eyes got watery, but he wiped his eyes.

"C'mere De." Sam patted the other side of the bed.

Dean curled up against Sam, one hand rubbing Sam's belly, "I'm gonna take care of both of you til' you're healed."

Sam kissed him, "Mother-hen away. I won't complain."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Ya' are?" He was surprised.

"Yup. I know I must've really scared ya' today and so…unless you want me to complain?" Sam tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh Hell no, ya' can't take it back now. I'm holding you to it." Dean shook his head and chuckled.

Sam laughed. He was happy he cheered his brother up for the time being, "Okay, okay big brother."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam was kept overnight for observation, but was let go early the next morning. Tristan had stayed with Ash and Stacey, while Dean stayed with Sam. Tristan was still clearly upset. Whenever Stacey or Ash would ask him something, the little boy would stay quiet. They were going to let the brothers know about Tristan's silence.

Dean had just settled Sam on the bed when Stacey and Ash arrived with Tristan. They had walked in using the spare key. Tristan was in Stacey's arms, he was sucking his thumb and clinging tightly to his bear. They greeted the guys and sat around the bed.

"Hey." The guys replied. Sam felt tired.

"How ya' feelin' Sam?" Stacey asked.

"I'm okay, mostly sore." He shifted to a more comfortable position. "Hey Peanut. C'mere baby boy." Sam held his arms out.

Tristan slowly got out of Stacey's hold and slowly made his way to his dad. He crawled into Sam's arms and hid his face in the crook of Sam's neck. He didn't say a word. Sam and Dean looked at each other worriedly and then at Stacey and Ash. Stacey pulled Dean out of the room. Ash stayed with Sam and Tristan.

"Stacey what's going on?" Dean asked immediately.

"When Ash brought him home he was cryin' and kept sayin' sorry…Then he just stopped talkin' and has been holding on to his teddy bear."

Dean ran his hand through his hair, "Me and Sammy will talk to him. Poor little tyke, he shouldn't be feelin' like that."

"Oh and Bobby's on his way." Stacey added.

Dean's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "Oh okay. He does know that Sammy and the baby are fine right?"

"Yea', but he still wanted to come over and see for himself." She smiled. "He's just as stubborn as you guys."

He smiled, "True."

They went back into the room and found Sam and Ash talking about the house the guys were going to move into. They looked up when they saw Dean and Stacey.

"Baby we should go and let the guys rest." Stacey said.

"'Kay. Well we'll talk to ya' guys later. Let us know of ya' need anythin'" Ash got up from the bed and stood next to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

Both guys smiled, "We will and thanks for taking care of Tris."

"No problem, now we'll see ourselves out and lock the door." They waved and walked out.

The guys waited til' they heard the door close before they focused their attention on their son. He was still clinging to Sam. Dean sat down next to them and rubbed Tristan's back.

"Hey Champ, we gotta talk to ya' okay?" Dean kissed the back of his head.

Tristan nodded and looked at his dads sadly, "I sowwy." His eyes got watery.

Dean pulled him into his arms, "Baby boy, you have nothin', and I mean nothin' to be sorry about." Tristan started to cry.

"Your Daddy De is right Peanut. You didn't mean to run into me like that. It was an accident baby boy, we're not mad at ya'. We don't want you to be upset, your sister is fine. Doctor Ashley said she was very healthy." He grabbed one of Tristan's hands.

Tristan had big fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "Re…really?"

Sam nodded and placed Tristan's hand on his belly, "She's right here baby boy, nice and safe."

Tristan finally started to believe his parents, "Sister okies." He carefully hugged the belly and placed a kiss on it. "I's love you Sister." Sam and Dean got choked up.

"Ya'…ya' okay now Champ?" Dean rubbed his little arm.

He sniffled, "Uh huh…" He still felt bad, but was realizing that it really was an accident.

For a while all three Winchesters laid in bed. Sam first read a book while the other two listened. Then Dean colored with Tristan while Sam watched them.

Dean and Tristan were busy drawing the Impala when Sam stiffened and gasped. Dean noticed and was worried immediately.

"Sammy you okay? Is…is it the baby?" Tristan looked at Sam.

Sam met Dean's worried gaze with eyes shiny with tears, "Yes it's the baby…She kicked. She kicked De."

Dean's eyes were wide with shock, "Really Sammy? Where?" He placed a hand on Sam's belly.

Sam smiled and moved Dean's hand a little off the center, "Just wait."

Dean did as he was told, then he felt it. A little flutter, "Is that…" He had tears in his eyes. "That's our baby."

Tears were rolling down Sam's cheeks, he was excited that Dean got to feel their baby move, "Yea' De, our baby girl." He smiled at Tristan. "C'mere Tris, ya' gotta feel this too."

Dean sat Tristan on his lap and placed his hand where his was just a minute ago, "Just leave your hand there and wait."

Tristan nodded and waited. He looked at his parents confused, but then he felt some movement under his hand, "What that?" His eyes were wide.

The guys chuckled. Dean squeezed him tight, "That was your baby sister. She's moving around in your Daddy's tummy."

"Hi Sister!...Don't kick Daddy hard." He left his hand on the spot where the baby was kicking.

Dean looked at his little brother, "Oh God Sammy, I felt her. I got to feel our little girl move." He kissed him passionately. "I love you little brother."

"I love you too Dean." He kissed him back just as passionately, then they looked back down at Tristan.

"Ya' havin' fun there Tris?" Dean chuckled.

"Uh huh. She movin' lots." He giggled.

The guys spent their time enjoying the first movements of the little girl inside of Sam. Dean then noticed Sam begin to yawn and show some discomfort.

"Hey I think we should get some rest, especially you Daddy. Bobby should be here soon and you need to heal." He started to put away Tristan's stuff that was on the bed.

Sam didn't argue, "I am kinda tired." He got himself comfortable and let Tristan curl into him.

"Good, 'cause you're nappin' whether you wanted to or not." Dean layed down and got close to his family.

Sam stuck his tongue out and chuckled, "Uh huh."

TBC...

* * *


	6. Bobby Visits

**A/N:** Here's another chapter. It continues right after chapter 5 :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Bobby Visits **

Dean was almost done cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. People had visited throughout the day to see how Sam was doing. Dean knew that it had to be Bobby at the door this time.

He opened the door and grinned, "Hey Bobby." He let him in.

"Hey Dean." He walked in, duffel in hand. "How's Sam?" He followed him into the kitchen.

Dean prepared a plate for Bobby and placed it in front of him, "He's doing okay. Mainly his side is sore and he has a big bruise."

Bobby began to eat, "That's…that's good. When Ash called me, I couldn't think of anythin' but gettin' here. I'm so relieved that they're okay."

"You and me both Bobby. I couldn't even drive, Alex had to." He placed Sam's food on a tray. "And then Tristan kept blaming himself for what happened. He finally calmed down today." He sighed sadly.

Bobby looked surprised, "Why would TJ blame himself?"

"He accidentally crashed into Sam and well you know the rest…He was afraid that we were going to blame him or be mad at him for the fall." He fixed a plate for his son and placed it on the table. "I should go wake the little guy up. He's gonna freak when he sees ya'." He left the kitchen, tray in hand.

Dean went into the room, both Tristan and Sam were still asleep. He placed the tray on the dresser then shook Tristan awake.

"Hey Champ, it's dinnertime. Wake up baby boy." He kissed his forehead.

Tristan yawned, "Huh?"

Dean rubbed his belly, "C'mon, up and at em'. Grandpa Bobby is out in the kitchen."

At hearing his grandfather's name, Tristan woke up completely, "Granpa Bob!"

He chuckled, "Yeah Peanut, he's in the kitchen eating dinner. Go, he'll help ya' with yours." He placed him on the floor.

Dean shook his head and smiled as he watched his son run out of the room. He heard him shout out his grandfather's name. He turned his attention to his brother.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up." He kissed his lips.

Sam smiled, "So Bobby's here." His voice was gruff from sleep.

"I knew you were awake." Dean chuckled. "Nobody can sleep through our kid's excited 'voice'."

Sam laughed, "Nope, but I wouldn't change him for anything in the world."

"Me either." Dean got the tray and placed it on the bed. "Okay, time for you and our little girl to eat. I made spaghetti." He began to feed his brother.

"At least it's not Spaghettio's."

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head. "Tris loves them though."

"As long as I don't have to eat it. I've had enough of them for a lifetime." He had another bite.

"I know." He took a bite of Sam's dinner. "Damn I'm a good cook."

Sam smiled and kissed him, "Yes you are." He rubbed his tummy when he felt the baby kick. "Hmm I think some chocolate sauce would make this taste even better."

Dean had placed his free hand on Sam's belly to feel the baby kick. His head snapped up when he heard his brother's suggestion, "Oh Hell no Sammy, you're eatin' this the way I prepared it."

Sam pouted, "Meany." He kept rubbing his belly. "It's only chocolate."

Dean tried his best to keep a straight face, "Don't pout Baby, I'll make ya' a chocolatey dessert." He kissed his lover's pout away.

"Fine." Sam giggled. "I want chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and…applesauce on top.

"Oh Sammy that sounded good til' ya' got to the applesauce on top thing."

"Hey, tell that to your daughter."

"Our daughter. And don't blame her for your cravings. Right baby girl?" He put the plate on the tray and rubbed Sam's belly. He laughed when she kicked, as if answering his question. "See!"

"Whatever De, you better still make, me my craving."

"Yeah I know." He finished feeding Sam. "You feeling okay? No big pains?" Dean got into mother hen mode.

"My side, it hurts, but Ashley said I was going to be like this for a while." He shifted a little and winced.

"Later tonight I'll give you a massage. Maybe that will help a little." He picked up the tray to take it back to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go wash the dishes. Bobby's dying to see ya'. He's been worried, I think he needs to see you so that he can believe that you're alright."

Sam nodded sadly, "I bet he was. Tell him to come on in."

"'Kay Baby." He gave Sam a chaste kiss then walked out.

Dean went back to the kitchen and found Tristan and Bobby talking. They had already finished with dinner.

"Daddy De, Granpa staying!" Tristan giggled.

"That's awesome Champ." He placed all the dishes in the sink. "Buddy go play for a while, your Grandpa is goin' to see Daddy."

"Okie Daddy De." Bobby put him down and he ran off to his room.

Bobby headed to Sam and Dean's room while Dean washed the dishes and prepared Sam's dessert.

Bobby walked into the room and Sam smiled at him, "Hey Bobby."

"Hey kiddo, how are ya'?" Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We're both okay, my side is sore, but that's all." He assured.

"You scared the hell outta me. When Ash called me, tellin' me that ya' hurt yourself, I was afraid that you were gonna lose the baby." Bobby looked at Sam's belly.

Sam saw how upset he looked, "We were all scared, but I promise that she's fine." He grabbed one of Bobby's hands and placed it on his growing belly. "You feel that?"

As if on cue the baby kicked, "Did she just?" Bobby was in awe. "My Grandbaby kicked." There were tears in his eyes, though he kept them in check.

"Yeah she just started doing that." Sam smiled. "See, she's letting you know that she's alright. She's a Winchester after all."

"That's very true." Bobby chuckled. "Well I should let ya' rest. I'm gonna go spend some time with my TJ. I'm stayin' for a couple of days. Dean can mother you to death while I watch my Grandson."

"I already gave Dean free reign to be a mother hen, but you're gonna make him worse." Sam playfully groaned.

"Don't blame me, he's always been like that when it comes to you." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

Sam shook his head and chuckled. He knew his brother was going to take mother henning to the extreme. He sobered up, everything that had happened just finally hit him at full force. He could've lost the baby in that fall.

Sam started to cry, "Oh God baby girl. I could've lost you." He rubbed his belly. "That would've broken all of us." He curled up as best as he could and placed a protective hand on his tummy and broke down.

When Dean went back into the room ten minutes later, he found Sam still crying. He immediately rushed to his brother's side and pulled him into his arms after he put the bowl of Sam's ice cream down.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you cryin'? Is something wrong with the baby?" Dean was worried. His little brother had been fine a couple of minutes ago.

Sam shook his head and clung to Dean, "I…I almost…lost us the baby." He cried.

Dean felt like if he was sucker punched, "No Sammy, don't say that." He held him tighter. "Don't even think that. It was an accident Baby."

"I know, but…I just can't stop thinking about it." The baby kicked Sam. "I'm sorry baby girl, I'll try to calm down." Both guys rubbed the belly.

Tears ran down Dean's cheeks, "I can't believe I missed this the first time." He kissed Sam's temple.

"You're…you're here now De." Sam wiped his eyes, but more tears fell.

"I know…but…but I shouldn't have missed it…" Dean left his hand on the belly. "I should've been there…I don't blame you Sammy. What I did to you was horrible…I just…" He took a deep breath. "It's just not fair to Peanut…I get to be here for this little girl, all the way from the beginning. Tristan didn't have that…"

Sam cut him off, "And it was all my fault…I should've told you De, I know that I should've, but…I was so scared…I…I kept thinking you would want me to get rid of him…That you would hate me even more…" He sobbed. "I didn't have the right to do that to you…I'm so sorry Baby."

"Shh Sammy, we're okay now…Let's put that behind us…Plus I'm very happy that I get to be here for Tristan now…We need to cheer up Baby, baby girl knows when her parents are upset…" He wiped the tears that had run down Sam's cheeks with his thumbs, while Sam did the same to him.

Sam gave him a kiss, "I know De…We're a family now." He finally started to calm down.

Dean smiled, "Sammy, tell me about when Tristan started to kick. Please."

The guys snuggled into a comfortable position. Sam smiled as he remembered that day, a lot had happened.

"Okay De…It happened the same day that I found out he was going to be a boy. That night I was sitting in the nursery of my old apartment writing down a long list of what Peanut was going to need. At the time I only had bought a crib that Stacey and I had set up in the middle of the room. After a while I stopped writing and just sat there thinking about anything else I would need and about the future. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the movement. When I did notice, I felt a flutter. Not the feeling of bubbles like I had, had before. I waited again to see if I would feel it again and I did. That time though, actually felt like a kick…I was so happy, I had finally felt my baby move. I had been waiting a while for him to do that…At the same time though, I felt sad. I felt sad because you weren't there to feel it…I had wanted you to feel our baby boy kick for the first time…" His smile wavered. "I started to cry, but then Peanut made his presence known again and that made me stop. He never liked it when I was sad or upset. He would always start to kick to cheer me up." He chuckled as he remembered all the times Tristan would cheer him up with a small kick.

Dean smiled at hearing the story, "So I guess Champ was a little soccer player when he was in your belly."

Sam laughed, "Soccer player and boxer. He was always so active when he was in me. Just you wait, I'm gonna sign him up for one of those sports when he's older."

"Well you can sign him up for soccer. We can give him the boxing classes ourselves. We'll be better than any of those coaches." He smiled, but then got serious. "All I'm sayin' is that this little girl is not gonna be a ballerina. She can be girly, but not too much pink and we're not getting' her any foofy poofy dresses."

Sam's eyes went wide, "Oh my God De! What if she wants to be a ballerina? You gonna tell her no?...I agree about those super extremely girly dresses. I don't want our daughter dressing like that either."

"I'll…I'll give her an alternative. What, I don't know yet."

Sam just shook his head, "Whatever you say De."

Dean smiled, "You'll see." He rubbed the belly and looked up at his brother. "Thanks for telling me about Tris, Sammy." He kissed his brother.

"No need to thank me De. Whenever you wanna know about Peanut just ask me." He gave Dean a kiss on the cheek then rested his head on his big brother's shoulder.

Dean yawned, "Okay Sammy."

The dessert lay forgotten on the nightstand. Both guys fell into an easy sleep. The emotions and confessions had worn the guys out.

An hour later Bobby walked into the room and found them asleep. He smiled at the sight and chuckled when he saw the melted ice cream and sprinkles with applesauce. He picked up the bowl, walked out of the room, and closed the door quietly behind him. He placed the bowl in the sink then went to Tristan's room.

"Hey TJ let's get ready for bed. Your Daddies are already asleep." He looked for Tristan's pajamas and underwear.

Tristan put his toys away, "Granpa can I's sleep with you?" He asked as he finished.

Bobby led him into the bathroom and started filling the tub with water and bubble bath, "Just for tonight. Tomorrow ya' sleep in your room, okay?" Tristan nodded and Bobby got him ready for the bath.

As Bobby bathed him they talked about everything that Bobby had missed. Also Tristan told his story about the accident. Bobby listened and reassured the little boy that his parents were right. Then they talked about the baby and what they were going to do with her when she was born. Bobby reminded the toddler that he wouldn't get to play with her right away 'cause she was going to be too little to, but that when she was bigger she would be able to play.

After he finished with Tristan, Bobby layed him down on the already open and ready sofa bed. He went to take his own shower. By the time he was done, Tristan was asleep. Bobby made sure every door was locked before he got into bed himself. He layed on his side and pulled his grandson towards him. He was relieved that everyone was okay, especially Sam and his granddaughter.

TBC...

* * *


	7. Bakin' Like Apple Pie

**A/N:** Hey everyone just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews :) Hope ya'll enjoy the new update.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Bakin' Like Apple Pie **

The next morning Bobby was the first to wake. He smiled when he saw Tristan curled next to him. He gave him a kiss on the forehead then got up without waking him. Bobby got his needs done then went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

After a while Tristan woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He heard noise in the kitchen and went over there.

"Mornin' Granpa." He went up to Bobby.

Bobby put down what he was doing and picked Tristan up, "Mornin' TJ. Did ya' brush your teeth yet?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Well go do that and I'll serve ya' your breakfast." He put Tristan down and the little boy ran off to do what his grandfather said.

Bobby had cooked scrambled eggs with ham and cheese. Once Tristan was back, he sat him on his seat and placed his plate in front of him.

"Enjoy kiddo." He sat down after he prepared a plate for Sam and Dean.

"It yummy." Tristan said after taking a bite.

Bobby chuckled, "Good, now eat all of it."

They were halfway done by the time Dean appeared all sleep mussed.

"Mornin'." He ruffled Tristan's hair. Bobby nodded in answer.

"Mornin' Daddy De. Where Daddy?"

"He's resting Champ, remember he can't be out of bed for a while. We'll go take him his breakfast after we're done eating, since he's still asleep." He got his plate and sat down at the table. "This is delicious Bobby, as always."

"You're such a suck up Dean." Bobby laughed. "But thanks." Both men laughed.

Tristan looked from one family member to the other, "Daddy De what suck up?"

Dean's eyes went wide and Bobby laughed hard, "Uh…uh well it's when…Don't worry about it Tris, but don't call anybody that. Okay?"

"'Kay Daddy De." He kept eating his breakfast.

After Dean was done he placed his dish in the sink and heated up Sam's breakfast in the microwave.

"I'm going to go take sleeping beauty his breakfast."

Bobby chuckled, "Sleeping beauty? Don't let him hear you say that."

"He knows I call him that, especially with all the sleeping he's done since he's been pregnant." He filled a glass with orange juice.

"Yeah he was like that when he was pregnant with this little guy." He ruffled Tristan's hair then let him get off the chair.

Tristan went up to Dean and tugged on his shirt, "Daddy De, Daddy not a girl. He cants be sleepin' beauty." He frowned. Both men laughed, Tristan pouted. "What so funny?" He crossed his arms.

Both men sobered up at seeing the puppy eyes. They wondered if Sam had taught him how to perfect that look.

Dean kneeled in front of his son, "Sorry baby boy, we didn't mean to laugh…We weren't calling Daddy a girl. It's just an expression that's used when someone sleeps a lot."

"Yeah TJ, I'm sorry too. C'mon let's go get dressed. Remember I'm takin' ya' to the park." Bobby stood up and held out his hand for Tristan.

"Okie Granpa." He gave Dean a hug and kiss on the nose then took Bobby's hand.

Dean smiled, "You behave for Grandpa Bob, okay Champ?"

Tristan nodded, "Me know Daddy De." He rolled his eyes.

Dean chuckled then took Sam's breakfast to him. Sam was just waking up when he walked into the room.

"Mornin' Baby." Dean sat on the bed and gave Sam a kiss.

"Mornin'." He yawned. He tried to stand up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Dean was instantly at his side.

"I gotta pee, the baby is jumping on my bladder."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He helped Sam to the bathroom.

Once Sam was done in the bathroom Dean helped him back to bed. He propped some pillows up so Sam could rest against them. Dean fed him his breakfast and Sam didn't complain. He did roll his eyes at his brother.

"Bobby's takin' Tris to the park in a little while." Dean stated as he put the empty plate and glass to the side.

"He's really missed him. It's been a few weeks since he's seen him." Sam layed on his good side.

"Yea' though he finally calmed down after he saw ya'. I've never seen Bobby so worried." Dean gently placed his hand on Sam's sore side. "How're ya' feelin' today? Your side not hurtin' as bad?"

"I'm feeling better. Yesterday was worse, but I still feel some pain…Also I didn't get the massage you promised _or_ my dessert." He mock pouted.

Dean laughed, "Actually I did bring you your dessert, but you broke down and yeah…I guess Bobby checked on us last night and took the melted ice cream." He gave Sam a kiss. "As for the massage, I'll give you one later. I promise not to fall asleep."

"Okay, well I want my supposed to be dessert for lunch." He smiled.

"Whatever you want Sammy. Just stop getting creative with the food."

Sam gave Dean a hurt look, "You're such a jerk Dean. I thought we were done with this conversation last night."

Dean tried to kiss him, but Sam turned his head, "Aww c'mon Sammy, don't get mad."

"You're making fun of me." He sniffled.

"Oh shit Baby I didn't mean to make you cry." He kissed his damp cheeks. "I'm sorry. I promise to not make fun of your cravings anymore."

Sam looked up at him, "You promise?" His voice was shy.

"I promise Sammy." He wiped Sam's tears and gave him a kiss.

"Freaking hormones. Now I cry at the drop of a hat." He sniffled again.

Dean chuckled, "It's okay Baby. No one's making fun."

Sam nodded, "I know, I just don't like them." He closed his eyes.

"Get some rest Sammy. You need it." Dean kissed his forehead and gently pulled him closer.

"'Kay." Sam was about asleep already. He relaxed in Dean's arms.

Ten minutes later Bobby and Tristan walked into the room.

"How is he?" Bobby asked as Tristan climbed on the bed.

"He's alright just tired. He at least had breakfast."

"Daddy hurts?" Tristan asked wide eyed. He sat down next to Sam and layed a hand on the top of his head.

Dean smiled at his son, "Just a little Peanut. He'll be better after he gets some sleep."

Tristan gave Sam a kiss on the cheek then got off the bed, "Okay." He looked at Sam's belly and waved. "Bye Sister, I's goin' to the park with Granpa."

"Have fun you two." Dean ruffled Tristan's golden locks.

"Call me if ya' need anythin'." Bobby said from the doorway.

"'Kay Bobby."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

At the park Bobby helped Tristan on the slide.

"Be careful TJ." He went to stand at the bottom of the slide.

"Catch me Granpa!" Tristan yelled as he slid down the slide.

Bobby laughed and caught him as he came down. Tristan hugged him then pulled him towards the swings.

"Push me Granpa, push me!" He let go of Bobby and ran the rest of the way.

While Bobby was pushing Tristan he couldn't help but get emotional. He only showed his tender side to his grandson. He wished the guys lived closer so he could see them whenever.

"Is there anythin' else that you want to do kiddo?"

Tristan looked up at his grandpa and thought, "Uhh monkey bars?"

"Whatever ya' want baby boy. C'mon I'll help ya' on the monkey bars." He placed his grandson over his shoulders and headed toward the monkey bars.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam and Dean were asleep when the doorbell rang. Both of them were roused from their slumber. Dean got up and went to get the door.

"Hey B." He let her in.

"Hey Dean, how are ya'?" She gave him a hug.

He smiled, "I'm better now that Sammy's home and healing. He's awake, so you can see him now." He led her to his and Sam's room. "Hey Sammy we got a visitor." He helped Sam sit up.

"Oh hey Bianca." Sam smiled. He felt better than earlier.

"Hey you, how are ya' feelin'?" She gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm doing good, just hurting a little." Sam was getting a little tired of repeating himself.

"And the baby?" She took out a folder out of her bag.

"Baby is perfectly healthy. Thankfully she didn't get hurt." He rubbed his stomach.

Bianca smiled at the movement, "That's very good."

Dean sat down next to his brother, "What's the folder for?"

Bianca opened the folder and smiled, "I guess Sam didn't get to tell ya'…These are the papers you guys need to sign and that beautiful house we saw the other day is completely yours." She handed them the papers.

The guys looked through them and smiled brightly, "Where do we sign?"

She laughed at them and showed them where, "Here's a pen."

The guys took turns signing then handed the papers back to Bianca. She in turn put them away and handed them the keys to the house.

"You can start moving in whenever you want. I'll take care of the sale of this house."

"Thanks B. Sammy wait til' we tell Peanut and Bobby." Dean was glad to have one worry out of the way.

"They're going to be surprised." Sam smiled.

"Well I'm goin' to take these papers to the office. Let me know if you have any questions and take care Sam." She hugged both guys and Dean let her out.

Once back in the room Dean kissed Sam, "We got a house Sammy!"

Sam laughed at him, "We sure do De."

"Bobby's picking out the stuff for his room."

"Okay…While you mind decorate our house, can you please prepare me my ice cream." Sam broke Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean stayed quiet about the ice cream, "Okay Sammy." He left the room and went to the kitchen.

Dean returned a few minutes later with Sam's craving. He sat down and handed his little brother the bowl.

"Thanks De." He smiled and gave his brother a kiss.

"No problem Sammy." He cringed as Sam had his first taste.

Sam moaned in delight, "Mmm it's delicious. You should try it De."

Dean's face scrunched up, "No thanks Sam, just eat your snack."

"Well that's more for us baby girl." He enjoyed his ice cream.

After Sam finally had his craving he curled up against Dean.

"Hey De, Rachel wants to make Italian food for the wedding. She wants to know if we're okay with that."

"Hell yeah it's okay with me. I love any type of food."

"Yeah? Even sushi?" Sam grinned.

"Now don't be too hasty. I meant real food."

"Dude sushi _is_ food and it tastes good." Sam chuckled.

"Whatever you say Sammy." Dean ran his hand up and down his back.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

After Bobby and Tristan had lunch at the diner they headed back home. Tristan couldn't wait to tell his daddies and sister all about his day and the fun he had, had with his grandpa. Sam and Dean were in deep conversation when Tristan and Bobby walked into their room.

"Daddies! Sister!" Tristan ran towards the bed.

"Hey Champ." Dean laughed as he lifted Tristan off the floor and sat him on his lap. He gave the top of his head a kiss.

Sam smiled at them, "Did you have fun with your Grandpa?"

"Uh huh! He's helped me on monkey bars!"

"That kid's gonna be hangin' upside down on em' pretty soon." Bobby added.

The guys laughed. Sam rubbed his belly, "He's gonna be a monkey like we were."

"Definitely." Dean agreed. "Oh, by the way we have some news for ya'."

Bobby sat at the end of the bed, "What is it?"

Dean looked at Tristan and Bobby and smiled brightly, "We bought a new house just a couple of houses away from this one. It's two storeys and there's a room for everyone. That means you too Bobby. You're pickin' out your furniture and everything."

Bobby's eyes were wide, "Are ya' serious? When did you two go house huntin'?"

Sam chuckled at his friend's reaction, "We've been lookin' at houses for weeks, but we never found the right one until a couple of days ago. We just signed the papers today."

"Yeah and when Sammy's better, we can start moving our stuff to the new house." Dean added.

"Well I'll stay and help out with that. Sam needs his rest either way and he can't be doin' any heavy liftin'."

"Hey I can still help with some things." Sam defended.

Bobby chuckled, "I know, but you'll be carryin' the lightest things in this house, like pillows."

"He's right Sammy and thanks Bobby. I'll really need your help."

The whole time Tristan was silent. He just looked at his family confused at what they talked about.

"Daddy? Daddy De?"

All three men looked at Tristan. They had wondered why the little boy had been so quiet this whole time.

Sam looked at him worriedly, "What is it Peanut?"

"What new house?" Tristan frowned.

"We're going to live in a new house Baby. You're gonna have a bigger room than the one you have now and an even bigger backyard." Sam smiled.

Tristan's lower lip trembled, "But I's wike this house."

Dean hugged him, "I know you're used to this house, but with your baby sister coming we needed a bigger house. The two of ya' get your own room and even Grandpa Bob get's one." He wiped away Tristan's tears.

Tristan just nodded and layed his head on Dean's shoulder. He sniffled and closed his eyes. The guys realized that he was tired and that he would feel better after a nap.

Dean rubbed his back and stood up, "I'll be back, I'm going to put him down for his nap."

Bobby turned his attention to Sam after Dean had walked out, "Yeah he did wear himself out in the park and at lunch. He kept talkin' about his sister and everything he wanted to show her."

"I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees her for the first time." Sam smiled.

"I wanna see that too. So how are ya' feelin'?"

"Better. Sleeping did me some good."

"Good." Both of them looked up when Dean walked back into the room.

"I guess we're going to have some trouble with the moving." Dean referred to Tristan.

"He'll be fine. After he takes his nap we'll talk to him about the house again. You know how cranky and upset he gets before naptime." Sam assured.

"I guess. Maybe I can take him to the house tomorrow so that he gets to see the rooms and stuff."

"That sounds like a good idea De." Sam agreed.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

A couple of hours later Tristan walked into his parents' room all ready for bed. Dean picked him up and placed him in between him and Sam.

"Grandpa get ya' all ready for bed I see." Sam smiled and hugged his son. "Hey Peanut your Daddy De is gonna take ya' to see the new house tomorrow. You'll get to pick out your room."

Tristan still didn't like that they were moving, "I's don't wanna go." He pouted.

"But Champ just come with me to see the house and then you can say if ya' like it or not…I think that you'll like it once ya' see it." Dean insisted.

"So what do ya' say baby boy? You'll go with your Daddy De?" Sam placed a stray lock behind Tristan's ear.

He squeezed his teddy bear tight, "Okie Daddy." He mumbled.

"Cheer up little guy, I promise that you'll like it." Dean smiled.

Tristan looked at Sam's belly and forgot about the house, "When Sister comin'? I's wanna play with her."

The guys chuckled at the subject change. He was more and more like both of them every passing day. They wondered how their little girl would be.

"You gotta wait about four more months Tris. She's still baking in Daddy's tummy, just like a nice apple pie. She'll come out when she's ready." Dean explained.

Sam chuckled, "Now look who has cravings."

"Hey I ain't topping my pie with anything but whipped cream." Dean defended.

"Uh huh, okay De."

Dean stuck his tongue out at him and turned his attention back to Tristan, "Say goodnight to Daddy, it's bedtime. Remember Grandpa Bob is reading you a bedtime story."

Tristan hugged and kissed Sam, "G'night Daddy." Then he kissed the belly. "G'night Sister." He then jumped into Dean's arms. "G'night Daddy De."

"G'night Peanut." The guys laughed as Tristan ran out of the room.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean helped Sam with his shower then to bed. Bobby had already said goodnight to them. Dean got Sam settled in bed and got the cocoa butter.

"Hey Sammy you think you can sit for a bit so I can massage your back?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, just help me up."

Dean sat him up and got behind him, "You're gonna feel so much better after this." He squeezed some lotion into in his hands, rubbed them together, and started to massage Sam's lower back.

"Mmm that feels good De, my back was feeling sore too."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've given ya' a massage earlier." He put emphasis on the tense muscles on Sam's back.

Sam shrugged slightly, "Sorry, I'm just used to taking the pain. Last time I didn't…well you know." He looked down.

Dean understood, "And nobody ever offered to help ya' out?"

"Well Mike helped once or twice, but that was when the throbbing was unbearable." Sam grabbed one of Dean's hands and kissed it. "I only really wanted you to take care of me."

Dean kissed the back of Sam's neck, "What did you do when the pain was really bad Baby? I know there had to be plenty of times that you were sore."

"I just would walk around or sit on the rocking chair til' the throbbing calmed down to a tolerable level."

"From now on you tell me when you need massage or when you have some pain. There's no need for you to hold in the pain anymore." He moved away from Sam. "Okay now let's lay ya' down on your side. I'll be real gentle there."

After Dean was finished with Sam's side, he layed him on his good side and settled down beside him. Sam felt relieved.

"Thanks Baby, I really needed that." He layed his head on Dean's chest.

"It was nothin' baby boy." He kissed his lover.

They laid in silence for a while. Dean had a hand on Sam's bump. He felt the little girl kick once in a while.

"Hey De?" Sam broke the silence.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Now I want apple pie."

Dean chuckled, "Ya' know that I'm gonna have to go to the store to get it right?"

"Ooh if ya' go, can you get some peanut butter…oh and some peaches."

Dean groaned, "You're lucky that I'm madly in love with you."

Sam smiled and kissed him, "Aww I love you too. You don't have to go right now. I can wait til' tomorrow."

"Good 'cause I really don't wanna move right now."

Sam shook his head, "Well lazy you better get some for us tomorrow." He laughed at Dean's expression.

"Okay Sammy." He tried to hide his smile, but couldn't. He would get Sammy whatever he wanted and Sam knew it.

TBC…

* * *


	8. Tristan Sees the New House

**A/N:** Hey guys this will be the last update for a short while. Next week is the Supernatural convention in my town and I'm gonna be there all weekend.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Tristan Sees the New House**

Tristan still didn't really want to go to the other house with his father. Sam had to convince him to go with Dean. The little boy pouted as Dean buckled him into his carseat.

Dean rubbed his son's arms, "Cheer up Champ, just wait til' ya' see it."

"O-kay." He looked down.

He sighed, "We'll be there soon."

Bobby stayed with Sam, who was feeling better.

"Bobby help me to the recliner, please." Sam started to sit up.

Bobby frowned, "Are ya' sure that you should be outta bed? I thought ya' were on bedrest?"

"I can't stand to be stuck in bed another day. It's not like I'm gonna be straining myself. I'm just gonna be on the recliner."

"I'm blamin' it all on you when Dean gets back." He shook his head.

"Okay Bobby." He chuckled.

Bobby slowly helped Sam to the living room. Sam relaxed on the recliner and rubbed his belly. Bobby got some pillows for his side.

"Thanks."

"No problem Sam, now call out if ya' need anythin'. I'm gonna go make us some lunch." He walked off to the kitchen.

Sam turned on the TV and flicked through channels. He settled on an old movie. Not even ten minutes had passed when the doorbell rang.

Bobby opened the door and let Ash, Stacey, Mike, and Alex in. Stacey gave him a big hug.

"Hey Bobby I heard ya' arrived the other night."

Bobby smiled, "Yea' I just had to see for myself that Sam and my granddaughter were okay."

Mike looked over at Sam, "Hey what are ya' doin' out of bed?"

Everyone turned to look at Sam. Bobby looked at them and sighed.

"I wanted the idgit to stay in bed, but he insisted on sittin' on the recliner."

Stacey frowned, "Sam, Ashley said that you were to be in bed for at least three or four days."

Sam blushed, "I know, but I don't wanna be in bed. I feel better on here than the bed."

"Fine, but once Dean sees ya' he's goin' to make ya' got back to bed." She smirked. "I know the only reason why you're out here is 'cause Dean's not here."

Everyone but Bobby sat down. He went back to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the extra guests.

"Okay so how are ya' overall?" Alex asked.

"I'm good, I only have some aches." He smiled. "Dean helps me with them."

"Where are Dean and my nephew?" Ash looked around for the little boy.

"Dean took him to see the house we just bought. Poor Peanut doesn't want to move."

"Ya' finally found a house?!" Mike and Stacey asked.

He laughed at them, "Yeah, a couple of days ago and we signed the papers yesterday. Wait til' ya' guys see it."

"Well obviously we're gonna help with the move." Stacey smiled.

Ash wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, "Baby ya' won't be able to do much. Ya' can't overwork yourself. You and Sam will keep each other company."

She glared at him, "I can still help."

"If I can't do anythin' then you can't either." Sam added his two cents.

She pouted, "Fine. But just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapable of doin' things."

Ash kissed her cheek, "We know that Sweetheart."

Bobby interrupted the conversation as he brought out lunch for everybody.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

In the car Dean looked at Tristan from the rearview mirror, "You ready to go in Champ?"

"No." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Dean got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. He unbuckled Tristan from his seat and set him on the ground.

Dean held out his hand to Tristan, "C'mon little guy let's go inside."

Still reluctant Tristan grabbed his father's hand, "Okay." He held his teddy bear tight in his other arm.

Dean unlocked the door and led Tristan inside.

"Look around baby boy. This is the living room." He opened the sliding door. "Look Peanut, look how big the backyard is. You're gonna get to play out here. We'll be able to get ya' and your sis a playground set."

Tristan looked around the backyard wide eyed. He whispered, "Wow."

Dean smiled when he heard him, "You ready to go see the upstairs?"

Tristan nodded, "Uh huh."

Dean closed the sliding door and both of them headed upstairs. Dean showed Tristan all the rooms. In the last room Dean looked down at his son.

"Your Daddy and I were thinkin' that this could be your room. What do you think?" He bit his lip as he anxiously waited for Tristan's reaction.

Tristan took a good look around the room and gave a small smile, "I's likes it." He replied quietly.

Dean kneeled in front of his son and hugged him, "See I told ya' you would like it Peanut." He kissed his nose. "I know you're gonna miss our other house and it will take some time to get used to this one."

Tristan nodded, "And Sister's room?"

Dean stood up and picked up his son. He showed him the room next to Tristan's, "This will be your sister's nursery. See she's right next to your room and mine and Daddy's room is right across from yours."

"Daddy De I's wanna go home."

"Okay Baby let's go home." He rubbed his son's back and walked downstairs.

Back in the car Dean asked Tristan if he liked the house.

"It okay." The little boy looked at his father in the mirror. He liked the house, but he didn't want to leave his house, especially his room. His Daddy had decorated it with his favorite Disney character, Winnie the Pooh.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean and Tristan walked into the house just as everyone was done with lunch. Dean noticed Sam in the living room and frowned.

"Sammy why the…" He looked down at Tristan and changed his next word. "Heck are ya' doing out of bed?!"

Sam looked guilty, "I…I uh didn't want to be in bed anymore."

"Because you didn't want to be in bed anymore? Are you serious?! You're supposed to be on bedrest. You're going back to bed right now."

"Uh ohs Daddy's in trouble." Tristan giggled.

"Yes he is TJ." Ash held his arms out.

Dean watched his son run into his uncle's arms. He had just noticed everyone else in the room, "Hey guys."

All of them said hi back to him and took turns hugging the little boy.

"I told ya' Dean would get mad." Bobby looked smug.

"Then why did you let him out of bed?!" Dean placed his hands on his hips.

He glared at Dean, "Boy don't you take that tone with me. I didn't want him to get out of bed. You know how he is, he started to get up by himself and I had to help him."

He sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Dean I didn't want to be in bed today. I feel better sitting here." Sam interrupted.

Dean spun to face his little brother, "Sam, I get that you don't want to be laying down, but for your health you have to stay in bed." He went to help Sam stand.

Sam looked sheepish, "I know and I'm sorry De. I just needed to move around a bit." He leaned against his brother as he helped him to their room.

Stacey giggled as they walked away, "I told ya' Sam!"

"Yeah, yeah. Wait til' Ash starts treating you like this!" Sam retorted.

Mike and Alex chuckled from their seat on the couch. Tristan just looked at all of the adults confused. He thought they acted strange sometimes.

"Sam has a point there Stace." Mike agreed.

She glared at him, "Oh hush."

After Dean got Sam back into bed everyone stayed for a little while longer then left. Bobby and Tristan had joined the brothers in the room.

Sam had an arm around Tristan, "So Peanut did you like the house?"

Tristan hugged his bear, "Yup. I's liked outside and my room…But Daddy I's don't wanna leave my room." He teared up.

Sam pulled him closer, "It's okay baby boy. Your Daddy De and I will decorate your new room just like your room here. Don't worry about that. It's still gonna be Winnie the Pooh."

"You…you pwomise?" He looked up at Sam with hope in his eyes.

He smiled, "I promise."

Tristan looked at Dean, "You pwomise Daddy De?"

"Yeah Baby I promise too. Your room will still be all about Pooh." Dean rubbed his back.

"Okie." He nodded.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Days later Sam was feeling way better. The massages Dean had given him had helped a lot. Ashley had assured Dean that Sam was fine to move around, but to take things slow.

"Hey De, Missouri called." He slowly sat down next to his brother on the couch.

"Yeah? What she say?" Dean looked up from his magazine.

"She said that she doesn't want us to stay at a hotel like we planned. She said that we're to stay at her house."

"I knew that was comin'." He smiled. "Okay, we still have to book everyone else's rooms."

"Yeah." Sam rubbed his belly. "I should get fitted for my tux soon."

"We'll call Jenn next week and set up an appointment." Dean layed his head on Sam's shoulder. "We're getting married Sammy." He whispered.

Sam smiled. He wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder, "I can't wait." He kissed the top of his brother's head.

* * *


	9. Home Sweet Home

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm very very sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm graduating in less than a month and my classes have gotten pretty hectic. I hope you like the update. :) Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Home Sweet Home**

A week later Dean deemed Sam well enough, that they could start to move to the new house. The first thing they agreed to work on was Tristan's room. Bobby took Tristan for a couple of hours so he wouldn't be in the way. All of them wanted the little boy to be surprised. Stacey volunteered to help the guys with the room.

"Hey guys." Stacey greeted as she got into the backseat of the Impala.

"Mornin' Stace. How's the morning sickness?" Sam looked back at her.

"Ugh don't remind me about it." She rested her head against the window.

Dean chuckled, "I bet you don't, but just think that it'll go away eventually."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to go through it." She huffed.

"Well I did get the sympathy pains and I would get nauseous." Dean admitted.

"Let's stop talking about nausea…Okay so what's the first thing that we're doing in Peanut's room?" Sam focused the subject back to Tristan's room.

"Well we don't have to paint the room so we don't need to worry about that. We can start by putting the decals on the walls. I only brought paint for some protective symbols that I will do on the walls." Dean said.

"'Kay so you do that first, then we'll put up the decals." Sam agreed.

At the house, all three of them went up to the room and figured out what symbol and decal went where. Dean got the paint from the car, made the two pregnant people get out of the room, and got to work. Sam and Stacey went to the car and brought out Tristan's lighter belongings.

"So when are you guys gonna start workin' on the nursery?" Stacey grabbed one of the light boxes.

Sam grabbed another, "We're gonna do that when we're done moving in."

"So what's the theme this time?" She smiled. "I know that for Tris ya' already had that picked out."

Sam blushed at that, "Actually this time Dean picked it out." They walked back inside.

"Really? Please don't tell me it's the baby rocker chick theme." She raised an eyebrow.

He laughed, "No. He even surprised me. He picked fairies as the theme."

"Wow! That is cute!" She gushed, but at the same time was stunned.

Once Dean finished with the symbols and they had dried, all three set to finish Tristan's room. Dean did the majority of the heavy lifting, but it didn't bother him. Alex and Mike had dropped off the furniture that had been in the child's room. It took them over four hours, but they were happy with the outcome.

"It looks better than the old room." Sam rubbed his belly.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, "I like how it came out. I hope the little guy likes it."

Stacey smiled, "He will, trust me." The guys nodded and smiled.

"I think we should go get him now. He's probably driven Bobby crazy by now." Dean chuckled.

"No way, Bobby has all the patience in the world when it comes to Peanut." Sam turned in his brother's arms and kissed his nose.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Bobby watched TV in the living room while Tristan colored in one of his coloring books.

"Whens Daddies and Auntie Stacey comin'?"

"I don't know TJ, I think they should be finished soon."

"Oh okie." Tristan went back to his coloring.

Thirty minutes later they guys arrived back home after they had dropped Stacey off. They found Bobby and Tristan in the living room.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted.

"Daddy!" Tristan ran up to him.

Sam lifted him into his arms, "Hey Peanut." He blew a raspberry into his little neck. "You were a good boy for Grandpa?"

Tristan nodded, "I's a good boy."

"Sam." Dean warned.

"What Dean? He's not heavy." Sam defended.

"You know you're not supposed to be lifting anything over five pounds." Dean continued.

"Oh c'mon Dean, it's alright." He whined.

"At least sit down Sam." Bobby interrupted.

Sam huffed, "Okay." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Dean sighed, "It's only for one more week Sammy. Then you can carry him whenever you want." He sat down next to Sam.

"I know and I'm sorry." Sam looked at Tristan and smiled. "We finished your room Peanut. We think you're gonna love it."

"Can I's see?" He looked at both of his daddies with big doe eyes.

"That's why we're here champ." Dean smiled at him. "And also we wanted to start taking the stuff in our room."

Bobby stood up and clapped his hands, "Well let's get started. We can load things in my truck and Ash, Mike, and Alex can help too. Just first pack the things you don't want us to see and take those with you while we'll take the rest and that way you can show TJ his room before we get there."

The boys agreed. Dean called the guys then joined Sam in their room. Sam packed their adult 'stuff' in a box and Dean started to take their clothes out of the drawers and closet. Sam packed all the folded clothes into their duffels.

"Sammy we don't really have a lot of clothes in the closet, we can just leave them in their hangers and put them in the backseat next to Peanut or in the trunk if they fit."

"Okay De and the weapons we can put them in their usual spot in the trunk. I just don't want Tristan to see them."

Dean shook his head, "He won't see them, I'll make sure of that."

The guys packed what they needed into the car and drove over to the new house with Tristan. The little boy was nervous, but anxious to see his room. He wondered how it looked like.

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway and both men turned in their seats to look at their son.

"Let's go see your room Baby." Sam smiled.

Dean unbuckled Tristan from his seat and placed him on the ground. He unlocked the front door and all three walked inside. Sam led the way upstairs while Dean and Tristan followed behind.

Sam placed his hand on the knob, "Ya' ready to see your room Peanut?"

Tristan looked up at him eager, "Yeah! I's wanna see, please!"

The guys chuckled and Sam opened the door, he stood to the side and Tristan walked into the room.

The little boy looked around the room in awe. His favorite characters were all over the walls and the room. It all reminded him of his old room, but yet it was different. This room was bigger and everything looked spaced out compared to the other room.

Tristan took his teddy and showed him around the room, "Look Teddy this our room now." He looked at his bear. "Pooh still here."

Dean walked up to Tristan and crouched down to his level, "So champ, what do you think?"

He looked at his father, "We likes it! It like my other room." He hugged his parents. "Thankies Daddies."

Sam kissed the top of his head, "You're welcome baby, we're so happy you like it."

Dean nodded in agreement, "You gotta thank your Aunt Stacey too, she also helped. You're gonna love it here buddy." He was relieved that his son liked how the room had turned out and that he was coming around to the idea of liking the new house.

"We no going back to other one anymore?" He pouted.

Sam carefully sat down on the floor and sat him on his lap, "We can go later tonight and you can say goodbye to the house."

Tristan buried his face against Sam's chest, "But I's don't wanna say bye bye yet." He teared up.

Sam looked to Dean for help. He didn't know what else to say to cheer up his son without bursting into tears himself. 'Damn hormones!' He just rocked the little boy gently.

Dean sat down next to them and rubbed Tristan's back, "Tris we know you don't wanna leave the other house, but another family is going to need our old house. We can't keep both houses baby boy. I know it'll take some time, but you'll get used to this house and look you got Pooh and his friends here with ya'."

Tristan sniffled and stayed quiet. He thought about what his daddy had said. He relaxed against Sam and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"You wanna lay down for a while?" Sam asked.

The little boy nodded against his chest. Dean stood up and picked him up from Sam's lap and walked over to the bed.

"You just rest while we start to move in the rest of our stuff okay champ." He layed Tristan down on the bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay Daddy De." Tristan turned over and faced the wall.

The guys looked at each other and sighed. They hoped the nap would help calm their son down.

"Uh De, can you uh help me up?" Sam blushed and held his arms out.

Dean chuckled, "Of course Sammy." He gently helped Sam get up.

"Thanks De." He kissed his brother and walked over to his son and gave him a kiss on the temple.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

It took three days, but with the help of their friends the guys got everything unpacked and settled into their new house. Sam and Stacey mainly just unpacked the lighter stuff. Once in a while Dean or Ash would tell them to stop and rest. The two pregnant ones would groan, but would do as they were told. Tristan acted up the first two days and didn't even want to go to sleep, but was finally settling down. The guys understood and helped the little boy deal, along with the help of Bobby. Sam and Dean had even taken Bobby to the store so he could pick out his furniture. He had insisted that he at least pay for half and didn't stop until the guys had finally agreed. The only thing left now was their little girl's nursery.

TBC...

* * *


	10. You're Having My Baby

**A/N:** Hey everyone just wanted to say thank you for all the congratulations and reviews. :) Also I just wanted to let you know that there's only about 4 more chapters left in this fic before it's complete.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: You're Having My Baby **

A month had passed since the Winchesters had moved into their new house. Tristan was finally used to the house. The first few nights he was disoriented when he would wake up suddenly in the middle of the night. It took Sam and Dean a while to get used to the house also. Sam more than Dean since he had been at the other house longer.

Sam's belly had grown a little bit more within that month. His balance was off, his back ached, his feet were swollen, and he felt ugly. He was afraid that Dean would fall out of love with him if he kept getting bigger. Sam knew he shouldn't think that, but his hormones didn't help. Every night he made up an excuse when Dean wanted to start something. It worked for the first few nights, but then Dean started to get suspicious. He wanted to know what was going on with his little brother.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

The brothers lay awake in their bed. They had just finished watching a movie downstairs. Tristan had been put to bed a few hours before. Dean turned on his left side and ran his hand down Sam's chest then belly. Sam closed his eyes and moaned at the contact. Dean grinned, his hands roamed lower and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Mmm Sammy…" Dean whispered.

Sam tensed when he felt Dean's hand on his crotch, "De…Dean not tonight, I'm too tired." He pushed Dean's hand away.

Dean sighed, "Again Sam? You're lying. What's really going on?"

"Nothing's wrong Dean, I'm just tired is all." He gave his brother a kiss and turned on his side.

Dean wasn't going to let it go tonight. He turned Sam to face him, "Sam you've been doing this a lot lately. Now tell me the real reason." He frowned.

Sam opened his mouth to respond when they heard Tristan cry out. Both guys hurriedly got out of bed and rushed into Tristan's room, Dean in front of Sam. They were relieved to find the little boy just thrashing in bed and not being threatened by some demon or monster from their past.

"Baby wake up." Sam shook Tristan a little. The little boy still thrashed and cried, but wouldn't wake up. "C'mon Peanut, it's just a nightmare, wake up." Sam ran his fingers through the blonde mop of hair.

Dean joined Sam on the side of the bed, "You don't think he's remembering what happened before?"

"God I hope not." He looked down at his son.

After a little more thrashing and whimpering Tristan opened his eyes, "Daddy!" He sat up and clung to Sam.

Sam hugged his son tight, "Shh baby, it's okay. We're here." Tears rolled down Tristan's cheeks.

Dean rubbed his back, "Did ya' have a nightmare champ?"

Tristan nodded against Sam's neck, "Meanie lady. Th-the one who wan…wanted Daddy De."

Sam and Dean tensed. They had hoped their son was over those nightmares. They never wanted him to remember what happened with Jo and Gordon.

Sam held him tighter, "She's gone Peanut and she's not coming back." He got up with Tristan in his arms and sat on the rocking chair that was in the room. "You're okay baby boy, your Daddies are right here."

Tristan sniffled and clung to Sam, tears still ran down his cheeks. Sam held him as best as he could with his belly in the way and began to hum the first lullaby that came to mind. Eventually the rocking and humming lulled their son back to sleep. Sam wiped the drying tears from Tristan's face with his thumb and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight Peanut." He looked at his brother who had been quiet the whole time and smiled. "He's out."

"Give him here, I'll tuck him in." He walked up to his lover and son and gently took Tristan from Sam's arms.

Dean tucked him in and smiled down at his son. He turned to look at Sam who had gotten up from the rocking chair.

"C'mon baby let's go back to bed." He grabbed Sam's hand and led him back to their room.

Once back in their bed Dean was determined to find out what was really going on with his brother, chick-flick moment be damned. He had no clue as to why Sam kept pushing him away when it came to sex.

He pulled Sam close, "Sammy what's really wrong? Why won't you let me love you?"

Sam tensed, "I…I'm not doing anything, I really am just tired…" He pulled away from Dean.

"You know I can tell when you're lying. You were never good at hiding things from me. Now tell me the real reason."

Sam got up from the bed, "I don't wanna talk about it Dean, I just wanna go to bed and sleep. Is that a problem?"

"No it's not a problem, but you're hiding something from me and I wanna know what."

Sam turned away from him, "Can't you just drop it?!" Tears formed and he tried hard to get them to stop.

Dean walked up behind him, but didn't touch him, "No I'm not gonna drop it. Something's bothering you and you're not letting me help you." He reached out and rubbed his little brother's tensed back. "C'mon baby talk to me, please."

Sam couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks, he turned and faced Dean, "I…I feel ugly…I'm all fat, my feet are swollen, and my balance is off once in a while…I'm afraid if you see me naked you're gonna be disgusted and not love me anymore." He broke down.

Dean's heart twisted in his chest as he heard his little brother's confession and break down. He quickly pulled him into his arms, "Oh Sammy baby, you're not fat nor ugly. You're pregnant, you're having our baby…Because of the baby's weight you're obviously gonna get swollen, but I'm here to help you with that." He gave Sam a soft kiss. "Baby you look so beautiful, you're glowing. I would never be disgusted by you and I would most definitely never ever stop loving you." He palmed his cheek. "Just let me prove it to you."

Sam sniffled, "Y-you mean it?"

Dean smiled, "Of course I do baby." He gave him another kiss and led Sam back to the bed.

He gently pushed him down and Sam moved up until his head hit the pillow. Dean followed him until he was on top of his lover. He leaned down and kissed him. He ran his hands down Sam's torso until he got to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He kissed the bare belly and looked up at his brother who still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shh baby let me do all the work. Now sit up a little so I can take off your shirt, I wanna see all of you." He sat back as Sam did as he was told. Dean took off his own shirt and helped Sam with his.

Sam wrapped his arms around himself as if that could hide his pregnant belly. Dean smiled, pulled Sam's arms away from his body, and placed them at his sides.

"I still can't believe our baby girl is in there." He rubbed Sam's belly. He leaned down and kissed the warm flesh. "Lie back down again." He whispered.

Dean kissed Sam again then moved down to his nipples. He took one bud into his mouth and started to suck on it while he tweaked the other with his fingers. Sam moaned beneath him, the sensations feeling good. After a short while he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

"De more." Sam whispered.

Dean grinned against Sam's chest, "As you wish Sammy."

He moved down Sam's body. He kissed and nipped the sensitive skin as he made his way down to Sam's clothed erection. In one swift movement he got rid of Sam's sweatpants and underwear.

Dean stared at his lover appreciatively, "So beautiful baby."

Sam blushed at the praise, "C'mon De, make love to me."

Dean took off his pajamas then leaned down and kissed his brother passionately. He reached over and got the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"Gotta get you ready." Dean kneed Sam's legs apart and settled between them.

Before he could lube up his fingers, Sam took the bottle from him and poured some on his hand. He got one finger coated and started to prepare himself for his brother's cock. He licked his lips and moaned when the tip of his finger hit his prostate.

Dean watched Sam in a trance. He hadn't expected him to take the lube and prepare himself. Sam added another finger and his back arched off the bed. He liked feeling the slight burn of his fingers stretching him. With his free hand he stroked his cock. The dual action brought him close to the edge. Dean was more than ready to come just by the way his brother looked all wanton.

Dean couldn't take it anymore and pulled Sam's hand out of the way, "Sammy no more, I gotta be inside you."

Sam nodded, "Need you big brother." He coated Dean's cock with the rest of the lube.

Dean had to hold the base of his cock or he would've come then and there. It had been weeks that he had waited to sink into Sam's tight heat. He positioned himself at Sam's entrance and looked down at him.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Please De now." He spread his legs wide.

Dean pushed in slowly, letting Sam feel every inch of him. He stopped when he was buried to the hilt and waited for Sam to adjust.

"De move." Sam rolled his hips.

He keened when Dean pulled back and slammed back in.

"Oh God Dean." His back arched beautifully.

"Sammy so good…as always." He nipped at Sam's neck.

Dean rocked his hips slowly. He wanted to be gentle that night. Both men had to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake Tristan.

"C'mon De…faster." Sam gasped.

Dean sped up a little, hitting Sam's prostate once in a while. Moans were swallowed with kisses. Sweat rolled down both of their bodies. Sam licked the salty sweat that was on Dean's neck.

"Dean I'm so cl-close…T-touch me." He held onto Dean's shoulders and spread his legs wider.

Dean chuckled, "Such a pushy bottom tonight Sammy."

"Shut up and touch me." Sam whined.

Dean sucked a bruise on Sam's neck and grabbed his cock. He jerked Sam in tune with his thrusts. Sam bit onto Dean's shoulder to muffle his moans and shouts. Dean pounded into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"C'mon baby…I wanna see you come." Dean sped up even more, his rhythm faltering.

A few seconds later Sam came, coating his and Dean's chest with his come. Dean thrust in a few more times and filled Sam with his come. He was careful not to collapse on his brother. He gently pulled out and layed down next to Sam.

"That was hot." He panted.

Sam curled around Dean, "Yeah it was." He leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for tonight."

Dean pulled Sam closer, "You deserved it baby boy. You had no reason to feel ugly. You'll always be beautiful to me no matter what, especially now that you're carrying my baby. You're all glowy…You know you can stop this chick-flick moment at any time."

Sam laughed, "I know I can, but I didn't feel like it. I love you too De."

"Sap." He kissed Sam passionately anyways.

After they caught their breaths they went to take a shower that started round two. They fell asleep exhausted.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

The next day the guys went to the baby store to pick out items for the nursery. Sam and Dean told Tristan what to look for. The little boy scrunched up his face when the brothers said fairies.

"But faiwies are for girls."

Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh. Dean picked his son up, "Peanut, your sister _is_ a girl."

"Yeah baby, she can't have boy stuff. Fairies are perfect for her."

Tristan's face stayed scrunched up, but nodded, "O-kay."

The guys split up and took opposite sides of the store. Tristan stayed with Dean. Sam looked at baby clothes while Dean and Tristan found some accessories for the nursery.

"Daddy De look." Tristan pointed up to a baby mobile that had fairies with different colors of outfits.

"That looks nice champ. Let's go see if we can find one." Dean led Tristan to the aisle with mobiles.

Father and son looked through the aisle for the fairy mobile. Dean found it first, it was also the last one on the shelf.

"Got it." He held the box triumphantly. He placed it in the cart.

The looked for more items. They had already managed to find decals for the walls and drawers, some figurines, and a stuffed fairy doll in a light blue outfit. They didn't really need a lot since they had stuff saved from when Tristan was a baby.

Tristan looked at the fairy and read the tag with the fairy's name, "Sk-sky-e."

Dean took a look at the tag, "That was close Tris, but it's pronounced sky. The e is silent."

"Okie." Tristan looked back down at the fairy. "Her name Skye."

"That's right Tris." He placed the fairy in the cart when Tristan handed it to him. "Okay let's see…What else do we need?"

Tristan tugged on Dean's sleeve, "Daddy De." He pointed at a lamp that had fairies flying around the shade that had a flowery background. "It pwetty."

Dean picked up the box and nodded, "It's perfect for your sister's room. Good eye baby." He ruffled Tristan's hair. "Let's go find your Daddy. I think we have enough for now."

The two of them went to look for the pregnant Winchester. They found Sam looking at paints. He had an armful of baby clothes and a diaper bag hung from his shoulder.

"Hey Sammy, what did you find?" Dean eyed the clothes. "Please tell me there're no fru fru outfits there."

Sam laughed, "Dean you do know she's a _girl_ right? Girls wear dresses and cute little outfits."

"I know that she's a girl Sammy, but that don't mean that she's gonna be dressed like a friggin' doll all the time. She can wear jeans with a cute top or even better, one with AC/DC on it." Dean argued.

Sam shook his head, "Our daughter is going to wear dresses sometimes and also jeans. They have a bunch of different outfits for them. Look at the clothes I found." He handed his brother the outfits and put the diaper bag in the cart. "They didn't have one of fairies, but this pink and light green one looked nice." He smiled down at Tristan.

"I's found stuff for Sister." He smiled brightly at his father.

"You did? Like what?" He took a good look at the shopping cart. "Wow you guys found a lot."

"Okay, these outfits are Dean approved. Just not so much pink next time."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever Dean, now help me pick out the paint."

"Okay." He looked at the items in the cart. "Well the majority of this stuff is light green, light blue, purple, and pink."

"I guess we could use those colors. Maybe we could paint each wall a different color?"

"That sounds good."

The guys looked for the colors they needed. There were many brands to choose from, but they found one that they liked.

After they paid for their purchases Tristan asked if they could stop at Burger King for lunch. Sam was also hungry so Dean stopped at the fast-food restaurant.

"Daddy can we's go to the park?" Tristan took a bite of his chicken tenders.

"Sorry little guy, but we're working on your sister's room today." Sam dipped a couple of fries into his chocolate shake. "While your Daddy De paints the room you and me can play outside for a while. You wanna do that?"

The little boy really wanted to go to the park, but nodded, "O-kie."

Dean noticed his son's put upon face. He decided to cheer him up a bit, "Hey I wanna play outside too!" He mock pouted.

Sam and Tristan laughed at Dean, "You can't play with us De, you gotta paint."

"No fair." Mock pout still in place.

Tristan giggled, "Daddy De yous can play after yous finish paintin'."

Dean pulled Tristan into his lap and tickled him, "Is that so?" Dean laughed as his son squirmed and giggled louder.

Sam looked at his two boys and smiled. He loved how close Dean and Tristan were. The interaction between them was what had been missing all those years that they had been apart.

Sam grinned, "C'mon _children_ let's go home." He laughed at the look his brother gave him. "Don't even try to say anything."

Dean just stuck his tongue out and threw their trash away, "'Kay let's go."

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	11. Winchester Wedding

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I am finally able to update!! I'm so extremely sorry that it took me so loooooooong. RL was kicking my butt for a while, but I am now completely done with school and can focus on this.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Winchester Wedding**

It was the morning of Sam and Dean's wedding. Dean had barely gotten any sleep, he had watched his brother sleep for most of the night. He knew he needed to rest, but he was nervous. He was getting married, all his family and friends were going to be there to witness it. By the end of the night Dean managed to get four hours of sleep.

Sam was the first to wake. He smiled up at Dean, "Wake up baby." He kissed his cheek.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, "Mmm…mornin' Sammy." He was still groggy, but managed to smile down at his brother.

He curled himself more around Dean, "We're getting married today."

"I know. I barely got any sleep just thinking about today."

"You nervous too?"

"Yeah. We're gonna stand in front of everybody and be spilling out feelings out in front of them. That's so not me, but…for you I'll gladly do it." He gave Sam a passionate kiss.

Sam's face looked flushed after he was kissed, "I feel like I have a million butterflies in my stomach and no it's not the baby kicking."

Dean placed his hand on Sam's swollen tummy and smiled, "She is kicking though. Morning sweetheart."

"Good morning baby girl." He rubbed the side of his belly. "We'll be seeing you in two months."

They spent a little more time in bed until Missouri knocked on their door.

"Boys there's a little guy out here that wants to say good mornin' to his Daddies."

Dean laughed as he got out of bed. He unlocked the door, "Mornin' Missouri. Hey champ." He lifted his son into his arms when he held his arms out.

"Mornin' Daddy De." Tristan wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him.

"Mornin' baby." He kissed his cheek.

"I'll be downstairs makin' breakfast." Missouri smiled as she walked away.

Dean closed the door behind him and carried Tristan to the bed. Sam held his arms out for Tristan. Dean put him down on the bed, where the little boy went straight to Sam.

"Morning Peanut." Sam wrapped his arms around Tristan, blew a raspberry on his neck, and tickled him.

Tristan giggled and tried to pull away from Sam, "Daddy no, stop." He squealed "Daddy D-De h-help!"

Dean just sat on the bed and watched his future husband and son play together. He laughed when Tristan called out for his help.

"What is it champ, you want me to get Daddy off you?"

"Uh huh!" Tristan still giggled.

Dean decided to help his little boy out and began his own tickle attack on Sam.

"Hey no fair!" Sam let go of Tristan to protect himself from Dean.

Tristan joined Dean in tickling Sam. The pregnant man couldn't move easily with his belly in the way. Sam's giggles and squeals were high and loud. He would deny them later.

"Daddy turning red." Tristan giggled.

Dean laughed and nodded, "Okay let's give Daddy a break."

Both father and son stopped tickling Sam, much to his relief. All of them sat back to catch their breaths.

"You tickle monsters." Sam grabbed a grinning Tristan and sat him on his lap. He hugged him and smiled. "Did you sleep good last night? No nightmares?"

Ever since the previous month Tristan had been plagued with nightmares again. The guys didn't know what had triggered their son's memory. It had, had them worried. When the nightmares were really bad the little boy slept with his parents. Tristan became withdrawn and wouldn't want to talk about the nightmares or about anything at all. The boys decided to take Tristan to his Grandpa Bob's house. They had told Bobby what had been going on. Their friend told them to head straight to his place to give his grandson a change of environment. Sam and Dean didn't hesitate to pack their bags and head over to Bobby's place.

Bobby noticed the difference in Tristan as soon as he saw him. The little boy didn't run up to him like he always did, he barely smiled at him. That same day Bobby sat alone with him and asked him about his nightmares, Tristan shook his head and said nothing.

On the third day at Bobby's, Tristan finally opened up about his nightmares. He and Bobby were outside sitting on the porch swing. The little boy told his grandfather about all of his nightmares in between sobs. He could barely control himself when he spoke of the worse ones. Bobby wrapped his arm around the small shoulders and cuddled him to his side. Tristan explained that in his nightmare the mean lady and man killed his Daddy, Daddy De, and Unky Ash. Holding back his own tears Bobby calmly explained that Jo was never ever going to come back and hurt anybody ever again. Also that Gordon was very sorry about what he had done and that he was one of his parents' friends now. Tristan had looked into Bobby's eyes to see if there was a hint of a lie, when he found none he finally smiled brightly.

All the adults in the house were relieved. Bobby hadn't needed to tell the brothers about what Tristan had said, for the guys had been listening from the open doorway the entire time. By the end of the day Tristan was back to his normal bouncy self.

"I's had happy dweams, no more nighmaires." He smiled.

Sam smiled back, "That makes me very happy to hear Peanut."

Dean got up from the bed, "C'mon guys, let's head downstairs before Missouri threatens us with her wooden spoon again."

The Winchesters brushed their teeth then headed downstairs to eat the huge delicious breakfast that Missouri had prepared for them. Dean and Tristan ignored Sam's crazy combinations. Missouri laughed at the two of them while Sam looked confused.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

After breakfast Missouri had kicked Dean out of the house and to the hotel everyone else was staying at. For once in their lives the guys decided to splurge a little and stay at an upscale hotel, not the cheap ones they had stayed at when they were growing up and hunted. The Marriott was nice, Dean booked the honeymoon suite for him and Sam. He hadn't been in the room yet. The manager let him know that the room was ready for later that night and had everything he had asked for.

Dean entered Bobby's room with his key, "Hey Bobby."

"Hey Dean." Bobby walked out of the bathroom. "Ready for today?"

Dean smiled nervously, "About as ready as I'm gonna be…I never thought that I'd ever get married you know. I never thought I would still be alive today, what with hunting."

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder, "I know son, but for once something went right for you Winchesters. I think that rotten luck you guys had lasted until we defeated the Demon."

Dean smiled, "It seems that way, I don't want to jinx it though.

He nodded, "Okay. Go on, take a shower and start gettin' ready."

All the guests along with Dean arrived at the small park where the wedding was to take place. Dean smiled knowing that his parents had gotten married there also. There was a gazebo in the middle of the park. Ellen, Ashley, and Stacey had decorated the area earlier that morning. Bobby and Ash had set the chairs. All the decorations were a mixture of blues and greens. Dean loved how it all turned out, it was better than he could imagine.

Bobby's friend, Pastor Jerry walked up to Dean and smiled, "So are you boys going to say your own vows?"

Dean smiled back nervously, "Yeah, we wrote a little something for each other."

Pastor Jerry clapped him on the shoulder as he had sensed Dean's nervousness, "You're going to be fine young man. Once you see Sam all the nerves will go away."

"I hope so, I'm dying to see him." He took a deep breath.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Back at Missouri's house, Sam's nerves were getting the best of him. His hormones were also on the fritz which didn't help the situation. Tristan could only watch his father from the bed.

"Daddy you okie?" He looked at Sam wide-eyed.

Sam turned to look at him, "Yeah baby I'm fine. I'm just nervous about today."

"Why you nn-ne-nerwous?"

Sam sat down next to his son and placed an arm around his small shoulders, "Today is very important for Daddy and I. It's normal to feel nervous. Remember that you were like that when you were meeting your Daddy De for the first time." He smiled.

"Oh okie." He was still a little confused, but let it go.

Missouri laughed as she walked in, "Don't worry Tristan, your Daddy is going to be okay as soon as he sees your other Daddy."

Bobby had already arrived at Missouri's house by the time Sam, Tristan, and Missouri were ready to go. Sam was still nervous, but somehow his little girl's kicks had calmed him down some. Bobby smiled when he saw Sam all dressed in his tux. In an uncharacteristic move he pulled Sam in for a hug.

"Johnny would've been proud today. I even think that he would've cried for the first time in years." He chuckled.

Sam couldn't help but laugh even as his eyes got watery, "I would've loved to see that…I wish he would've been able to be here."

"We all do sweetie, but you know that your parents are watchin' over you and your growing family." Missouri said as she handed Tristan his bear.

"We have a small table set up with two candles and a framed picture of Dad and Mom. Peanut picked it out." Sam smiled down at his son.

"I think it's time that we head to the park now, Dean's really anxious." Bobby led them out the door. "You three have everything?"

The three of them nodded. Tristan stayed by Sam's side, even in the car. Dean had let Bobby borrow the Impala since his grandson's carseat was already hooked up there.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Everyone at the park were seated and waiting for the second groom to arrive. Ash had Dean taking a couple of deep breaths. Stacey stood to the side and laughed at Dean. She rubbed her small baby bump. At three months her bump was bigger than Sam's had been. She had wondered if there was more than one baby in there, but her sister assured her that there was only one baby, that it was just big.

"Dean calm down man." Ash chuckled.

"I am calm!" Dean kept taking deep breaths.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes. "C'mon _you_ were tellin' me that I had to relax when I was gettin' married."

"I know, but I can't help it! I…"

Whatever Dean was about to say died off on his lips when he heard the roar of the Impala. He watched in awe as his soon-to-be husband and son got out of his baby. Missouri handed Tristan the light blue pillow with the rings. Bobby helped Sam gain his balance.

"He looks beautiful." Dean whispered.

Ash and Pastor Jerry grinned when they heard Dean's declaration. They stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt Dean's gaze.

All the guests stood and looked back at Sam, Tristan, and Bobby. Missouri had joined Ellen at the front row.

Tristan was first to walk down the aisle. The little boy smiled as he made his way to his older father. Dean smiled back just as brightly.

He hugged his son when he got to the front, "Hey baby boy." He kissed his forehead.

"I gots the wings Daddy De, see!" He held up the pillow for Dean to see.

Dean chuckled and nodded. Tristan smiled again then went to stand in front of his Uncle Ash. All the guests had awed when Tristan had walked down the aisle.

Now everyone's attention was on Sam and Bobby. He held out his arm for Sam to take. Sam's eyes filled with tears as he linked his arm with Bobby's, they slowly walked down the aisle. All the women had tears rolling down their cheeks, some of the men did too, like Mike and Alex.

Sam's attention was towards Dean at the front. His brother looked handsome in his tuxedo. At first Dean didn't want to go all out, but one look of Sam's puppy eyes and he caved. Sam was glad that his brother couldn't resist them.

Dean couldn't look away. His eyes could only focus on Sam. It was like if everybody had disappeared except for him and Sam. The lady had done an amazing job with Sam's tux. It hugged him in all the right places. Even with the baby belly it looked perfect.

Once at the front Bobby gave both guys a hug, "Love you boys." He stood to the other side of Sam.

The whole ceremony went by fast. Surprisingly for Dean his vows came out smoothly. Tears had rolled down their cheeks and more than once had leaned over to wipe each others' tears. Both guys realized they had nothing to be worried about. When Pastor Jerry pronounced them married and they shared their first kiss, the guests clapped and cheered loudly. Tristan ran up to his parents. Dean leaned down and picked the little boy up. Tristan kissed both of his fathers.

"Yous maiwied!" He giggled.

The brothers laughed, "Finally."

After everyone had congratulated the newly married couple Sam announced that the reception was going to be at one of the ballrooms at the Marriott.

Dean adjusted Tristan on his hip and held one of Sam's hands, "We'll meet up with ya'll at the hotel, you just go ahead."

Bobby returned Dean his car keys and followed his friend Jerry to his car. He knew what the family was going to do.

"C'mon Sammy." Dean led them to the front where the small table was at.

Sam pulled two chairs from the front of the table, "I love that picture of them." He sat down on one of the chairs while Dean sat on the other with Tristan on his lap.

"I didn't even know that Bobby had that picture." Dean grabbed the frame.

Sam smiled, "I gave him the box with all the pictures that Jenny found at our old house. I had forgotten about it till Bobby mentioned it."

"I totally forgot about that too."

"He gave the box to Peanut so he could pick the picture and so he could see more pictures of all of us."

"Granma an' Granpa happy hea." Tristan smiled down at the picture.

"Yeah they do champ. This was before either me and your Daddy were born. I think even before they were married." Dean kissed the top of Tristan's head.

Sam took the picture from Dean, "I really wish they would've been able to be here. I mean I know they're watching over us, but I just…" He teared up.

"I know baby." Dean took Sam's hand in his and kissed it. He too had tears threatening to fall. "I wished for the same thing."

"Daddies miss Granma an' Granpa?" Tristan frowned at his parents' sad faces.

Dean wiped his and Sam's tears, "Yeah baby boy, we miss our Mom and Dad. Our Mom went to heaven when we were very little. I was your age and Sammy was six months. Our Dad went to heaven a couple of years ago. But like Daddy said, they're watchin' over us." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Tristan wiped it off, "Yous have picature."

"I thought you wanted it for your room?" Dean ran his fingers through Tristan's hair.

"I's wants yous and Daddy to put in your room." He rested his head on Dean's chest.

"Thank you Peanut." Sam leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we should be heading for our reception now. Everyone must be wondering what's takin' us so long." Dean got up from his chair.

"Yeah let's go." Dean helped Sam stand up.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Bobby let the guests know that Sam, Dean, and Tristan needed a moment for themselves. Everyone helped Rachel and Adam set up the food that she had prepared. The hotel had already set up the tables and chairs. The DJ was set and ready to play music. The ballroom was decorated with blues and greens, all the way down to the centerpieces. Now all that was left was for the newlyweds to arrive.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam and Dean made a pit-stop at Missouri's house to get a pair of clothes for Tristan just in case his suit became uncomfortable.

"About time boys." Bobby waited for the three of them in the hallway outside the ballroom.

"Sorry Bobby we stopped at Missouri's for a bit." Dean looked at the closed door.

"It's alright. Ya'll ready to go inside?" He smiled.

Three heads nodded, Bobby opened the door. Sam and Dean's eyes went wide when they took a good look of the room. Bobby walked inside first with Tristan, the boys followed, stunned. They were shaken from their shock when Adam announced their presence with the DJ's microphone. The brothers' smiles were blinding. Sam had tears in his eyes, Dean squeezed his hand.

"Wow it looks amazing!"

"You guys did an awesome job." Dean led his husband to Ellen and Missouri.

The two of them hugged the two women. It had been the two of them that had told the employees that decorated the room about what went where. Both women had also paid for the decorations and the cake as a wedding gift. The boys were very grateful for everything that they had done. Not to mention Rachel who had cooked all the food with the help of her husband. The newlyweds planned on getting all of them something on their honeymoon trip.

"Thank you so much for everything, ya'll really didn't have to go through all the trouble." Happy tears ran down Sam's cheeks. He was totally going to blame the hormones with all the crying he'd done.

The couple was told that they deserved all of what they were seeing. Ellen and Missouri had an added meaning that the boys understood.

The DJ told the guys to head to the dance floor so they could have their first dance as a married couple. As soon as they were in the middle the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain started to play.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's swollen waist and pulled him close. Sam wrapped his around Dean's neck and rested his head against his brother's. They swayed to the beat of the song. Dean twirled Sam a couple of times, which made everyone including Sam laugh.

"De, I'm not a girl. You don't gotta spin me around." Sam laughed.

"I know, but I felt like it." Dean leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Sam raised a brow then grinned. Out of nowhere he twirled Dean, whom sputtered as everyone laughed at him.

Sam smiled innocently and gave Dean a kiss on the nose, "I just felt like it."

He mock glared, "Mhmm."

The rest of the dance didn't have any more spins. The couple shared a couple of kisses before Tristan stepped in. Dean danced with him while Sam paired up with Ellen.

"Those two look more and more alike everyday." Ellen inclined her head towards Tristan and Dean.

Sam smiled, "Yeah except for the hair. Peanut hates getting it cut, even if it's only for a trim."

She laughed, "Just like you when ya' were little. I did notice that his personality is a mix of the two of ya'."

"Yeah."

During the reception Sam had to sit down once in a while. Dean would get him whatever he wanted, even his crazy cravings. Tristan sat next to Sam and talked to his little sister about everything that happened that day so far.

After eating from the Italian themed buffet there was some more dancing until the newlyweds decided to cut the wedding cake. Sam had three pieces while Dean had two. They helped Tristan eat his, they didn't want him to mess up his clothes. Lastly they took pictures with everybody.

"Well we should be heading up to our room now. We have an early flight tomorrow." Dean helped Sam up from his chair.

"That's what they all say." Ash grinned.

Sam blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhmm. Go on ya' crazy kids, have an awesome honeymoon." Ash and Stacey gave each of them a hug.

Everyone else made jabs at the guys, but wished them a happy honeymoon. Tristan didn't want to let them go. He knew his parents were going to be gone for a couple of days, but he didn't want them to go.

"Daddy nooo!" Tristan tightened his arms around Sam's neck.

"But baby you're gonna be staying with your Grandpa. You love staying with him." Sam encouraged.

"But yous an' Daddy De there."

Dean rubbed his back, "C'mon buddy you're gonna have a blast with Grandpa Bob. I bet you won't even miss us 'cause you'll be having so much fun."

The little boy shook his head and cried, "Pwease no weave me!"

Sam teared up as he heard his son's distress. He kissed the side of his head, "Hey how about in the morning we have breakfast with you. It'll be a little early, but you'll get to be with us for a while."

Tristan sniffled and stayed quiet. He buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck.

Bobby walked up to them, "Hey TJ I have some surprises for ya' back home. I even brought ya' one, it's up in my room. Let's go get it."

"Ya' heard that Peanut? Grandpa Bob gotcha somethin'. Go with him now and we'll see you tomorrow morning." Dean hated that his son was so upset.

Tristan finally looked up at Dean, "Yous come back?"

Dean smiled, "Of course we're coming back baby. We're only going to be gone for seven days."

Tristan didn't want to, but finally nodded, "O-okies."

Sam and Dean smiled, "Be good Peanut." They took turns giving hugs and kisses.

The little boy went willingly to Bobby. He layed his head on his grandfather's shoulder and watched his parents walk out. Bobby rubbed his back to soothe him.

"Are ya' tired TJ? You wanna go get some sleep?"

"Teddy." He pouted.

"Here ya' go sweetie." Ellen handed him his bear.

Bobby excused himself and left with a sleepy Tristan in his arms. He knew that his grandson had never been away from Sam and Dean for more than a couple of hours, especially from Sam. It was going to be hard for a while, but he planned on having him distracted.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean slowly led Sam to their room. Both of them hadn't thought of how hard their leaving was going to be for their son. They knew the first few days would be tough for all of them. They didn't like that they were going to be away from Tristan for a week.

"Dean, are you sure we should be away for a whole week? I…I just…Tristan's upset and we've never been away from him ever." Sam leaned against Dean as they walked.

Dean sighed sadly, "I know, I hate seeing him like that, but he's gotta get used to it. Sometimes he won't be able to come with us places and the only person I really trust with him is Bobby. They're going to be fine." He assured.

"How are you so calm?"

"I'm not. I'm freaking out, but we can't do anything about it. At least we get to spend time with him tomorrow before we have to leave."

"I know." Sam pouted.

The two stopped in front of their door, "Okay I have some surprises for ya' in here. I think it'll help cheer us up." Dean grinned.

He smiled, "Well let's get in there."

"Hmm should I carry you over the threshold?" Dean grinned cheekily up at his husband.

Sam stepped back and shook his head, "Uh uh De, there's no way you're carrying me. One, it would look ridiculous. Two, you'll throw your back out, I'm a whale."

"You're not a whale, I'm going to carry ya' Sammy." He unlocked the door and walked up to Sam.

"No Dean c'mon."

Sam's pleas fell on deaf ears. Dean picked him up bridal style and walked them into their room.

Sam laughed, "You're crazy big brother." He kissed his brother.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." Dean kissed him back and carefully placed him back on the ground.

Sam looked around the room. The lights were dimmed, white rose petals were scattered on the bed, and a tray of chocolate covered desserts rested at the foot of the bed. He turned to look at his brother, happy tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You did all this for me?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, "Yeah baby boy, plus I figured that the only way you'll get me to eat fruit is with a little something on it." He pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm…I think we should save the treats for later." He smirked and placed the tray on the empty table.

"Really? What do you have in mind for now?"

Sam pretended to think about it, "Well I was thinking that I could give ya' a blowjob and then you could make love to me. How does that sound?"

Dean sauntered up to him, "That." He kissed him. "Sounds." Another one. "Awesome."

Slowly they took each others' clothes off. Every piece of skin that was revealed was nipped, sucked, and kissed. Dean gently layed Sam on the bed, he layed down next to him. He massaged the baby bump a little then leaned down and kissed him.

After a few minutes Sam pushed Dean until he layed on his back. He hovered over him and smiled.

"Love you De." He leaned down and kissed Dean on the cheeks, tip of his nose, and lips. He moved down to his neck; licked and sucked a bruise there.

Dean grabbed Sam's head and pulled him down for a real kiss, "I love you too Sammy."

Sam kissed him again then kept his trajectory down his husband's body. He bumped his chin with the tip of Dean's cock that was already curved towards his flat muscled stomach and leaking. He jerked it a few times then licked the beads of precome from the slit.

"Sammy…" Dean moaned.

"You taste so good baby." Sam relaxed his throat and deep throated him.

"Fuck Sam!…Baby that-feels so…good." He bucked his hips. Sam pinned him down. Dean fisted Sam's brown locks while he sucked him down.

Dean gripped the sheets tightly, "S-sammy stop…Wanna c-come inside you." Dean pulled Sam away from his groin. "C'mere." He panted.

Sam got off Dean and layed down on his side, his back faced Dean, "Like this De, c'mon need you." He looked over his shoulder.

Dean sprung into action. He got the lube from his duffle then got back into the bed. He kissed Sam on the shoulder and popped the cap from the tube of lube.

"Lift your leg a little Sammy." Dean helped him pull it up until his tummy wouldn't let him move it up anymore.

After spreading some lube on his fingers, Dean got to work at loosening Sam's hole and making room for his girth. Sam's moans and pleads turned him on even more until he just had to be inside his little brother. He positioned himself behind Sam and bit his shoulder as he pushed his cock into him. Sam keened with pleasure mixed with the pain of Dean pushing into him.

"N-not gonna…last Sammy." Dean thrust in hitting Sam's prostate with every thrust trying to get him close to edge like he was.

Sam pushed back against Dean, "Harder D-De…a-almost there…" He gasped. "T-touch me."

Dean reached over and grasped Sam's leaking cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts, "Come with me baby."

Dean came inside Sam first after a couple of thrusts, Sam followed a few seconds later. He turned his head, reached back, and pulled Dean down for a heated kiss.

Dean took his come soaked hand and licked it clean as he looked at Sam, "Yum."

Sam groaned, "You're trying to kill me." He kissed Dean and tasted himself as he slipped his tongue inside Dean's mouth.

He pulled back, "Who's trying to kill who?"

Dean gently pulled out and layed back, Sam rolled over until he was curled around him. No words were said, they just held each other, content to be in each others' arms. Though the silence ended when Sam's stomach rumbled.

Dean chuckled, "I guess it's time for those snacks now."

Sam nodded, "Yup."

Dean got up from the bed and got the tray of sweets. Sam laughed at him when he noticed his husband's back.

"What's so funny Sammy?" He sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

Sam kept laughing as he did the same, "Your back is full of rose petals." He grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm delicious."

"Ha ha. Yours must be too." Dean ate a chocolate covered marshmallow.

He shrugged, "We'll wash them off later. Hey I thought you were going to eat fruit?"

"I will, but I wanted to taste the marshmallows first."

Sam grabbed another strawberry, but fed it to Dean, "It tastes good right?"

He nodded, "Okay anytime you want me to eat fruits just dip them in chocolate first and I'll definitely eat them." He grinned.

Sam chuckled, "Good to know." He rubbed his tummy when he felt his daughter kick. "Looks like someone's awake again.

Dean placed his hand where Sam's was and laughed, "I bet she was hungry or wanting some of our attention." He leaned down and kissed where the little girl kicked. "Hey Jellybean."

Sam quirked a brow, "Jellybean?"

Dean blushed, "Well yeah…I mean since she doesn't have a name yet and we call Tris, Peanut. I guess I thought she could have a nickname…"

He smiled brightly and kissed Dean, "I love it, it's cute. Speaking of names, let's think of some potential ones."

Dean layed his head on Sam's shoulder, "We'll each say one, you start."

"Arrianna."

"Destinye."

"Kaylin."

"Stephanie."

"Adrienne."

"Jinnexy."

"I really like some of those. We gotta narrow them down."

"Me too." Dean placed the tray on the floor then layed a hand on Sam's belly. "We should tell Peanut those names and see which ones he likes too. I want him to have a say at picking his sister's name."

Sam smiled, "It sounds like a great idea." He yawned.

Dean smiled back, "Let's get some sleep, we really do have to be up early."

"Well tell Jellybean a bedtime story 'cause it doesn't feel like she's going to sleep anytime soon."

The two of them cuddled under the covers and Dean began his story.

TBC...

* * *

So what do you guys think?


	12. Romance and Mickey Mouse?

**A/N:** Hey guys here's the next chapter, I finished this one way faster than the previous one so cookie for me lol. I would've posted sooner, but I was in Vancouver for the Supernatural convention there and also went sightseeing. The place is beautiful, we were staying right across from the church where they filmed the episode Houses of the Holy from second season.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Romance and Mickey Mouse???**

The newlyweds woke up at five in the morning. They had to take a shower and didn't want it to be rushed.

"I'm still tired." Sam yawned as he leaned against the tiled wall in the shower stall.

"Me too, but you can sleep in the plane." Dean washed himself first then took his time as he washed Sam.

"Okay as nice as it was having those rose petals decorating the bed, it wasn't fun having them stuck all over." He looked down at the mess of petals on the floor.

"I hear ya'."

After their shower Sam called Bobby and told him to meet up with them at the restaurant downstairs. Sam smiled when he heard Tristan in the background.

"I guess you won't have to wake Peanut."

Bobby chuckled, "The little tyke's been awake for the past hour. He's been afraid that you boys are goin' to leave without sayin' goodbye."

"Okay instead of meeting downstairs, we'll be at your room soon."

"'Kay." Bobby told Tristan what Sam had said. The little boy jumped up and down.

Sam relayed Dean what Bobby had told him about Tristan. Dean sighed sadly. It was going to be harder to leave than he thought. 'Bobby's going to have his hands full.' He thought. The two of them hurried to get dressed and packed.

Bobby and Tristan waited for the brothers with the door open. The little boy kept asking his grandfather when his dads were coming. At the same time he played with the toy car Bobby had surprised him with.

"Peanut ready for breakfast?" Dean kneeled down.

"Daddy De!" Tristan ran into Dean's open arms.

"See I told ya' we were comin' to see you." He lifted his son into his arms as he stood up.

"Hungwy." He patted his rumbling tummy.

The three adults laughed, "Okay you little bottomless pit."

Dean and Tristan led the way to the elevator, Sam followed. Bobby went back into the room to get Tristan's bear. The two of them were going to drop off Sam and Dean at the airport and he knew his grandson was going to freak out a little.

"I's wanna go." Tristan had a bite of pancake.

"Peanut we can't take you with us." Sam ruffled his hair.

"But…" He pouted.

"And who's gonna keep Grandpa company? You don't want him to be all alone do ya'?" Sam continued.

Tristan leaned down, "Nooo." He mumbled.

Sam reached over and sat him on his lap, "It's only going to be for a few days baby. You're going to be doing so many things with your Grandpa in those days.

"We're also going to call you." Dean added. "And you can call us whenever."

"O-kie." He still looked put-upon.

Sam rubbed his back, "We gotta go soon Peanut." He whispered.

The little boy stuck his thumb in his mouth and cuddled against his daddy. Both Bobby and Dean wondered how loud Tristan's cries were going to be at the airport.

Sam paid for the breakfast while Dean and Bobby packed their stuff in the trunk and strapped Tristan into his seat. Dean was leaving his Baby (Impala) in Bobby's care. He trusted his friend-turned-father-figure with all of his loves. He did start getting nervous as they neared the airport. Sam reached over and massaged the nape of Dean's neck when he noticed the tight grip he had on the steering wheel. Dean's grip loosened minimally. Bobby tried not to laugh, he wondered how Dean was going to last a couple of hours stuck in a plane.

"Everything's going to be fine Dean." Bobby assured the young man that had become like a son to him along with his brother.

"I…I know…" He took a deep breath.

When it was time to say goodbye Tristan still didn't want his parents to leave. Sam and Dean had to force themselves to let go and walk away from him or they would miss their flight. Bobby hugged the guys and held Tristan in his arms as they sadly walked away.

"They'll be back baby boy." He bounced Tristan a little.

"I's. Wants. Daddies!" He sobbed and held his arms out in the direction Sam and Dean had gone.

"Shh little guy, you're goin' to make yourself sick." Bobby rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head a couple of times.

Tristan hid his face in the crook of Bobby's neck and cried. Bobby opened the passenger door and placed him in his car seat.

"We're gonna head to my house after we say goodbye to your Aunt Missouri and Aunt Ellen, okay buddy?" Bobby wiped Tristan's tears and smiled.

Tristan's sobs quieted down to sniffles as they neared Missouri's. The little boy held his bear and sucked his thumb for comfort. The occasional hiccup could be heard.

Missouri and Ellen were already waiting outside when Bobby pulled up. Tristan hid his face behind his Teddy when Bobby carried him over to where his Aunts were standing.

"Oh don't you cry so little one, you're going to have a great time with your Grandfather." Missouri smiled.

Tristan shook his head, fresh tears made their appearance, "I's wants Daddies." He whispered.

Ellen moved the bear out of the way a little and wiped the tears, "Your Dads wouldn't want ya' to be sad right?" She waited till he nodded. "Okay then sweetheart, dry those eyes and cheer up." She smiled.

"We're gonna head home now. Maybe he'll feel better when he's somewhere familiar."

"That will probably help. Oh and remember I'll be visiting in a few days." Ellen reminded.

Bobby looked at Tristan, "Ya' heard that TJ? Your Aunt's gonna visit us." Tristan gave a small smile then layed his head on his shoulder.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam and Dean waited for their flight to start boarding. Dean's leg bounced so much that Sam had to put his hand on it to stop it from moving.

"Dean you were in a plane a couple of years ago." Sam reminded.

Dean glared at him, "You do remember how that flight went right? We almost crashed and died."

Sam squeezed Dean's leg, "Yeah, but we didn't. This isn't a hunt, this is our honeymoon. We're going to be fine baby."

"'Kay. I'll just try to sleep in the plane and hope that the time will go by fast."

"I think I should've gotten you drunk." Sam quipped trying to make his husband laugh.

"I know it would've been easier to get me here." He gave a cheeky grin.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm worried about Peanut…Ever since he was born he's never been away from me."

Dean placed his hand over Sam's, "He's going to be okay baby, Bobby'll calm him down."

"He thought we weren't coming back." He layed his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I know, but now he knows we are. Plus he'll be calmer once we call. I don't want you worrying, it's not good for the baby." He gently patted the swollen stomach.

"Don't wake her." Sam smiled. "Okay I'll try to."

"That's all I ask." Dean grinned when he felt a kick against his hand.

"You woke Jellybean. Now she's mad at you." He grinned.

"No she's not, right sweetheart? You just wanted to play with Daddy."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "My kidneys were having a break from getting used as punching bags."

"Aww c'mon Sammy it can't be that bad…" Dean's mouth snapped shut. All he could think of was, 'Oops.'

Sam sat up straight and glared at his idiot of a husband, "Have you ever been pregnant?"

Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat when he heard the low voice, "No."

"Do you know what it feels like to have a baby growing inside you? Your skin stretching as she grows."

"No."

"Hmm…Then that means you can't possibly know what it feels like to have your insides be used like sports equipment!"

Dean's face turned a deep shade of red when he noticed that they had managed to get the attention of the people around them. Okay he knew he deserved Sam's blow out, but people were staring.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I…I just meant…"

"Don't try to backtrack now Dean Michael Winchester." Sam crossed his arms.

The women and a few men snickered at Sam's use of Dean's full name. The husbands didn't dare comment or they would also face the wrath of their spouses.

"I'm really, really sorry baby. I just meant that she had just woken up and couldn't have kicked that hard yet. Though I wouldn't know since I've never experienced that. Please forgive your very scared and not so sharp husband." Dean pleaded.

Sam still glared, but decided to forgive his brother, "Fine, but next time you won't get laid till after she's born." He leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss.

Dean looked at him wide-eyed and nodded, "Whatever you say Sammy."

Both looked up when they heard their flight number be called. Sam had their tickets in hand, Dean helped him to stand. He slowly followed behind Sam.

"Maybe I should've had a few shots of tequila."

Sam squeezed Dean's hand in support, "I'll be right beside you De."

"I…I know."

The flight to Orlando, Florida felt longer than it actually was. Dean couldn't fall asleep, every tremor had him opening his eyes and tensing up. Sam didn't get any sleep because he was worried about Dean. He did his best to calm him down. He even tried to distract him by talking about the baby. Dean was relieved when they finally touched down.

"We're alive." Dean practically rushed out of the plane.

Sam blushed, "Dean I told ya' we were going to be fine and don't say stuff like that."

"C'mon let's go get our stuff and we can go get our rental."

"Okay, okay Speedy Gonzalez, but can we go straight to the hotel please? I'm really tired." He was a bit behind Dean.

Dean frowned, "Sammy you feeling okay?"

"Yeah De, I'm fine. I'm just still tired from yesterday."

Dean nodded sympathetically and slowed down so his brother could catch up. He held out his hand for Sammy to take. In short time they got their luggage and had their rental ready to drive. Dean looked at the midnight blue Scion tC and scoffed.

"My Baby is so much better than this thing."

Sam chuckled, "Of course it is De."

Sam set up the GPS and were finally on their way to the hotel. He took a small nap on the way. Dean thought of all the places that he had planned to take his husband. Sam had no clue of his surprises. Dean usually hated to do research, but for this trip he was more than willing.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Bobby checked on Tristan every once in a while through the rearview mirror. The little guy had fallen asleep after an hour of driving. His face was still a little red and wet with tears. He hoped his grandson would be calmer when he woke from his nap. He knew his throat would be sore from all the screaming. Bobby expected a call from the boy's fathers soon. He planned on staying at a hotel for the night before continuing to his house.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean held Sam as he slept, he had just woken up from his nap. He knew he had to call Bobby soon, but didn't want to wake his little brother. Sleep was becoming rare for Sam as the baby got bigger. His feet and back were even more sore than they were two months ago.

Sam turned in Dean's arms. He nuzzled his brother's neck, "How long have you been awake?" He yawned, voice gruff with sleep.

Dean smiled and gave him a kiss, "Not long, but we should get up, I'm hungry and I know you are too. Plus we gotta call a certain surrogate father and four soon to be five year old."

He kissed Dean back and sat up with some struggle, "I hope Peanut's calmed down a bit."

Dean reached over and got his phone from the dresser, "I bet he has."

He looked for Bobby's name and hit call. Sam leaned against him, he pressed the speakerphone button.

"About time boy."

"Sorry Bobby, we just dropped when we got to our room." Dean replied.

Bobby chuckled, "How was the flight? Did ya' have to be sedated?"

"Ha, ha. Someone has jokes."

"Dean was fine till the end that he rushed out of the plane when we landed." Sam added.

Dean gently elbowed Sam, "Thanks Sammy, you're supposed to be backing me up."

Sam laughed at him, "So Bobby how's Peanut? Did he cry for a long time after we left?"

Bobby sighed, "He cried all the way to Missouri's. He fell asleep after we were on the road. We're at a hotel right now, I didn't wanna have him cooped up in the car all day."

"Is he awake now?" Sam hid the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, he's watching cartoons." He looked over at Tristan. "Hey TJ there's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you!" He grinned.

Tristan ran over to his grandfather, "Daddies?" He held his hands out for the phone.

"Here ya' go." He handed the phone to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peanut!" Both Sam and Dean chimed.

"Daddies!" He looked up at Bobby wide-eyed. "It's my Daddies, Granpa!"

The guys laughed, "Yeah baby it's us."

"How are ya' sweetheart?" Sam rubbed his tummy.

"Thwoat hurts. I's wanna be with yous." Tristan pouted.

"Did ya' cry a lot champ? Is that why your throat hurts?" Dean looked upset.

"Uh huh. Granpa gave me popckisles."

"Popsicles. You having fun with Grandpa?"

"Granpa sees toons with I's."

"Bobby, Mr. Tough Guy watching cartoons." Dean laughed loudly.

"Laugh it up Fairy. I know it was you that picked the theme of the nursery." Bobby smirked.

"Okay little boys calm down. Even Peanut is better well behaved than you guys."

Tristan giggled, "Bewave Daddy De an' Granpa." He waved his little finger at Bobby and the phone.

"Okay baby we'll be good. Now we have to go, but we'll call ya' tomorrow. Be good for Bobby little guy."

"O-kie, bye bye." He didn't want his parents to hang up yet. "Wuv yous and Sister."

Sam rubbed his tummy and smiled brightly, "We all love you too baby boy."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Four days later Sam woke Dean with a morning blowjob. At first Dean had thought that he was in the middle of a steamy dream, but when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see his little brother between his legs and cried out when he came unexpectedly at the sight.

"God Sammy that was awesome." He panted as he pulled Sam up for a kiss.

"Mmm glad you thought so." He smiled into the kiss.

"Want me to return the favor?" He gently pushed Sam to lay back.

"How about in the shower?" Sam grinned.

"Well what are ya' waitin' for. We have a busy day today." Dean got out of bed and helped Sam stand.

After their steamy shower and were getting dressed Sam wondered where he and Dean were going. His big brother had been surprising him everyday. Small gifts, dinners at nice restaurants.

"Hey De where're we going today?"

Dean grinned, "You'll see."

"Aww c'mon tell me." Sam pouted.

Dean chuckled, walked over, and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Nope, it's a surprise, I know you're gonna love it."

He smiled, "Okay…You've been surprising me with so much, you're making me feel bad."

"Why do you feel bad?"

"Cause you've done so much for me in this trip and I only got you a few small gifts."

Dean ran his hands up and down Sam's arms in a soothing manner, "And I loved your gifts, especially that new watch that I wanted. You deserve these gifts baby. I don't want you feeling bad." He smiled and gave him a kiss. "All I'm gonna say is put on something comfortable and sneakers."

He looked a little confused, but nodded, "Okay De."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Bobby found Tristan awake early that morning. The little boy usually liked to sleep in, but now that he had gotten a big surprise from his grandpa he'd wake up bright and early. Tristan still missed his parents and would get sad out of nowhere, but at least he didn't throw fits like the first two days. Bobby had also kept him distracted with small projects and silly games. It also helped that his parents called everyday.

"Imp c'mere." Tristan called the little black Labrador puppy over to him.

The puppy barked happily as she ran over to her friend. Tristan pulled the pup into his arms and hugged her.

"You pway with me." He set her down and rolled a tennis ball on the floor.

Impala barked at Tristan and chased the ball. The two played back and forth. The Lab rolled the ball with her nose back to the little boy, whom would take it and roll it away from him. Bobby watched the two of them while he looked at one of his books. He had laughed and shaken his head when Tristan had told him the name he wanted the puppy to have.

"Wait till Dean hears the name." He muttered. He put the book down and walked over to the playmates. "It's almost lunchtime TJ. I want ya' to go and wash-up while I go put Imp in her pen and prepare us some sandwiches."

"But Imp wan' eat with us." He cuddled the pup. Both Tristan and Imp gave the puppy eyes.

"Nice try kiddos, but she needs her rest. She's still a baby, plus it's time for your nap after lunch. You two can play later." He took the Lap from Tristan and pet her. "Go on TJ." He smiled.

"Okie Granpa." He got up from the floor and went to wash up.

Bobby placed Imp in her pen. He gave her some toys she could play with. He watched her for a few minutes before heading to the kitchen.

"Granpa I's cwean see!" Tristan walked over to Bobby and showed his hands.

"I see kiddo, I see." Bobby chuckled. He picked him up and sat him on his seat.

By the end of lunch Tristan's eyes were drooping. The Lab was already in dreamland, her little head resting on one of the stuffed toys. Bobby lifted Tristan into his arms and walked over to the living room. He rearranged the pillows and layed the sleepy boy on the couch. He got a small blanket and tucked him in. He then cleaned up in the kitchen and went back to researching.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam looked around his surroundings in awe. Dean's grin was about to become permanent at the rate he was going.

"Y-your surprise was Disney…"

"Yup. I remembered when we were little you always wanted to come here. It's about time that you got your wish." He pulled Sam down for a kiss.

Sam looked at him knowingly and smiled, "If I remember correctly you've always wanted to come too."

Dean blushed, "Y-yeah, but it was mostly you." He grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the entrance of Magic Kingdom. "Now let's head inside before the lines get too long."

"I won't be able to ride on everything." He handed his ticket to the employee.

"I know, but we'll still have fun and if you need to sit and rest tell me. I don't want you to exhaust yourself." Dean picked up a map of the park.

"Yeah De I know." Sam rolled his eyes.

The newlyweds were like the little children themselves, amazed by everything that they saw. Sam made Dean go on some of the rides even if he wasn't able to. They also took a lot of pictures so they could show everyone back home.

"Okay that ride was awesome!" Dean's smile was bright as he walked out of the Space Mountain ride.

Sam smiled, "I'm glad you liked." He looked at the map. "There's one called Splash Mountain that you can also go on. It's on the other side of the park."

"Is there something that we can ride together?" He sat down next to Sam on the bench.

Sam looked at the map again, "Well there's the It's a Small World ride and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Both of those are boat rides."

Hmm…Which one's closer?" He took the map from Sam. "Let's go to It's a Small World." He stood up.

After making the long line and going on the ride Dean walked out quiet. Sam tried really hard not to laugh.

"We should've gone to Pirates of the Caribbean. That was torture! I never wanna hear that song ever again in my life." Dean shook his head.

"C'mon De it wasn't that bad of a ride, it was cute." Sam patted his shoulder.

"Of course you would think it's cute. Please tell me that it's the baby hormones talking."

"Dean it was a nice ride."

"_Sammy_ the same annoying song played over and over and, and…"

"And nothin'. We should bring the kids when they're older. They'll love it." He rubbed his belly.

"You'll be going on it with them. I'm never getting on that torture device again." Dean crossed his arms and frowned.

"We'll see. One pout from Peanut and you'll cave and go on."

He stuck his tongue out, "No I won't. Now let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Sam rolled his eyes, but followed after his grumbling husband. He knew Dean would go on the ride in heartbeat if Tristan or their little girl would ask.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Tristan ran up to Ellen once she walked into the living room. Little Imp followed behind her friend.

"Aunty Ewen, yous hea!"

"Hey sweetheart." She lifted him up into her arms and gave him a big hug. "Hey Bobby, I see this little one is feelin' better."

Bobby chuckled, "Yeah. He does get upset once in a while, but Imp cheers him up."

"Imp?" Ellen raised a brow.

He coughed, "The pup's name is Impala. TJ picked the name not me."

She laughed, "Definitely Dean's son."

"At least I can get him to read without havin' to bribe him." He smirked.

She smiled down at Tristan who was playing with the puppy, "I see you have a new friend."

"Uh huh! She Impala." He hugged the puppy.

She kneeled down and pet the puppy, "That's such a pretty name, how did you come up with it?"

Tristan smiled brightly and answered like if it was obvious, "It's Daddy De's car. He say car is a girl an' Imp is a girl too an' she black."

"Your Daddy's gonna love it." Imp walked over and licked her hand. "You're such a cute little puppy, take care of TJ."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

By late afternoon Sam was exhausted. He had to sit down and rest more often. Dean as usual noticed. He grabbed the bag with Tristan and Bobby's gifts.

"Let's head back to the hotel baby. We did enough here today." He held out his hand.

Sam gratefully took it, "Are ya' sure De? We could stay longer if you want."

"Nah I'm good, you're tired and need your rest." He smiled.

They slowly made their way to the monorail that would take them to the exit and then to the parking lot.

"Did ya' enjoy yourself today Sammy?" Dean started the car.

"Yeah I had a great time, how about you?" Sam leaned against the door and faced Dean.

"Me too. I can't wait to bring the kids. We'll have to wait for Jellybean to be about four so she can enjoy the rides."

"We'll bring Bobby along too." Sam smiled. "Let him do something other than research and get us out of trouble."

"Okay, we'll get him a Mickey hat that he can wear ears and all." Dean chuckled.

Sam burst out laughing, "He'll shoot you with rocksalt!"

"Bobby loves me! He would wear it."

"No he wouldn't and you know it." Sam chuckled. "He does love you though."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

After Tristan was ready for bed he received his nightly phone call from his parents. Imp layed in her little bed by Tristan's. Bobby sat next to his grandson.

"Hi Daddies, miss yous."

"Hey Peanut." Sam and Dean greeted.

"Hey champ how was your day?"

"Fun. Aunty Ewen came hea' an' she pwayed with me. An' I' pwayed with Imp, but Granpa made us nap. He let us pway outside." Tristan chattered away telling his dads about his day.

The brothers smiled as they listened to their son. Only one thing had them confused. They didn't know who was Imp. As far as they knew Bobby didn't know other kids.

"Peanut who's Imp?" Sam asked.

"Granpa an' I's puppy. Her name is Impala." Imp looked up at Tristan when she heard her name.

"Bobby got a dog and you named her Impala?" Sam looked over at Dean in disbelief.

Dean on the other hand grinned, "That's my boy! What does she look like?"

"She a Labdoor, she black. Imp my fwiend."

Bobby had to stop the puppy from jumping on the bed when Tristan said her name again.

"You mean she's a Labrador and you named her after your Daddy's car because she's black?"

"Uh huh." He smiled into the phone.

"Cool baby boy. It's time for bed okay. We'll talk to you again tomorrow night."

"Okie night night Daddies an' Sister." He kissed the phone.

The guys were surprised that Tristan didn't extend or stall his goodnight, but figured it was because of the puppy, "Okay baby goodnight."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean laughed at the expression on Sam's face. His brother was still stuck on the name of Bobby's new puppy. He never thought that Tristan would come up with that name for anything. Dean sat in front of him and grinned.

"C'mon Sammy you can't be that surprised. Peanut's my son after all and he knows I love the Impala. He was bound to pick up something and Imp is a nice name for a dog."

Sam nodded, "I know, I just didn't expect it. I thought he would call it Pooh or something like that."

"Pooh is a boy name."

"Nah really. Though I would've named her Chevy, but that's just me." He shrugged.

Dean laughed, "Sammy you actually surprised me, I'm rubbin' off on ya'."

"Mhmm…Uh can you rub my feet? They're so swollen and sore from all the walking we did today."

Dean scooted back a little and placed Sam's feet on his lap, "Why didn't you tell me earlier, you would've been all relaxed by now."

Sam rolled his eyes, just layed back, and let his husband take care of him. He rubbed his belly every once in a while when he felt Jellybean kick.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Daddies comes home 'morrow!" Tristan excitedly told his friend.

Imp barked and ran around in happy circles as if she had understood every word the little boy had said. Bobby grinned as he watched them, he was going to miss having his grandson around everyday. He planned on visiting the boys more often as time for the baby's birth got nearer.

"Hey TJ ya' wanna help me fix a car?"

Tristan's eyes lit up, but then he looked down at Imp, "But Imp be by herself."

He chuckled, "She's comin' with us silly. She can run around while we work."

"'Mon Imp we's go outside."

"By the time we're done you're gonna be able to tell your Daddies what you learned."

Tristan clapped, "Daddy De showed me under h-hood."

"I bet he did. I'll teach ya' the names of some of the parts." He held out his hand for Tristan to take.

Bobby spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon fixing and teaching Tristan the parts of a car. The little boy learned fast though he had some trouble with some of the names. Dean was going to have a little helper soon.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam layed on the beach towel and let the sun hit his face. He had on a pair of navy blue swimtrunks and a white t-shirt. Dean had tried to convince him to take it off, but felt a little self conscious about his tummy. Sam practically drooled at the sight of his brother though. He only wore his black and red swimtrunks. The freckles that adorned his shoulders stood out more the longer he was in the sun.

"C'mon let's go for a swim." Dean sat up on his towel.

Sam looked at the water that looked good to cool off in and then back down at his belly, "I don't think it's a good idea, I'll probably get too tired. You go." He smiled.

"No, I want you to come with me. We won't swim we'll just relax in the water. It's too hot out here, even the sand is burning hot."

"'Kay that sounds good." He let his brother help him up.

As they walked over to the water Sam saw the parents that played with their children. It made him miss his little boy even more. By the look on Dean's face Sam knew he felt the same.

"We'll be back with him again tomorrow." Dean squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly.

"I know. He's probably driving Bobby nuts today." He chuckled.

"Bobby can handle him, he had practice with us years ago." Dean relaxed in the water.

"Yeah and back then he had to deal with your attitude." Sam dunked under the water for a second to cool down completely.

Dean sputtered, "My attitude? I did not have an attitude problem. If I remember correctly that was you."

"De you glared at Bobby whenever he would get near me. You also practically growled when he touched my shoulder. That is until you found that you could trust him."

"Well of course I was going to act that way. I didn't know him, but I also acted that way with everybody." He defended.

"Yeah I noticed." He smiled.

The two of them chilled in the water. Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam.

"So did ya' have fun this past week?"

"I did, it's been awesome. We definitely have to come back again." He leaned down and gave Dean a chaste kiss. "Did you have fun?"

He smiled, "Hell yeah I did, best honeymoon ever! It's so good to just have a vacation and not have to worry about spirits, werewolves, or other monsters."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm glad our kids won't have to go through that."

Dean hugged Sam tight, "No they won't and we'll make damn sure of it."

The boys spent the next few hours floating in the water and laying on the beach. Sam kept rubbing sun block on Dean. Sunburn wasn't fun and his brother was a pain when he was burned. Some beach goers would stop by and talk to the guys once they noticed the baby belly. Mostly it was elderly women and men telling them their stories of when they had their children. Dean proudly showed off pictures of Tristan that were in his phone.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Back in their room Sam pushed Dean on the bed and straddled him. Dean looked up at him and grinned.

"Takin' control Sammy." He licked his lips.

Sam looked at the movement and locked lips with his husband, "You love it when I do."

Dean ran his hands around Sam's back all the way down to his perky bottom, "Take your shirt off baby boy." He pushed Sam's shirt up.

Sam took his shirt off with Dean's help. He rubbed his husband's swollen belly lovingly. Sam smiled down at him and rocked his hips. Dean's hands left the belly, moved to Sam's hips, and squeezed.

"The maids are going to hate us tomorrow. We're gettin' sand everywhere." Dean tugged at Sam's trunks.

"At the moment I don't care, we'll leave them a nice tip." He got off Dean and took off his trunks. Once his were off he did the same to Dean's.

"C'mere baby." Dean held his hand out and stroked himself with the other.

Before heading back to the bed Sam grabbed the almost empty bottle of lube. He straddled Dean once more. He poured some lube on his hand and moved Dean's hand out of the way. He covered Dean's cock from base to tip with the lube and rubbed the excess on his hole.

"You're not gonna prepare yourself or are you still stretched out and wet for me from earlier?" Dean grinned.

"M'ready, just want you inside me already." Sam rose up a little.

Dean reached behind him and gently pushed two fingers inside to make sure his husband was ready for him, "So hot baby." He took a hold of his cock and let Sam guide himself onto it.

Dean let Sam set the pace. He thought of things to distract him as he bottomed out in Sam, he didn't want to come before he even got started. He waited for his brother to give the okay so he could move. Dean gave shallow thrusts as Sam rocked and did a swivel of his hips.

"God Dean…" He placed his hands on Dean's chest as leverage.

Both of their moans and pants got louder as Sam picked up the pace. Dean placed his feet flat on the bed so that he was able to pound into Sam's tight heat easier.

"Dean!" Sam came spectacularly across his and Dean's chest.

Dean helped him through the aftershocks of his orgasm before he resumed his thrusts. Sam helped bring Dean over the edge purposely tightening himself around the length.

"C'mon baby I wanna feel you come inside me." He moaned as Dean hit his prostate.

"So close Sammy…" He thrust harder, his moves becoming erratic.

"C'mon De fuck my tight little ass. Make me feel it…Fuck!" His prostate was being hit with every thrust. "Come De, now!"

Dean came with a shout of Sam's name. Sam came again as Dean's thrusts slowed down, both of them breathless. They kissed lazily as they caught their breaths. Sam led them to the bathroom for a long, warm bath once they untangled themselves from each other.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Daddies! Yous hea!" Tristan ran up to Sam and Dean as soon as he saw them walk through the front door.

"Hey Peanut!" Dean lifted him up into his arms and hugged him tight after spinning them around. "We missed ya' so much little guy."

Tristan kissed Dean's face all over, "No weave me again."

"We won't for a very, very, very long time." Dean assured. He passed him off to an anxious Sam.

"Hey baby boy." Sam did as Dean had done minus the spinning. "We brought ya' a couple of surprises.

Tristan snuggled against his father, "I's wanna see!"

"Soon, but first we're gonna talk with your Grandpa."

Dean looked down when he felt the puppy pawing at his boot, "So this must be Impala." He grinned at Bobby. He picked up the puppy and scratched her ears.

Bobby scratched the back of his neck, "That's all down to your son. He didn't have to think about it, he named her like nothing."

"That's my boy. He knows perfection when he sees it." Dean placed Imp back on the floor. "Thanks for taking care of him while we were gone."

"Hey it was no trouble for me. I got to spend time with him and he helped me with one of the cars." Bobby smiled proudly. "He catches on fast. He's gonna be a car lover I can tell."

Dean chuckled, "Sammy's gonna love that. Now he's definitely gonna sign up Jellybean for ballet."

Sam smacked his shoulder, "Only if she wants to."

The four spent the rest of the day catching up and showing pictures of the trip. Bobby and Tristan loved the gifts they had received. Tristan spent the day cuddled against Sam's belly. He talked to his sister whenever he felt her move. Imp rested on his lap the whole time, just listening to her friend.

TBC…

* * *

Let me know what you think. There's 3 more chapters left. :)


	13. Baby Shower and Fingerpainting

**A/N:** OMG!!! I actually finished this chapter really fast! Lol. I just wanted to thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I've gotten and not to worry. Just because I'm done with this story doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing about them. I have many ideas on continuing this series.

Also there's some readers that I wanna write back to:

Becci: Lol, everytime I go with my family to Disney they always make me and my sister go on Small World. I'm always like, "SERIOUSLY!" I'm happy you liked this chapter and thank you for your review. :) Don't worry I'll be continuing with more stories about them.

thomas s: Thank you! It makes me happy to hear that you loved them. I am doing one-shots and another sequel to continue this series. I also plan on writing some Sam/Dean fics that are not under this series. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Baby Shower and Fingerpainting**

Sam was at Benny's in one of the booths, Tristan colored next to him. Rachel noticed and walked up to them.

"Samuel Winchester what are ya' doin' here, you know you're on maternity leave." She chided.

"I brought Peanut here for breakfast, right baby?" He patted Tristan's head.

"Uh huh, we's borded and hungwy."

Rachel reached over and picked him up, "Your Daddy bein' good? He's not makin' himself tired?"

"Yea', he be sittin' all the time. Daddy De no let him cawwy me no more." He pouted.

Rachel smiled, "Aww he'll be able to carry ya' after your sister is born. Right now your Daddy's not allowed to carry anythin' heavier than an apple. You have to be Daddy's little helper. Can ya' do that?"

The little boy nodded, "Daddy De say that to me too."

"Good, you're bein' a great big brother already." She placed him on Sam's lap. "I'll see ya' guys later."

"Kay Rach." Sam smiled. "You ready to go to the park baby?" He placed Tristan on the floor and picked up the coloring book and crayons.

Tristan looked up at his pregnant father wide-eyed, "Daddy yous 'llowed to go to the park?"

Sam laughed and led them out of the diner after they said goodbye to everybody, "Peanut of course I'm allowed to go to the park. You're the one who's going to be playing, I'm gonna be watching you from the bench."

"But Daddy De say you 'posed to be restin'." He frowned as Sam buckled him up.

He sighed, "Don't worry about me baby, when I was pregnant with you I did more than I'm doing now. Also I'm not tiring myself, okay?"

"Okie Daddy."

Sam and Tristan had already been at the park half an hour when Alex plopped himself next to Sam.

"Hey Sam."

Sam smiled at him, "Hey Alex what's up?"

"Nothin', today's my day off and I was just walkin' around." He shrugged.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "And who sent ya' to check up on me?"

Alex looked sheepish, "Mike…He uh overheard ya' at Benny's and…"

"I just don't get why everyone is acting like I'm made of glass. When I was eight months pregnant with Tristan they didn't smother me so friggin' much." He shook his head.

"Yeah, but last time Dean wasn't here to recruit people for the cause. Your husband worries about ya' and likes to make sure you're okay at all times."

"He's taking it over the top again. I still have a month to go before I give birth. I'm gonna have to talk to him when he gets home."

"Just be easy on him, he's new to this."

"I know that's why I have to talk to him. He means well so I won't chew him out like last time." He smiled.

"Unky A!" Tristan ran up to Alex.

"Hey there Peanut." Alex picked him up and settled him on his lap. "You bein' good for Sam?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. He was tired of everybody asking him the same thing, "Yea' I's be good."

Sam and Alex bit the inside of their cheeks so they wouldn't laugh, "Well that's great little guy, go keep on playin'."

He squirmed until Alex let him down and ran back to the playground, "Bye!"

"You're the fourth person today that asks him that. He's well behaved and he knows it. Plus that's Dean's attitude shining through."

Alex chuckled, "Dean says that the attitude comes from you."

"Oh really? Actually I think it comes from both of us. We're both pretty stubborn." Sam grinned.

"I've noticed."

"So how are things with Mike?" He rubbed his belly.

Alex's smile was bright, "Things are great. I'm glad your hubby introduced us. He's everything I've been lookin' for in a guy. He actually believes in a serious relationship unlike my ex boyfriends."

"Mike is amazing. He was looking for the same thing as you, but I couldn't give him that."

"He told me about you two. He knew you really were in love with Dean even though you left. He said that he could see it in your eyes whenever you talked about him."

Sam looked down, "Yeah…I told him from the beginning that I still loved Dean. In the end he realized that even though I tried so hard to make it work between us, I just couldn't stop loving Dean."

Alex patted his shoulder, "I know and we're all happy that you and Dean could work it out."

Sam smiled then looked down at his watch, "We should get going. Peanut's nap is soon and I think I might take one also."

"Okay. It was nice talkin' to ya', we don't get moments like these a lot." He gave Sam a one-armed hug.

"We should do this again sometime." Sam smiled as he stood up with some struggle. "Peanut time to go!"

Tristan ran up to the adults. Sam craved to carry his son, but restrained himself. Alex hugged them and said his goodbyes. Sam and Tristan made their way to the car.

"Ya' wanna take a nap with me today?" He strapped Tristan into his seat.

"Yea'. Jewybean sweepy too?" He stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Sam pulled it out, "Your hands are dirty baby don't stick them in your mouth okay and yeah your sister's sleepy too." He ruffled Tristan's hair.

By the time Dean got home from work he found Sam asleep in their bed and Tristan watching cartoons next to him. He went and sat over on Tristan's side.

"Daddy De yous home." Tristan whispered as he hugged and kissed his father.

"Hey champ, how are ya'?" Dean also whispered.

"Good. Daddy took me to the park." He looked over at Sam.

"So I've heard. Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh, I's pwayed in the sand and on the slide."

"Nice. How long have you two been home?" Dean picked up Tristan and walked downstairs to the living room.

"A vewy long time." Daddy an' Jewybean are vewy sweepy."

Dean smiled, "Let's let them sleep a little more. I'm gonna start dinner and you can go get some toys and quietly play down here."

"Okie Daddy De." He went upstairs to get one of his books.

Dean watched him go then headed to the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner. Chicken tenders and French fries sounded good to him. He took out a bottle of chocolate syrup just for Sam who said fries needed ketchup with chocolate.

"Hey kiddo, go put your book away and wash up while I go wake Daddy."

Tristan closed his book and went straight up to his room. Dean smiled at the sight of Sam asleep with a hand resting on his belly. He sat down next to him.

"Sammy." He leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss.

"…" Sam turned towards his voice, but didn't wake.

"It's time to wake up baby." He caressed Sam's face.

"Hmm…De?" Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah baby it's me." He smiled. "C'mon wakey wakey."

"But I'm so tired…" He yawned as he sat up.

"Maybe it was that trip to Benny's and to the park that wore ya' out." Dean crossed his arms. "I thought you said you were staying home today."

Sam looked sheepish, "Yeah but…I didn't want Peanut to be cooped up here all day."

"He wasn't going to be cooped up as you say. Peanut has a lot of toys and DVD's to entertain himself with. He can also play outside in the backyard."

"I know that, but I wanted to take him to the park for a bit."

"Sam you're supposed to be resting, Jellybean arrives in a month and you need all the rest you can get."

He huffed, "Dean I'm okay. I know I need rest and I have been doing that. But I just can't stay in this house until she's born, I'll go crazy." He took Dean's hands in his. "Baby I still went out once in a while when I was pregnant with Tristan. A little outing is good for me."

Dean squeezed Sam's hands, "I know I'm being a pain in the ass, but I just feel out of my element here. I read the book you gave me, but I still don't know what to expect, a book can't explain that to me. I just want your pregnancy to go smoothly and without complications."

"Babe it's in your nature to worry. How about next time I just text you to tell you where I'll be. That way you won't have to send Mike and Alex to check up on me." He grinned at Dean's blush.

"Okay…Now let's go eat, Peanut must be wonderin' what's taking us so long." He kissed Sam before helping him out of bed.

"What did ya' cook?"

"Chicken tenders and fries. The little guy looked hungry so I made a fast meal."

"Daddy you awake." Tristan walked up to them.

"Yeah I guess I was really tired today." He smiled at his son. "C'mon let's go sit while Daddy De serves us dinner."

"Hey what do you guys think I am? Your servant?" Dean mock glared.

Sam and Tristan laughed at Dean and rushed to the table, Tristan at a faster pace than Sam.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean strapped Tristan into his seat then got into the driver's seat.

"Those were some nice books that you picked out for your sister champ."

"Jewybean not have lots of books. I's reads to her."

"I bet your Daddy's really gonna love those. He's a bookworm just like you." Dean grinned.

"What's bookworm?" Tristan looked confused. "Worms can read?"

Dean chuckled, "No, it's someone who loves to read like you and Daddy."

"Oh okie." He looked over at the gift bag full of children's books. "Jewybean bookworm?"

"I don't know kiddo, we'll see when she's older. Now remember champ, you can't tell Daddy about what we bought. That's going to be for later at the baby shower."

"I's knows Daddy De."

"Just makin' sure, but I know you can keep a secret." Dean smiled through the rearview mirror.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Later that day Sam and Dean's house was filled with guests that were attending the baby shower. Bobby had even brought Impala with him. Tristan was so happy to see her. The two were inseparable when they were together.

"Ready to play some games guys?" Stacey asked the couple.

Sam groaned, "Do we have to? They were embarrassing enough the first time around."

Dean looked lost, "What games? What was embarrassing?"

Stacey smiled brightly, "Baby shower games! And no they're not embarrassing. This time you get to be the baby Dean."

Dean's eyes went wide, "You say what now?!"

Sam chuckled, "I told ya' it would be embarrassing, wait till you find out the actual games."

"I'm afraid to ask…"

Stacey huffed, "Suck it up Winchester, you're doin' 'em." She walked over to Ash who grinned.

Dean turned to Sam, "Is there any way that we could sneak out and not have to play those games?"

He shook his head, "She'll find us and drag us back by our ears."

"Damn."

"Oh and they will take lots of pictures."

"What do we have to do Sammy? I'm actually getting scared now. I'd much rather take on a Wendigo or a poltergeist."

Sam grinned and leaned down to give Dean a kiss, "You'll see later. I'm gonna go check on Peanut and Imp." He left his husband open mouthed.

Throughout the party some games were played, but they were tame. There were the clothespin and guess the size of the belly with a ribbon games. Dean won at guessing the size of Sam's belly. Some of their friends said he cheated since he was the other father and would know how big Sam was.

"Hey TJ let's go take Imp for a walk." Bobby got Impala's leash.

"Okie, 'mon Imp." Tristan and Imp followed Bobby outside.

"We gotta be back in time to see what your Aunts are goin' to make your Daddies do." He held the leash in one hand and Tristan's in the other.

Tristan looked up at his grandpa, "What they do?"

Bobby chuckled, "I don't know yet, but by the look on their faces I'm pretty sure it's goin' to be funny. Thank God I brought my camera."

As soon as they were back inside Stacey and Missouri got out of their chairs. They stood in front of a small table with baby items and a medium sized sheet. Sam and Dean looked wary. Bobby put Imp up in Tristan's room so she could rest and not get in anyone's way.

"Okay now that everybody's here we can get started." Missouri picked up a bib and a bottle full of juice.

Stacey took the bib and handed it to Sam, "'Kay Sam you know what to do."

Sam nodded and grinned. He turned towards Dean, "C'mere De I gotta put this on you."

Dean backed away, "Say what! I'm not puttin' that thing on!"

"Oh yes you are boy! Don't make me get my spoon!" Missouri glared.

Sam put the bib on Dean while he was distracted, "I told ya' it was embarrassing."

Dean groaned, "Bobby don't ya' dare take pictures!"

"Too late." Bobby laughed as he took pictures of a bibbed up Dean.

"Daddy De look funny." Tristan giggled from beside his grandpa.

"Yeah he does Peanut." He grinned.

"Okay Sam sit down on the couch and Dean lay your head on his lap so he can feed ya' as you would a baby." Missouri handed the bottle to Sam. "That's the point of this game."

"Oh God." Dean groaned as he layed down. "Why can't Peanut be the baby and we feed him?"

"Because he's not the Daddy-to-be. Now suck it up, you didn't' get to experience this before so you're doin' it now."

Sam placed the bottle up to Dean's lips and tried not to laugh for his brother's sake. Dean grudgingly opened his mouth. Everyone who had cameras went crazy taking pictures. Mike grinned as he took pictures.

"What's the grin for?" Alex looked at him.

"I'm glad that I don't have to do that again. Stacey made me do it when Sam had his first baby shower."

Alex chuckled, "I wish I would've seen that."

Mike shook his head, "No way baby."

"Maybe you'll have to in the future…" Alex turned and took a couple of pictures of his own.

Mike looked at him speechless, but smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do it again when he had his own kids.

Sam absentmindedly ran his fingers through Dean's hair as he drank, "Drink it all up baby." Dean looked at him.

Once Dean was finished he pulled the bottle out of his mouth and sat up, "There finished. I guess it wasn't so bad…That juice was good, what was it?"

Sam laughed as he rubbed his belly, "That was nothing compared to the next game."

Stacey grinned, "Don't ruin it Sam. The juice was White Grape juice. We brought a few more bottles of it since I knew you were goin' to like it."

Dean took the bib off, "Okay so what's the next game?"

"The next game is Daddy here…" She pointed to Sam. "Putting on a diaper on the baby, which is you. Now lay down on the floor while I get the sheet."

Dean was speechless. Sam chuckled, "You might as well get down on the floor, you're gonna end up doing it."

"Why can't you be the baby this time? It's your turn." Dean pouted.

"'Cause I'm the pregnant one and you're gonna have to help me get off the floor once we're done." He smiled.

"Fine…" Dean did as he was told and waited.

Everyone who knew that Dean was a tough guy hunter went wild when Sam put the "diaper" on him. They never thought that the eldest Winchester would ever do that in his life. Dean was embarrassed at first, but then started to laugh and ended up posing for some of the pictures. For one of the pictures they put the bib on Sam and made him hold the bottle while Dean still had the make-shift diaper on. Tristan was laughing at the sight of his parents and was also taken pictures with them.

After the presents were opened the guests started to say their goodbyes and leave. Sam and Dean were thankful for all the presents. The majority were baby toys and clothes in different sizes for when Jellybean would get bigger. Sam loved the books that Tristan had picked out. Tristan also got gifts from the guests, just for being a future big brother.

Sam layed back on the couch once everyone was gone, "I'm so tired." He groaned when he felt Jellybean kick.

Dean sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "You okay Sammy? Jellybean kicking too hard?"

Sam smiled tiredly, "I'm fine, she's just getting stronger."

He placed a hand on Sam's belly and rubbed circles, "Be easy on Daddy baby girl." He got a kick as response. The two of them chuckled.

"I guess she doesn't like being told what to do." Sam leaned against Dean.

"Guess not."

The guys looked over at Bobby as he came down the stairs. He sat on the recliner once he was in the living room.

"Those two were out like a light. Imp was hyper all day today since she finally got to see TJ again and the little guy was worn out from the party and all the playin'."

"We're all so sleeping in tomorrow." Dean layed his head back on the couch.

"Not unless Peanut wakes up early AND Imp's gotta take a walk unless you want her havin' an accident in the house."

"Then you get to wake up Grandpa. You know how attached Tris is to you when you're here." Dean grinned.

Bobby glared at him, "Boy that's how you treat your guests."

"You're not a guest Bobby you're family. I guess whoever wakes up first will take Imp for a walk."

"So sentimental Dean, are Sammy's hormones rubbin' off on ya'?" Bobby smirked even though on the inside he was really smiling.

Dean stuck his tongue out, "Funny, right Sammy?" When he didn't hear a response he looked at his brother. "I should take him up to bed, the party wore him out."

"I think it wore everyone out. You need any help with him?" Bobby was already out of the recliner.

"Nah I got him, you go up to bed. We'll see ya' in the mornin', g'night."

"Night." Bobby headed upstairs.

"Wake up Sammy, it's time for bed." Dean shook Sam gently.

"I don't wanna, I'm too tired." He looked groggy.

"Well you hafta, we gotta head upstairs so we can go to sleep in our comfortable bed." Dean coaxed.

"Fine…"

Dean helped Sam off the couch and slowly up the stairs. It took a while, but they finally made it to their room where they quickly changed and curled around each other under the covers.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

A couple of days later it was just Dean, Sam, and Tristan in the house. Everyone who had driven up to visit them had gone back home. Tristan was sad because his grandfather and Imp were gone. The little boy and puppy were really attached to each other. Sam and Dean wanted to cheer up their son so they came up with a family project. Dean went to talk to Tristan while Sam went to get the supplies.

"Hey champ." Dean sat down next to Tristan who layed in bed hugging his Teddy. "Daddy and I wanna do something with you."

"What?" He sniffled and looked at Dean with tear filled eyes.

"Oh baby boy they'll be back again very soon, don't cry." He wiped the tears from his son's cheeks. "C'mon we're gonna have fun."

Tristan held his arms out for Dean to carry him, "Teddy come?"

Dean lifted him up into his arms and shook his head, "Sorry Peanut, but Teddy has to stay here or he'll get dirty."

"O-kay." He layed his head on Dean's shoulder as they headed downstairs.

Sam had the kitchen table covered with an old cloth, it was all ready for fingerpainting. Dean stood Tristan on a chair so he could reach the table easier. Sam poured different colored paints on a couple of paper plates.

"Hey baby we're going to fingerpaint." Sam smiled. "And look you can dip these sponges in the paint, they have cool shapes." He pointed to the sponges. "This one's a star, a heart, a car, and a dinosaur."

Tristan wiped his eyes and picked up the dinosaur shaped one, "I's wanna do this one."

Dean smiled, "Okay kiddo what color do you want dino to be?"

"Red."

"'Kay." Dean placed the plate in front of his son. "Now just dip it and stamp it on the paper. It's a big piece of paper so you can put it anywhere you want."

Tristan dipped the sponge then looked for the perfect spot to place his dinosaur. He finally decided to put it on the bottom right corner. He giggled when he saw his red dinosaur.

"Peanut before you start painting let me put this on you so you won't mess up yours." Sam put one of his old t-shirts on Tristan. It looked like a dress on him, it was so long. "'Kay now you can paint."

"Daddies yous paints too." He looked at both Sam and Dean.

The guys laughed, "Of course we're paintin'."

The small family painted with their fingers, hand, and the sponges for an hour. The paper had stick drawings of the whole family, Bobby and Imp included. Dean drew the Impala as best as he could with his fingers. Sam sat down on one of the chairs when standing got to be too much. Tristan looked down at his father as an idea came to him.

"Daddy can I's paints your tummy?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other surprised, "How'd you get that idea champ?"

"A baby book I's reads." He looked innocent and wide-eyed.

"I think you should let him Sammy." Dean approved.

Sam smiled, "Okay baby you can paint my tummy." He lifted his shirt up enough to expose his round belly.

Dean sat down next to Sam and both let their son do what he wanted. Tristan did little drawings around Sam's belly like what seemed to look like stars, a heart, cars, and a sun. Dean tried to see what he was doing, but Tristan blocked his view.

"No Daddy De, it a supwise." He frowned.

Dean held both his hands up and grinned, "Okay Peanut I won't peek."

Sam and Dean were in the middle of discussing of what was going to be for dinner that night when Tristan noticed something odd on Sam's belly. It looked like a tiny hand was trying to push through. He figured it was his sister's way of saying hi and that she was there. Tristan got some pink paint and painted right on where the hand was. He was very careful not to mess it up, he wanted his parents to see it.

When he was done he looked up at them, "Daddies I's done." He smiled brightly, hoping they'd like what he did.

Dean got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of Sam. He smiled as he saw the pictures that Tristan had drawn. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he saw the tiny pink hand near the left side of Sam's belly.

Sam noticed Dean's reaction, "De what's wrong?"

Dean turned to Tristan, "Peanut h-how'd you do this? It looks perfect." He looked back at the hand.

"It Jewybean, Daddy De. She say hi." He giggled. "Yous wike it?"

"Dean what are you talking about? What hand?" Sam wanted to know what was going on.

Dean finally looked up at Sam and blinded him with his smile, "Sammy you gotta see this." He stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get a mirror."

Tristan pouted as Dean walked away, "He no wike it."

Sam grabbed his son's hand, "Baby he really liked it, that's why he wants me to see it."

Tristan perked up, "Oh okie."

Dean hurried back into the kitchen with a small mirror and camera in hand. He placed the camera on the table then stood in front of Sam with the mirror.

"Okay Sammy, you're going to see everything Peanut did." He looked anxious.

Sam saw everything that his son had done, he smiled warmly. All of a sudden Dean stopped the mirror on where Jellybean's hand was. Sam did the same exact thing Dean had done.

"Baby how'd you do that?" Sam looked at the grinning boy.

"I's saw Jewybean hand an' painted it. Yous wikes it?"

Happy tears rolled down Sam's cheeks, "I love it baby." He gave Tristan a one-armed hug.

Tristan looked at Dean, "Daddy De?"

Dean kissed the top of his head, he too had tears, "I love it too champ. I bet your sister wanted to paint with you."

"Sister woves me." He was completely cheered up from earlier that morning.

Dean took pictures of Sam's belly, a couple with all three of them in the picture. He also took pictures of the paper that they had decorated. The three of them had paint all over themselves, even on their faces. Dean planned on e-mailing the pictures to Bobby later on that day. The brother's never thought they would witness something like that, especially for their son to capture the moment like he did.

TBC…

* * *

Two more to go...:(


	14. It's A Girl!

**A/N:** Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for!!! Lol, the little girl is finally born! This is the last chapter, but I am also posting an epilogue.

Also for some people I couldn't write back to:

**Jessica: **Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like it. There's more to come for this family, keep a look out for it :)

**timothy t: **Aww thanks that makes me real happy to hear that you like it. Yes Dean will always be overprotective no matter what, even when Sam's old he'll still be that way. I do have a whole lot more planned for all of them. I'm gonna do a couple of one-shots and I am also planning on writting another long story with the kids a little bit older. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: It's a Girl!!!**

Tristan walked into his parents' room late in the morning only to find that they were still asleep. He frowned at first, but then remembered what his Daddy De had told him. His Daddy needed his sleep now that his sister was coming soon and sometimes he had to sleep in 'cause he would be awake for most of the night. Tristan sighed and just went back to his room to play while he waited for them to wake up.

"Teddy we's hafta wait for bwakefast, now be nice." He waved his finger at his favorite bear. "Daddy's tired 'cause he still cookin' Jewybean." It looked like if the bear was talking and he was listening. "Let's pway till Daddy De wakes up."

Tristan picked up his Teddy and walked over to where his Legos were at. He sat down, placed the bear on his lap, and began playing by himself.

That's how Dean found him when he walked into the room twenty minutes later. He was in his work uniform.

"Morning Peanut." Dean kneeled down next to Tristan.

Tristan stopped playing and got up to hug his father, "Mornin' Daddy De."

Dean stood up bringing Tristan with him, "How long have you been up champ?"

Tristan shrugged, "A while. I's was pwaying with Teddy. We's were waiting for yous to wake up."

His smiled faded, "I'm sorry Peanut, it's just that Daddy had a rough night and I stayed up with him. I'll get breakfast started. You want some Lucky Charms?"

"Okay." He squirmed to be put down.

Dean tightened his hold on his son, "Are you okay baby?"

"Uh huh." He nodded.

Dean wasn't sure if he believed him, but set him down, "'Kay, did you brush your teeth yet?"

"Yea'." He walked over to his toys to pick them up.

"Just come downstairs when you're done." Dean looked worried.

Tristan just nodded and continued picking up his Legos. Dean headed to the kitchen to get Tristan's breakfast ready. He gave a small smile when Sam waddled into the kitchen.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam sat down, he looked really tired.

"You." He stated simply.

"Me?" Sam scrunched his face up.

"Yeah, you're all glowy and then the way you're walking…"

Sam cut him off, "What's wrong with the way I'm walking?"

"It's…It's different. It's not bad, in fact…" He sauntered over to his husband and leaned down so he was able to whisper in his ear. "It kinda turns me on." He licked around the shell of Sam's ear.

Sam closed his eyes, "Mmm…If you keep that up De, I won't let you go to work." He gave him a chaste kiss.

Dean chuckled, "Then I guess we should stop, but we will continue this later tonight." He kissed his brother back.

Sam's smile got bigger when he noticed Tristan walking towards them, "Hey baby boy, good morning."

Dean smiled down at him then went to get his breakfast ready. Sam pulled Tristan into his arms as best as he could with his belly in the way.

"Mornin' Daddy." He leaned up and gave Sam a kiss.

Tristan pulled out of Sam's arms and went to sit in his chair. Dean placed the bowl on the placemat then helped Tristan to his seat.

"Enjoy your Charms kiddo." He ruffled his hair.

Sam studied his son as he ate. He had been surprised when Tristan broke their hug so fast. The kid was usually stuck to him like glue. His actions reminded him of when they first moved into the house.

Dean placed a bowl of chopped fruits in front of Sam, "Eat up Sammy. I'll see you guys later and don't worry about dinner I'll bring us some pizza."

He gave both Sam and Tristan kisses then went to walk out to the car.

"Dean wait!" Sam called out as he slowly made his way towards his husband.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean quickly went into worried husband/big brother mode. "Is it the baby?"

Sam shook his head, "Jellybean's fine De, but I'm worried about our other baby. Was he acting like that earlier?"

Dean sighed, "I found him playing with his Legos and he said he had been awake for a while. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. He's barely smiled since we took him to the park the other day."

"We're going to have to sit down and talk to him. Something had to have happened for him to act that way."

"We'll talk to him tonight okay baby." He hugged Sam to calm him down and if he was honest with himself he too needed the comfort. "I gotta go or I'll be late."

"Okay De." He kissed him and let him go.

Sam went back over to the kitchen and ate his breakfast with his son. Tristan didn't talk unless Sam asked him a question and even then he mostly answered with yes or no.

"Hey Peanut you wanna watch one of your movies with me? You can choose which one you want." Sam asked as he washed the dishes.

Tristan got out of his seat, "O-kay."

Sam smiled as he turned to look at him, "What do you want to see?"

He bit his lip while in thought until he figured out what he wanted to watch, "Can we's see Wall-E?"

"Sure baby, go get the DVD while I set up the TV. We'll watch it in my room." He rubbed his back as he followed Tristan upstairs.

Sam turned on the TV and DVD player while he waited for Tristan to bring the movie. His back ached more than it had the previous months. He knew that it was because of the baby weight, but it hadn't been as bad when he had been pregnant with Tristan. Ashley said that he was bigger this time around 'cause he was eating more and the baby was bigger. He smiled, absentmindedly rubbing his belly knowing she was right.

"Daddy is too high. Daddy De put it on top shelf." Tristan broke Sam out of his musings.

"I'll get it Peanut, get comfortable on the bed." He smiled.

Sam popped in the DVD and layed down in bed next to his son. The two enjoyed the movie up until they fell asleep. Sam was still worn out from the night before. Tristan also had some trouble sleeping, but didn't tell his parents.

Two hours later Sam woke up feeling refreshed. The back ache was still there, but bearable. He looked to his right and found Tristan still asleep. The little boy was curled around his bear, thumb stuck in his mouth. Sam smiled as he ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"What's got you so upset Peanut?" He whispered. "I wish you would talk to us, to me. Daddy can make it all better if you open up." He leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

Sam got out of bed, heading downstairs to clean up the living room some. Dean would yell at him if he found him doing anything but resting, but he couldn't help it. He had to clean, he couldn't stand to see anything dirty and out of place.

He had just finished with the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Sam put the rag down and stretched.

He smiled when he saw who were at the door, "Hey Stace, Ash."

"Hey Sam, how are ya'?" Stacey hugged him as best as she could.

"About as good as I can be when I feel like I'm about to pop." He grinned.

"Ya' should see how jumpy Dean is. Alex said that everytime the phone rings at the garage he's the first to answer. It's gonna be funny to see the dude react when you're really in labor." Ash chuckled.

Sam led them to the now clean living room, "Oh I have a feeling of how he's going to be."

"Where's TJ?" Ash looked around.

"He's sleeping. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep. I think he didn't get enough sleep last night 'cause he's been out for a long while."

"Oh okay." He wrapped an arm around Stacey's shoulders and placed a hand on her growing belly.

"And how are Mikaila and Chase?" Sam motioned to Stacey's tummy.

"Ashley says they're perfectly healthy. She knows that I've been worried…" She placed her hand over Ash's.

"It's going to be okay this time Stace. Ash loves you, he's not like your ex."

She smiled at Ash and kissed him, "I know. I certainly didn't expect twins. Ashley always said there was only one baby, but then said one hid behind the other."

"It was definitely a surprise for us." Ash looked to his right when he saw a figure moving. "Hey TJ!" He held his arm out for him.

"Unky Ash, Auntie Stacey." Tristan walked up to them gave them hugs.

Stacey ruffled his hair after Ash sat him on his lap, "We heard you were sleepin'. Ya' had trouble sleeping' last night?"

He rubbed his eyes, but nodded, "I's sleep."

Stacey frowned, "Oh uh okay buddy."

Ash looked over at Sam, a question in his eyes. Sam shrugged and shook his head sadly. Even Stacey and Ash noticed the difference in Tristan's attitude. Tristan slipped out of Ash's lap.

"Where ya' goin' TJ?"

"To my room, I's go pway." He ran upstairs.

Ash focused back on Sam, "What's goin' on with my nephew? He's actin' different."

He sighed, "We don't know, Dean and I are hoping to find out later. I have no idea of what could've caused him to start acting that way."

"Has he mentioned anythin' or tried to tell ya'?" Stacey looked worried.

Sam shook his head, "He's just been quiet and withdrawn from us. I mean he'll talk when he needs to, but that's it. When I asked him to watch a movie with me he had to think about it. Peanut has never done that." He teared up.

"That's weird man."

"Yeah." Sam rubbed his belly to calm down his daughter who was sensing his emotions.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Honey I'm home!" Dean grinned as he closed the door behind him with his foot.

He dropped off the pizza box in the kitchen then headed upstairs when he found the living room empty.

Sam waddled out of their room, "Hey baby, how was work?" He leaned and kissed Dean.

Dean reached out and rubbed Sam's belly, "It was okay, I didn't have much to do much. How was your day? Anything new with Peanut?"

"My day was alright, Tris and I watched a movie and took a nap. Stacey and Ash came over earlier." He scratched the back of his neck. "Peanut's been quiet. He barely talked to Ash and Stacey. He's mostly been in his room…Dean I'm worried about him, something's wrong." He took a deep breath.

Dean wrapped his arms around him, "It'll be okay Sammy, we'll find out what's bothering him." He thumbed away the tears that had run down Sam's cheeks. "I brought dinner, go start eating and I'll get Peanut."

Dean found Tristan drawing at his table. Tristan noticed and gave his father a small smile.

"Hey Peanut, how's my little guy?" He ruffled his hair.

"I's okay." He went back to drawing.

Dean was sad that he didn't get his usual hug, "I brought yummy pizza for us to eat. Let's go wash up so we can join Daddy." He held out his hand.

Tristan put his marker down and took Dean's hand. He lifted him into his arms and hugged him tight. Together they went to the bathroom.

"What movie did ya' watch?" He set Tristan on the counter and both washed their hands.

"Wall-E. I's didn't sees all of it, I's sleep." He took the towel Dean handed him.

Dean chuckled, "I don't think your Daddy saw the whole thing either. He said he fell asleep too."

Sam had already set their plates on the table. He was enjoying his slice with bananas as a topping.

"Hey guys come and get it before it gets cold." He smiled at the two of them.

Dean helped Tristan get on his seat, "I brought your favorite, extra cheese."

"Yummy." He smiled, but said nothing else.

"That's right kiddo." Dean sat down and ate his slice. "Hey Sammy is there anything else we need to get for the nursery? More diapers, wipes, bottles, or do we got everythin'?"

Sam took a bite of his pizza and thought about it, "Uh…I don't think we need…Oh the rocking chair. We need it for Jellybean's room."

"Okay I'll move it from Peanut's room tomorrow."

Tristan tensed when he heard his parents say they were taking his rocking chair and putting it in his sister's room. In true Winchester fashion he didn't say anything, but he was upset that they were taking something that was his, something he always had.

"You don't mind that we're moving the chair right baby?" Sam rubbed Tristan's arm.

The little boy shook his head, "I's full." He pushed his plate away.

"Are ya' sure Peanut? You only ate half." Sam looked worriedly at him. "Is your tummy hurting?"

"No. Can I's go to my room?"

"Yeah champ go on up. We'll check on you when we're done here." Dean helped him off his seat.

The brothers watched their son walk slowly up the stairs. They could tell he was upset by the way his shoulders were hunched and his head was bowed.

"Sammy finish your dinner and after we'll talk to him." Dean placed Tristan's plate in the microwave. "He's going to be hungry later…I don't think he wants us to take the rocking chair out of his room.

"Dean I don't want anymore, I'm too worried about him."

"You gotta eat baby, just finish that slice. Please Sammy." Dean insisted.

"O-kay, but only 'cause the baby needs it."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"This my chair." Tristan sat on his chair and hugged his bear. A tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away. "I no wan' Jewybean to have it."

Sam and Dean found him still rocking on his chair when they walked into his room. The guys shared worried glances.

Dean kneeled down in front of him, "Peanut Daddy and I want to have a talk with you."

"Was I's a bad boy?" Tristan's lower lip trembled.

Sam stepped forward, "No baby, you haven't been bad. We just want to talk to you."

"O-okie." He got out of the rocking chair and followed his parents to their room.

Dean sat Tristan on the bed in between them. The little boy looked down at his hands, the silence was awkward.

Sam cleared his throat, "Baby are you okay? Is something bothering you?" He rubbed his son's back.

Tristan shook his head, "I's okays." He muttered. He still looked at his hands.

"No Peanut you're not." Dean placed his fingers under Tristan's chin and had him finally look at him. "Champ we can tell you're upset, please talk to us. We can't make it better if you don't."

Tears filled the little boy's eyes till they spilled over, "Yous no love me no more!" He broke down. "Y-yous o-onwy…love J-Jewybean."

The brothers looked at each other, their hearts breaking at hearing what their son thought. They couldn't think of what they had done that Tristan would think they didn't love him. They've always explained to him about the small changes that were going to happen after Jellybean was born.

Dean pulled Tristan into his arms, "Kiddo that's not true. Of course we love you, we've never stopped and never will. Just because we're having another baby doesn't mean that we're just gonna forget about you. We love both of you the same." He hid his face in the golden locks.

Sam sniffled, "B-baby where did you get that we don't love you?" He grabbed one of his hands.

Tristan looked at him sadly, "A-at the p-park Biwy says th-that yous not goin' to love me no more cause of Jewybean...He says that n-nobody wikes t-the big bro-brother, they onwy wike the b-baby." He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Sam shook his head, "Peanut don't believe that boy, he's just trying to mess with you. He's probably jealous that you're getting a little sister and wants to make you feel bad. You know we love you right?"

Tristan thought about what both of his fathers had told him and finally nodded, "Yous love me AND Jewybean?"

Sam and Dean smiled, "We love BOTH of you."

"Yous pwomise?"

"Yes we promise." Dean chuckled.

"You're always going to be our little Peanut even when you're big and tall." Sam smiled.

The little boy giggled, "Okay." He became serious again. "Daddies I's loves my chair, I no wanna lose it."

"You're not going to lose it Peanut." Dean reassured. "We just need to move it to Jellybean's room so we're able to feed her and rock her to sleep like Daddy did when you were born."

"But is mines." He pouted.

Sam took him from Dean, "Baby you're going to have to learn to share your stuff with your sister. The chair is both of yours, you'll still be able to sit on it and we'll rock you to sleep there too. That's not going to stop just because it's going to be in your sister's room."

Tristan took this on board and nodded, "Oh okie."

"Good boy." Sam ruffled his hair.

"Is there anything else that you wanna talk about?" Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders, but focused on Tristan.

The little boy shook his head, "I's okay now." His tummy chose that moment to rumble.

Sam and Dean laughed, "Someone's still hungry."

He blushed, "Uh huh."

"C'mon let's go downstairs and I'll heat up the rest of your pizza." Dean got out of bed and placed Tristan on the floor.

Tristan finished his dinner while Dean prepared Sam a chocolate sundae with sliced pickles. This time around the little boy was more talkative; everything that Billy had said already was forgotten. For the first time in a couple of days the guys could breathe easier knowing their son was okay.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Granpa why no Imp?" He pouted as he looked at Bobby after they had hugged.

Bobby adjusted him on his hip, "Imp is a little sick TJ, she couldn't make the trip with me. She's stayin' with a buddy of mine. You'll see her next time, she's even bigger now."

"Oh…I's miss her."

"She misses you too Peanut."

The two of them joined Sam and Dean in the living room. Sam trying to relax on the recliner, but couldn't find a comfortable position. Dean hovered above him as usual.

"Hey boys, how are ya'?" Bobby greeted. He sat down on the couch with Tristan on his lap.

"We're good, just waiting any day now for Jellybean to come out."

"Yeah, I love her with all my heart, but she needs to come out. I feel like I'm gonna pop." He curled sideways as best he could on the recliner. Dean took the pillow and placed it under his belly.

"Baby why don't you go lay down in our room. I think you'll be more comfortable there." Dean rubbed Sam's side.

"I won't be comfortable there either. If I lay on my back I can't breathe 'cause the baby squishes me. I can only lay on my side and that's when I put a pillow under my belly." He groaned. "Ugh." He moved to stand up.

"Hey where're ya' goin'?" Dean was ready to help him.

"To the bathroom. Again. Jellybean keeps bouncing on my bladder."

Bobby and Dean chuckled, "That nap didn't last long."

"Not funny. She'll fall asleep again." He went straight to the bathroom.

Tristan looked at his father and grandfather wide eyed, "Daddy okay? Jewybean hurt him?"

Bobby hugged him, "Your Daddy's fine, your sister's just moving around a lot in his tummy and sometimes she jumps on his bladder. I guess she wants to let Daddy know she's awake."

"I's tell Jewybean not to jump Daddy."

"Yeah you tell her that." Dean smirked.

Tristan smiled, "Jewybean wisten to me."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Early the next morning Sam was awakened by a swift kick to his kidney. He groaned, rubbing his belly as he sat up.

"And good morning to you too Jellybean." He winced at the next kick. "Damn baby girl you're getting stronger."

He rolled out of bed, stretched and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Today he had that same weird feeling he had, had four years ago. At first he ignored it, but then decided to check. His eyes went wide when he felt the opening.

"We're finally gonna meet you Jellybean. I wonder how long it'll take this time. I better call your Daddy to tell him, but I'll do that later." He rubbed his belly soothingly. "I can't wait to see ya' sweetheart. You're going to be so loved, there're a lot of people that want to meet you." He smiled.

He carefully went downstairs and joined Bobby and Tristan for breakfast. He went up to Tristan and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning guys." Sam sat down next to his son.

"Mornin' Sam, how're ya' feelin'?" Bobby placed a bowl of porridge in front of Sam.

"I'm alright…Jellybean's comin' soon, the opening appeared."

"Did ya' call your brother or Ashley?"

Sam shook his head, "No, not yet. I just found it now. It'll be a while before anything happens…"

"I think ya' should call Dean and tell him at least." Bobby insisted.

"I know, but he's at work and I don't want to worry him. You know how he is Bobby."

He chuckled, "Of course I know boy, but still call him."

Sam sighed, "I'll do it after breakfast. I feel nervous again." He gave a faint smile.

"I bet. Maybe she'll come out faster than this little guy." He smiled at his grandson.

"I'm not looking forward to the pain again."

"Daddy hurt?" Tristan tugged on Sam's sleeve.

Sam smiled at him, "Only for a little while baby."

"But I no want Daddy to hurt." He teared up.

Sam placed him on his lap, "It's okay Peanut, the pain is normal and it doesn't last long. It's all part of having a baby."

"O-okie." He wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

He rubbed his back to soothe him, "You're gonna be a big brother within the next two days. Are you excited?"

The little boy's eyes lit up, "Uh huh! I's wanna see her."

"You will, but remember you're staying here with Grandpa until we call and say that she's here."

"I's know, but why can'ts I's go?"

"Cause it takes hours and lot's of waiting, you'll be more comfortable here."

"We'll watch movies and I'll make your favorite pancakes

"Can we's have hot dogs and chips for bwakefast? Pweeeeeaaaassseee." Tristan gave the puppy eyes.

Bobby held his hands up, "Okay okay, but it will only be a one time deal. Now quit it with the eyes."

"Yay!" He clapped.

Sam chuckled, "He definitely got them from me and he certainly knows how to use them."

"What'd ya' do boy? Train him? Whenever he uses them it reminds me of you when you were little. You still use them too."

He smirked, "I didn't have to teach him, they come naturally."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean had just finished talking to Sam when Alex walked up to him.

"Hey Dean why so pale?" He looked concerned.

He put the phone back on the hook, "Sammy just called to tell me that the opening appeared. Jellybean's comin' soon." He carded his fingers through his hair.

"Well what are ya' still doin' here, go home."

"I want to, but Sammy told me to stay here 'cause it'll be a while before anything happens."

"How long can it take?"

"The book says up to two days…I got a car to work on so that will hopefully keep me distracted." Dean gave a faint smile.

Alex smirked, "I wonder how long it'll last. Knowin' you it'll be thirty minutes before you start cursin' at the car."

Dean flicked him off and chuckled as he walked away and went back to work. He knew Alex was right. The only consolation for him was that Bobby was at home watching over his brother and son. He knew that Bobby wouldn't hesitate to call him if anything were to happen.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam lowered himself onto the rocking chair. His back felt like it was on fire. He wished Dean was there so he could massage some of the pain away. Tristan was down for his nap and now all he could think of was the impending birth of his daughter.

"You need anythin' son?" Bobby broke him out of his thoughts.

"No I'm fine, thanks Bobby." He smiled and kept rocking.

"Ya' sure? You don't want me to prepare ya' anythin' or get ya' a pillow?"

"Nah, I just wanna sit here for a while, then I'm gonna go lay down."

"'Kay just call me if ya' need anythin'." Bobby clapped Sam on the shoulder.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Sammy what are you doing?!" Dean walked into his house to find his husband cleaning.

Sam was startled, "Wha…! Dean ya' scared the crap out of me!" He had a hand on his chest.

"I asked you a question Sam." Dean glared at him.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I'm cleaning, what does it look like? I've slept a big part of the day and I needed to do something."

"But cleaning? You're supposed to be relaxing." He walked up to Sam and kissed him.

"But the living room was really dirty and it was bothering me. I had to clean it." He pouted.

Dean wrapped his arms around him, "Okay, but now I'm home and you're done. Anythin' new that I should know about?"

He shook his head, "Everything's been the same. My back is extra sore, my feet are throbbing, and I'm peeing every five minutes. Jellybean's been moving a lot today." He rubbed the side of his belly.

"I think I can help with your back and feet." He placed his hand over Sam's and grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He relaxed in Dean's hold.

The next morning Dean woke up to wet sheets. He frowned as he looked over at his sleeping brother. He thought Sam had, had an accident in the middle of the night. He sat up which in turn woke Sam, whom stiffened.

"Dean…"

"It's okay Sammy, I know the baby is practically laying on your bladder and it…"

Sam cut him off, "Dean I…I didn't pee myself."

Realization showed in Dean's eyes, "Y-your water broke."

Sam nodded, he sat up slowly, "We gotta call Ashley and I need to change into something dry."

Dean jumped out of bed and grabbed his phone of the night stand. After he finished with the phone, he ran over to the dresser to get Sam a pair of sweatpants and boxers.

"You're not in any pain right now? No contractions? Do you need anything?" He asked as he helped Sam out of his wet boxers and into the dry clothing.

Sam placed his hands on his brother's face, "De take a couple of deep breaths and try to calm down. You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"But Sammy…"

"Yes I'm in labor and the contractions are going to start soon, but Jellybean won't arrive for another few hours."

Dean nodded, "O-okay. I should go tell Bobby what's going on and then we'll head to the hospital." He planted a kiss on Sam's lips and walked out of the room.

Sam shook his head and rubbed his belly, "Your Daddy is going to break something the way he's going."

"Sammy where'd ya' put the duffel?!" Dean called out from the nursery.

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "I'm gonna strangle him." He got out of bed and waddled to the nursery. "You don't have to yell, you're gonna wake Peanut." He glared. "And the bag is in the closet on the left."

Dean looked where Sam told him and got the duffel, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, Peanut's not a light sleeper." He turned to walk out, but stopped and grabbed his belly. "Ohh I'm so not looking forward to the pain."

Dean dropped the duffel and rushed over to Sam, "You okay baby?" He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

Sam blew out a breath, "Yeah I'm okay. It'll be a while before the next one, these are just getting started. At least they're not strong."

"Okay we'll just go now." He began to lead Sam out of the room once he grabbed the duffel bag.

"I need to make a pit stop before we leave, she's on my bladder."

Bobby walked them to the door and gave them each a hug. Tristan was still asleep, Dean's yelling had not affected him whatsoever.

"Ya' boys call me with updates. You have the camera right?"

Dean nodded, "I put it in the duffel last week so we wouldn't forget it."

Sam flinched, "De let's go." He rubbed his belly.

Dean rubbed Sam's back, "Okay Sammy."

Doctor Ashley was already waiting for the guys when they arrived at the hospital. Sam had, had another contraction on the way. Dean held Sam's hand as he breathed through it.

Ashley had her hands on her hips, "Let me guess, the opening appeared yesterday and you didn't call to tell me."

Sam blushed, "Y-yeah, but I felt fine yesterday. Well actually I had that weird feeling all day, but it wasn't bothering me."

"It didn't stop you from cleaning though." Dean added.

"He did that last time too, Stacey always had to stop him or just help him."

"Can we stop talking about my cleaning and go inside already, I wanna lay down." Sam complained.

"Yeah let's get ya' inside." She led them to where a nurse waited with a wheelchair for Sam.

They waited for Sam's contraction to be over so they could wheel him to his room. Dean managed to convince the nurse to let him push Sam.

"Dean I'm gonna curse you out so bad this time and it's going to be double."

Dean's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Why? What did I do?"

"You did this to me." Sam rubbed his belly and flinched.

"Okay true." He gently squeezed Sam's shoulders.

Ashley and the nurse chuckled as they led the guys to the room. Ashley explained to them what was going to happen and handed Sam a hospital gown.

"We'll leave ya' to change and be back in a few minutes." The two women walked out.

Dean helped Sam out of his pajamas and into the gown, then helped him to the bed. He carded his fingers through Sam's hair.

"You comfortable Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"You know you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want."

"Oh I intend to De." He smirked.

"Why am I suddenly scared of that look."

"You'll see as it all progresses."

Ashley knocked on the door as she walked in, "I'm gonna check how far along ya' are while Bree hooks you and the baby to the monitors. Are ya' gonna have an epidural this time?"

Sam groaned uncomfortably when Ashley checked him, "No I don't want it, I want it to be just like last time. Well other than being alone."

She nodded as she straightened up and disposed of her gloves, "Okay Sam you've only dilated one centimeter so you guys have a long wait ahead of ya'. We'll be comin' back once in a while to check your progress."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Granpa when Jewybean comin'?" Tristan looked up at Bobby from where he sat on the floor with his action figures.

Bobby put down the newspaper he was reading, "Your Daddies left four hours ago, the last time I was on the phone with Dean he said Sam still had a couple of centimeters to go. Remember that he needs to get to ten."

"This takes forevers." He sighed.

Bobby chuckled, "Yea it does. You took a long time comin' out too and it was in the middle of the night. I remember drivin' straight through so I could finally see ya'. I didn't get to right away though. You and your Daddy were sleepin' when I arrived." He thought back to when he finally got to meet his grandson and smiled. "You were wide awake when I finally did. Sam was about to feed ya'. You were so small, we were all afraid that we were goin' to drop or hurt ya'."

"Is Jewybean gon' be small?" He moved over to sit next to his grandfather, toys forgotten as he listened to the story of when he was born.

"Yup, but I think she's gonna be a little bigger than you were."

"Why?"

"'Cause your Daddy's tummy was bigger this time and I think his Doctor said the baby was bigger too."

"Oh okie." Tristan seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to play.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Dean you're never coming near me with that pole ever again!" Sam panted his way through another contraction.

Dean held his brother's hand and rubbed his rock hard belly. Every insult his brother threw his way he didn't respond back. He knew Sam didn't mean it, he was just in pain. Everytime the contraction would end Sam would look at Dean apologetically.

"It's okay Sammy just keep breathing in and out. Ya' only got a little bit to go." He hated when his younger brother was in pain. This time he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Are you sure you don't want the epidural?"

"Ow…This hurts…but…but I don't want it." He relaxed back against the pillows once it was over.

"But that can take away the pain for ya' Sammy."

Sam squeezed Dean's hand softly, "Baby I know you don't like it when I'm in pain, but I don't like the epidural. I read some stuff about it and I can go without the medicine."

"Okay Sammy." He sat down next Sam on the bed.

"You feeling any sympathy pains yet?" He smiled.

Dean chuckled, "I think the pain in my hand is canceling out any others that I might have. Last time it sucked, knowin' somethin' was going on with you, but not knowin' what it was."

"You had stomach cramps?"

"Yeah they were small, that's why I kinda found it odd when Bobby said you fell."

"Oh, I guess since you're here now and know…" He closed his eyes and squeezed Dean's hand tighter.

Dean waited till Sam was good again, "I'm gonna go get Ashley so she can check on ya'." He leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "You'll be okay while I'm gone?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah we'll be fine, but hurry back."

Dean went to look for the doctor, his brother's contractions were coming faster now. He told Ashley when he found her, she followed him to the room.

Sam was laying on his side, rubbing his belly. His eyes were shut tight as he blew deep breaths.

"Hey Sam I'm goin' to see how far along ya' are, okay sweetie." She rubbed his arm as his contraction passed.

"Th-that was a…strong one." Sam's eyes were watery when he opened them.

Dean reached over and grabbed his husband's hand and squeezed it, "You should be close by now baby.

"Let's check." Ashley moved the blanket out of the way.

Sam focused on Dean while Ashley did her check. Dean caressed his face.

"You're doing so good Sammy."

Ashley looked up at the two of them, "Okay Sam you have three more centimeters to go, so you're almost ready."

Sam nodded, but then tensed. He turned to his side and curled up. Dean rubbed his back and talked him through it. Ashley told him that she would be back in an hour to check on Sam again. Dean nodded, not really listening. His main focus was on his husband.

"Ya' need anything baby? They left ya' some ice-chips here if you want any." He kept with his ministrations.

Sam shook his head and looked back at Dean, "Hold me? I just want you to hold me, please."

"Okay baby, anything you want." He toed off his shoes and carefully got in behind Sam, careful of all the machines he was connected to. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Thanks De, love you." He settled against Dean's chest.

Dean kissed the back of his head, "Love you too Sammy. You okay?"

Sam nodded, "Just waiting for the next contraction."

Dean rubbed his belly, it felt hard. He focused on distracting his brother and talking him through the contractions. It was the only thing he could do to help his Sammy. Sam felt a little better in Dean's arms. The contractions still hurt, but being held in his big brother's arms calmed him down.

"Bobby said that Ash and Stacey want to head over here, but he told them not to."

"Mhmm…" He was tired and in pain. "I want her out already."

"Soon baby boy." Dean kept comforting him.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

An hour later Ashley walked into the room to an extremely pain-filled Sam. She rushed over to him when she noticed him pushing. Dean helped Sam sit up a little.

"Sam what…"

"I gotta…push." Sam's face was red.

Ashley moved the blanket out of the way, "Okay I don't see anything yet, but I can feel the head. Let me get some nurses and I'll be back. Try not to push." She rushed out of the room.

"Like hell…I'm not pushing…" He bore down again when he felt another contraction.

"Sammy!" Dean was wide-eyed. "Stop pushing, Ashley'll be back soon."

Sam screamed out in pain, "I can't!" He was beginning to feel the burning sensation. "D-de check…the b-baby." Tears ran down his cheek.

Dean quickly moved from Sam's side and peered between his legs, "Shit, I can see the head!"

"De it h-hurts." Sam cried out.

"Ashley get in here! Okay baby just push, the head is almost out." Dean moved out of the way as Ashley and two nurses ran in. He went back to holding Sam's hand and rubbing his belly.

"Damn Sam you're almost done. The head's out, I just need a couple more pushes from ya' and you're done."

Sam gave two more pushes, then fell back on the bed, "I…I can't. It hurts. G-get her out…"

Dean placed a hand on Sam's face, "Baby she's almost out." He looked at Ashley who nodded. "See. Now just keep pushing and our little girl will be out. Please." He wiped the tears from Sam's cheeks.

Another contraction wracked through his body and Sam pushed. He tried to hold in a scream that wanted to force its way out. He sighed with relief when he finally felt the screaming little body leave him.

"This one has a set of lungs on her." Ashley smiled. "C'mere and cut the cord Dean."

A speechless Dean took the scissors from her. He cut the cord and looked at his baby girl. A nurse took the baby and went to clean and check her vitals. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam.

"You did it again Sammy. I love you so damn much." He smiled.

Sam smiled back tiredly, "Love you too De. Where's the baby?"

"She's right here boys." The nurse handed Sam the pink little bundle. "She weighs eight pounds exact and is seventeen inches long."

"She's so beautiful." Sam whispered as he looked at his daughter.

"She definitely is." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and their baby. He placed a kiss on his lips. The two of them had happy tears rolling down their cheeks.

Sam smiled up at Dean, "Here, your turn to hold her."

Dean carefully took the little girl from his husband, "She looks like you Sammy. Dark hair, pouty mouth, and I know she has those puppy eyes of yours." He chuckled.

"We'll see." Sam laughed.

"So what are ya' boys namin' this little cutie?" Ashley broke them out of their private bubble.

Dean looked over at her, "Adrianna Mary Winchester."

"That's beautiful guys. You have another little heartbreaker there." She smiled.

"She's not dating till she's fifty." Dean frowned.

Sam shook his head, "So Jellybean has till she's fifty and Peanut is till he's thirty. That's not fair."

"Neither of them are dating till they're fifty." He corrected. "Now no more talk of this dating nonsense." Adrianna was awake in his arms.

Ashley grinned, "I'll go get her a bottle." She walked out of the room.

"You're going to sleep after she's done feeding, I know that you're tired and sore. I'm going to make some calls. I'll tell them to start visiting tomorrow, it's already pretty late."

"Just call Bobby so only he and Peanut know, then tomorrow we can call everyone else. I want Bobby and Tris to see her first." He shifted his sore body to a more comfortable position.

Dean carefully sat down next to Sam, "'Kay."

After Sam fed their daughter for the first time he fell asleep as soon as Dean took Adrianna from his arms. A nurse had brought in a clear bassinet for the baby girl. Dean burped her and rocked her to sleep in his arms.

"Hey there sweetheart, I'm your Daddy De. I finally got to meet ya'. I love you so much already baby girl. Wait till you meet your big brother, he's been so anxious to see you. So has your Grandpa Bob. You'll get to see them tomorrow morning. I'm gonna let you get some sleep now, you have a long day ahead of ya'." He kissed the top of her head and tucked her into her bassinet. "Sweet dreams Adrianna."

Dean watched over his brother and daughter until he fell asleep on the recliner in the room.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Early the next morning Bobby and Tristan walked into Sam's room with balloons and Jellybean's stuffed fairy. Tristan ran towards the bed where Sam was resting against pillows, holding a wide awake Adrianna.

Dean picked him up and settled him next to Sam after giving him a big hug, "Hey Peanut, this is your sister Adrianna."

Tristan looked at his sister, "Hi Jewybean." He gently ran a finger down her cheek. Everyone watched him interact with the baby.

"So what do you think of her baby?" Sam wrapped an arm around him.

He kept looking at his sister and frowned, "Jewybean red."

All three men laughed at Tristan's opinion of his sister. Dean ruffled his hair and placed him on his lap as he sat down on the bed.

"Peanut all babies look red when they come out of the tummy. Daddy says that you were red too. The redness will go away soon." Dean assured.

"Oh okie. I's a big brother." He grinned.

"Yes ya' are little guy and now is my turn to hold my granddaughter." Bobby held his arms out.

Sam handed Adrianna to her grandfather and smiled at the way Bobby's eyes got watery as he took in the sight of her. Bobby introduced himself and rocked the little girl.

"You look so much like your younger Daddy. I won't be able to escape from all the puppy eyes." Bobby chuckled.

Dean, Sam, and Tristan watched him from the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and Tristan and held them close. Everyone he loved was all together in the room. He got to be a part of something he hadn't been able to in the past.

"We finally got everything we wanted Sammy."

Sam smiled up at him and gave him a kiss, "I know. It's about time that we did." He relaxed into Dean's hold.

"Daddy are yous gonna have anotha baby?" Tristan asked innocently.

Sam sputtered, "I...I d-don't know baby…"

Dean laughed, "Maybe in the future champ when your sister's older." He kissed the top of his head.

Sam ruffled his hair, "Yeah maybe…"

The End…


	15. Epilogue Six Months Later

**A/N:** It's finished!! I'm sad and happy at the same time that it is, but don't worry there's more coming for this series. I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They're what keep me motivated to write more for ya'll. I hope you enjoy the epilogue :)

**timothy t: **Thank you for the complement :) The guys set the sad little boy straight, that other boy is just plain mean. I do have another pregnancy planned, but it's Sam again. I do have some things planned for Mike and Alex, they will have a baby :) Dean knew Sam was lying about that, but the poor guy was in so much pain lol. It took me forever to come up with her name, I couldn't decide. Once again thanks :)

**Becci: **Thanks! :) That made me happy. I have many things planned for this series so be on the lookout for them. I'm very attatched to this series that I can't stop.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue- Six Months Later**

"Peanut is your room clean?" Dean called out from the hallway. "Your Grandpa and Aunt are almost here."

"Uh huh." Tristan walked out of his room, teddy bear in hand.

"'Kay champ. C'mon let's go help Daddy with Jellybean." He held his hand out for Tristan. The two of them walked into the nursery.

Sam was in the middle of changing Adrianna's diaper. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Dean.

"Man why do I always get stuck with the filled diapers." Dean pouted.

"It's your fault. You're the one who said we should take turns changing her." Sam chuckled.

"From now on whoever gets to her first changes her."

"If you say so." Sam shrugged and finished changing her. "Hey Peanut you wanna put her socks on her?"

The little boy nodded, "I's help."

Dean picked him up and sat him on the changing table, "Here ya' go champ." He handed his son one of the light green socks.

In little time the three of them got the little six month old baby dressed. Adrianna was gurgling and making cooing noises from her perch in Sam's arms. Her attention was on her big brother who was being carried by Dean.

Sam set her in her bassinet in the living room, "I'll be right back sweetheart I'm gonna heat up your bottle." Dean followed his brother to the kitchen.

Tristan sat down next to Adrianna's bassinet. He made funny faces to get her to laugh. He poked the baby girl's tummy which caused a giggle to break out from her.

"Yous like bein' tickled huh Jewybean." He giggled too.

Ever since he had become a big brother he was always glued to Adrianna's side. He was also just as overprotective of her as Dean was of Sam. The guys thought it was cute and loved that their son was like that with his sister.

"Hey Sammy we got a letter from Tris' school, we have to go meet his teacher next week." Dean placed said letter on the table.

"I can't believe he's starting kindergarten already." Sam checked the temperature of the formula before closing the bottle. "Our baby's growing up."

"Baby, school doesn't start for another four months. We're just going to meet his teacher. Either way he's still our baby and he's only five not eighteen. By then we'll lock him in his room so he can't leave." He grinned.

Sam had to laugh at that, "Okay De, whatever you say." He handed the bottle to Dean. "You feed her while I get started on lunch."

Dean headed back to the living room after kissing his brother. He set the bottle on the coffee table and picked up his daughter.

"Peanut ya' wanna give her, her bottle?"

Tristan nodded eagerly, "I's was pwayin' with Jewybean."

"I saw buddy. Get the bottle and come sit next to me." Dean smiled at him.

Tristan did as his father told him. Dean carefully placed Adrianna on Tristan's lap.

"Okay champ, remember to support her head. Just like that, good boy." He wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"I's know how to do it Daddy De." Tristan placed the bottle at his sister's lips, greedily she began to drink.

He chuckled, "Just makin' sure little guy." He watched over his children. "I think Grandpa is bringing Imp."

"Really?" Tristan's eyes lit up. "Granpa says she bigger."

"I bet she is champ, but she's still a puppy."

Dean had just finished burping the baby when the doorbell rang.

"That must be them now." Dean placed the baby in her bassinet, Tristan stayed with her. "Hey Bobby, Ellen." He hugged the two of them.

Imp ran past the three of them and went straight to Tristan. The little boy stood in front of his sister so the puppy wouldn't accidentally run into her.

"Imp, I's missed yous!" He hugged his friend.

Imp barked happily and licked Tristan's face all over. The boy giggled and scratched behind her ears.

Bobby stood in front of the two, "Where's my hug?" He grinned when the two little ones stopped playing and looked at him.

"Hi Granpa!" Tristan let go of Imp and jumped into Bobby's arms.

He laughed. "Hey tiger how are ya'?"

"I's good, pwaying with Jewybean." Tristan smiled.

"He even gave her, her bottle just now." Dean added.

"You're a good big brother aren't ya' sweetheart, just like your Daddy Dean." Ellen took Tristan from Bobby and hugged him.

Dean blushed, "Peanut is always helpful with Jellybean." Sam walked into the living room and greeted Bobby and Ellen.

Bobby picked up the little girl, "Hey there sweetheart you've gotten so big." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Adrianna looked up at him and gurgled. She reached out to touch his beard. Bobby laughed at her attempt.

"Bobby you better trim, you remember what Tristan did." Sam chuckled.

"Boy how can I forget, that hurt bad." Bobby grimaced.

"Tris pulled on your beard, it's not even long." Dean laughed.

"Need I remind ya' that their fingers are tiny and can pull at anything." He glared. "He liked to tug on your brother's locks too."

Dean turned to look at Sam, "Did you cut your hair short?"

"A little. It was still semi long, but he didn't pull it as much." Sam shrugged.

"You gonna do it again?" Dean wanted to see his little brother with shorter hair for once.

"Maybe, I don't know. She hasn't really noticed my hair yet."

"You should do it, just in case…"

Sam knew what his brother getting at, "We'll see De."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Stacey called, she and Ash are comin' over." Sam walked into their room and sat on the bed.

"Right now?" Dean came out of the bathroom and sat next to him.

"Yeah, they wanna see Bobby and Ellen."

"I'm gonna go wait for them at the door. I don't want them to ring the doorbell and wake Adri or the other two little trouble makers." Dean smirked.

"Tris and Imp wore themselves out running around the yard." Sam smiled. "She really loves Peanut."

"They're best buddies. I think we should take them to the park tomorrow."

"We could have a picnic and invite Stacey, Ash, Mike, and Alex."

"You're such a girl Sammy." Dean grinned. "Okay we'll tell them."

"You're such a jerk." Sam elbowed him.

"Whatever bitch." He pulled Sam towards him and kissed him heatedly, then got up and headed downstairs.

Sam wanted to smack his brother after he looked over his shoulder and grinned cheekily at his dazed look, "I'll get him back later." He went to check on the kids.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Where're TJ and Adri?" Ash held two month old Mikaila.

"They're napping." Sam took Chase from Stacey. "Hey little guy." He smiled down at the baby and stroked his cheek. "You look more like your Mommy everyday."

"They have Ash's eyes though." She said as she was hugged by Ellen and Bobby.

"How's your hand Ash?" Dean looked smug.

Ash rolled his eyes, "The cast comes off hopefully next week. Don't look so smug dude, your hand was sore for a few days."

"Yeah, but Sammy didn't break my hand. I did warn ya' about labor." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Boys behave, don't make me call Missouri." Ellen warned.

"Yes Mother." The two men chorused.

Stacey, Sam, and Bobby laughed at the three of them. Ellen mock glared at everybody.

Ash and Stacey stayed over dinner. All of them making plans for the next day. Tristan and Impala played with Ash after the two woke up. Stacey cradled Adrianna and talked about how their daughters will be best friends in the future.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Later that night Dean was downstairs preparing a bottle for Adrianna. Sam was getting blankets and pillows for Ellen. Tristan went into his sister's nursery with one of her books. He was already in his pajamas. The little boy pushed the rocking chair nearer to the crib and sat down.

"I's gonna reads yous a stowy Adwi. It's about Moon Cake."

Adrianna looked at him through the railings. Tristan opened the book and began to read the short story. Sam and Dean watched from the doorway surprised. That had been the first time their son had read to Adrianna. The little boy stumbled with a few words, but did a great job reading the whole book. He would always turn the book to show his sister the pictures. By the end Sam was teary eyed. The sight of their children overwhelmed him a little. Next to him Dean poked his head out into the hallway and coughed. He muttered about having dust in his eyes.

"Night night Jewybean, I's hopes yous liked the stowy." He reached in between the railings and patted her tummy gently.

"Ya' wanna give her a goodnight kiss Peanut?" Dean walked into the room followed by Sam.

"I's reads to Jewybean." Tristan stated proudly.

"We saw baby. You were amazing, we're so proud of ya'." Sam praised. He moved the rocking chair back to its spot and picked up the baby.

"Here ya' go Sammy." Dean handed his husband the warm bottle and lifted Tristan into his arms. "Say goodnight baby boy."

He leaned down and kissed Adrianna's forehead, "Night Jewybean." Next he gave a kiss to Sam. "Night Daddy."

"Night baby, sweet dreams." Sam smiled then began to feed Adrianna.

"Okay champ time for bed." Dean carried him to his room and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead. "G'night buddy."

"G'night Daddy De." Tristan yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Dean watched Tristan for a few minutes then headed back to the nursery. He kneeled down next to Sam and watched his brother give their daughter her bottle.

"Peanut go down okay?" Sam looked down at him.

"Yeah, he was out like a light. All the excitement of today made him crash."

He smiled, "I'm about to drop myself."

"So am I."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

"Daddies we's goin' to the park today?" Tristan layed in between his parents in their big bed.

"Yup. Also Aunt Stacey and Uncles Ash, Mike, and Alex are goin' too. You'll be able to play fetch with Imp." Dean had Adrianna lying on his chest.

The little boy cheered, but then frowned, "I…"

"What is it baby?" Sam rubbed Tristan's arm.

"I's no want's Biwy to be there. I's no likes him." He pouted.

Sam looked at Dean with concern, then back down at Tristan, "Peanut if he is there you can ignore him. If he bothers you, you can come to us and we'll talk to his mom."

"Or you can…" Dean was cut off by Sam, who knew what he was about to say.

"Dean…" He warned.

He sighed, "Okay. Don't be scared to come to us okay champ. That boy is just jealous of ya'." He smiled reassuringly at his son and kept rubbing the baby's back. He really wanted to tell Tristan to try the fighting moves he had taught him.

"Okie…I's could tells Imp to scare him." He smirked, so similar to Dean's.

"Oh no you don't mister." Sam pulled him to his side and tickled him. "Impala will not be scaring anybody."

Tristan laughed and tried to wriggle away from the tickle attack, "D-daddy…s-stop. I's be…good."

Sam laughed, "I know you will." He finally took pity and stopped tickling.

A squeal and a chuckle could be heard next to them, "I think someone's feelin' left out." Dean placed the baby next to her big brother.

Tristan wrapped an arm around her as he settled down. The brother's knew they had to get up soon to get everything ready for that day, but they wanted to extend their family time a little longer. They loved being together like this in the mornings.

The End

* * *

A/N: Lookout for more of this series :)

Also, I've noticed that a lot of you like the Mike/Alex relationship. So I have a question...Who out of the two would you like to see pregnant?


End file.
